A2
by shakamia
Summary: La gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0. Major spoilers! Attention, la fic suit la trame de la saison 9
1. Chapter 1

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7

Le boulot a repris quasiment comme avant, quasiment car on me regarde comme si j'avais du mourir. On m'a appelé Reed à la cafétéria alors j'ai cherché les autres. Ils étaient dans un couloir, tous ensemble. Je crois qu'on s'est intégrés. Avry et moi sommes des leurs car on a survécu, ensemble.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'apprécient mais je crois qu'on est des leurs, la preuve, je me trouve dans le salon de Meredith Grey pour le mariage de Christina et du docteur Hunt.

On est tous là et quand ils se sont dit oui, j'ai pleuré. Les mariages me font toujours pleurer. On avait besoin de ça, quelque chose, un moment heureux, je les regardais tous, les docteurs Torres et Robbins…et le docteur Sloan qui mange des yeux Lexie avec un petit air de regret…

On est là, on a survécu, on a tous eu notre autorisation d'opérer, la vie peux rependre.

Alex's POV

On a tous eu notre autorisation d'opérer, même Lexie. Quand elle a fait sa crise avant d'être internée j'ai cru que c'était un mauvais rêve. Putain, toutes les femmes de ma vie finissent chez les ding. J'en peux plus. Quand elle a eu sa crise il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai emmené à l'étage psy et je l'y ai laissée, sans me retourner.

J'en peux plus. Depuis, elle ne me parle plus, excepté hier soir au mariage de Yang, elle m'a adressé la parole pour me rappeler que j'avais appelé Izzie sur cette table de réunion quand je délirais. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'en parle, nous 2 c'est fini, on est divorcés j'ai tourné la page.

Et quand je suis au boulot, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lui parler, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peux craquer à tout moment. Je ne veux plus de fille cinglée, je les attire, Meredith dit que non mais si on fait le compte…

Bref, quand je pense qu'à cette minute je pourrais opérer si Bailey ne me l'avait pas interdit ! Je comprends pas pourquoi le fait que j'ai voulu garder ma balle dans la poitrine la dérange ! C'est là, ça ne va pas bouger. Elle était là à opérer avec Kepner, elle a commencé à lister tout ce que le fait de garder cette balle pouvait entraîner : staphylocoque, abcès, bactérie résistantes pouvant entraîner la mort.

Et quand finalement en fin de journée Bailey m'a demandé de grimper sur une table, d'enlever mon t-shirt pour m'enlever la balle car elle n'a pas besoin de ça je l'ai fait car elle me l'a demandé et c'est le docteur Bailey.

April's POV

Bailey est très protectrice envers Karev, Meredith et Yang. Ils étaient ses internes je crois. Et quand durant l'opération, elle a commencé à lister tout ce qu'Alex risquait à garder sa balle…

Il se passe un truc étrange ici on dirait que certains ont des passes droits. Tout à l'heure quand en pleine opération Christina s'est couchée sur le sol, Meredith est entrée dans le bloc pour se coucher à côté d'elle et personne ne l'en a empêché. Meredith a réussi à calmer sa crise d'angoisse et elles sont sorties du bloc toutes les 2.

Des fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas être dans un hôpital normal quand je vois Alex qui s'est fait tirer dessus, il a du voir Reed mourir et il ne prend toujours pas l'ascenseur. Il passe son temps à courir d'un étage à un autre. Et personne ne dit rien, comme si ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Peut être que c'est le cas, moi je m'en rends compte car je parle peu, j'observe beaucoup. Je parle peu car personne ne me parle, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami mis à part Avry, enfin je crois. Il a pris la place de Reed à l'appart' et il crie toutes les nuits. Il fait des cauchemars et je me dis que rester dans cet appartement n'est peut être pas une bonne idée. On a voulu se rapprocher après la fusillade, se retrouver et son appartement était trop petit alors le mien s'est imposé mais maintenant le fantôme de Reed devient de plus en plus présent.

Et il y a eu le cas de cette fille, vierge à 27 ans et d'un coup je me suis sentie moins seule. Je me suis également sentie mal, je savais qu'ils allaient en discuter et moi ça me met mal à l'aise ce genre de discussion. Parler de sexe me met mal à l'aise alors quand on s'est tous retrouvés à parler de ma patiente et que ça en est venu à nos premières fois…J'ai paniqué, je voulais disparaître j'ai parlé de la plage, du soleil, du…j'ai inventé et ils l'ont su, Christina a même proposé qu'Alex s'occupe de mon cas. J'étais mortifiée, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. La première fois d'Alex a eu lieu avec l'infirmière de son école, il avait 15 ans ! Et Avry avec 2 filles en même temps !Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise !

Meredith's POV

Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une autre sœur de Dereck, Amélia, neurochirurgien. Toutes ces sœurs sont médecins, incroyable. Aujourd'hui j'ai également passé la journée sur un cas avec April. Elle m'énerve la moitié du temps, et aujourd'hui j'ai eu pitié d'elle quand elle a parlé de sa première fois, la plage, le soleil couchant…toutes ces choses qu'on croit romantique quand on ne l'a pas essayé. Après on sait que le sable se glisse de partout, qu'on peut se faire surprendre à tout moment et la première fois on ne recherche pas ce genre d'excitation.

Bref, elle n'est pas méchante mais elle est horripilante. Elle veut trop bien faire, elle…était très mal à l'aise avec l'explication qu'elle a donné au fiancé de notre patiente. C'est une romantique fleur bleue.

Alex's POV

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à gérer mais aujourd'hui le chef m'a choppé. Il m'a empêché d'aller au bloc car je sentais la transpiration et il m'a finalement coincé avant de me forcer à entrer dans l'ascenseur dans lequel j'ai cru mourir.

Il a raison, un jour j'aurais forcément eu un patient critique alors on a pris l'ascenseur et on y est resté dedans jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles arrêtent de bourdonner, que ma respiration se calme, que mon cœur batte à un rythme normal et que j'arrête d'avoir des sueurs froides.

Quand finalement notre journée s'est terminée, Meredith, Avry, April et moi sommes allés prendre un verre pour fêter cette fin de journée et la faire avouer, April était vierge, j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle et bizarre…

Al_ Allez, admet le, tu es toujours vierge

AJ_ Il n'y a aucune honte à ça.

Ap_ Vraiment ?

AJ_ Non, la honte

Al_ C'est trop là honte, dis lui Mer

April's POV

Et je les ai tous mouchés. Oui je suis vierge ! Oui, j'ai 28 ans et je suis vierge mais je n'aime pas en parler, et ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion.

J'aurais aimé que ma première fois soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime, que ce soit romantique mais je n'ai jamais rencontré cette personne et plus le temps passait…les hommes me trouvent pas…je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les hommes, ils me trouvent bizarre, je…Et maintenant je suis toujours vierge.

Je les ai envoyé balader, je ne discute pas de leur petits travers, je ne me moque pas du fait qu'Alex prends les escaliers depuis un mois, qu'Avry fasse des cauchemars toutes les nuits ou que Meredith ne parle pas de Christina ! Je ne dis rien ! Je ne me mêle pas de leurs affaires ! Après les avoir remis en place et avoir explosé, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appréciait de plus en plus avant de nous inviter à venir boire un coup chez eux. En fin de compte, on y a passé la nuit. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me suis sentie bien en me couchant.

Meredith's POV

Ma maison est redevenue ce qu'elle était, une grosse colocation et j'aime ça. Ca me plait. A force de passer des nuits ici, j'ai dit à April et Jackson qu'ils pouvaient emménager. Ils ont tout de suite acceptés.

La salle de bain devient un peu encombrée le matin mais je m'en fiche. Dereck ne trouve pas ça normal mais moi ça me fait sentir bien. Et il y a Christina, depuis l'épisode au bloc, rien ne s'est vraiment arrangé elle n'a plus la hargne et je m'inquiète.

Alex's POV

Avry et Kepner ont emménagé, ça fait du bien qu'il y ait du monde un peu plus de monde entre Lexie et moi qui ne me parle toujours pas.

Bref, la salle de bain est devenue une grande pièce mixte, on se croirait au début de notre internat.

April est agaçante mais je commence à m'y faire. Elle m'a bien aidé pour mon patient aujourd'hui. Grâce à elle et à l'article sur le fémur à irradier, on a pu éviter de lui couper la jambe.

April's POV

La maison va vite devenir un champs de bataille sans un peu d'organisation, c'est pourquoi j'ai proposé de faire un tableau des corvées. Ca n'a pas été une idée que Lexie a apprécié.

J'ai aidé Alex avec la jambe de son ado aujourd'hui et il m'a filé ses frites.

On était là, tous ensemble à manger et pour la première fois j'ai eu l'impression de faire partie d'une bande d'amis. Et même si Lexie est plus réticente…je pense que ça va aller.

Alex's POV

April m'a vraiment sauvé le coup aujourd'hui, elle est un peu ding, elle a toujours un petit carnet avec elle sur lequel elle semble tout noter. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans.

J'ai assuré aujourd'hui et on est rentrés tous les 5. Elle est un peu fofolle, naïve mais pas méchante et tant que je ne l'ai pas dans les pattes, ça devrait aller.

Mais des fois comme aujourd'hui, je la regarde elle et Avry et ils m'énervent. Ils gloussent car on a notre tenue de médecin. J'y suis arrivé, je suis médecin, enfin.

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui j'ai eu mon cas, je l'ai traité du début à la fin. J'ai cru que la mère de ce gamin allait finalement refuser cette opération mais soyons sérieux, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire et laisser ce gamin garder ses seins. Je ne sais pas parler aux parents mais là j'ai su la convaincre et finalement j'ai fais ma 1ère réduction mammaire, seul.

Et ce soir quand on est rentrés, laissant Lexie endormie sur le banc, je me suis senti très confiant et fatigué. J'avais géré ce cas de A à Z.

April's POV

Le docteur Hunt nous a appelé pour un gros trauma, on a couru dehors pour se retrouver face à un parterre de mannequins. Nous avions notre module de traumatologie à valider.

Nous avons été répartis en équipe, Meredith a été exemptée, ça n'a plus été qu'Avry, Alex et moi. Quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir, on a continué, Alex était de mauvais humeur on avait froid, on était trempé et moi ça m'énervait qu'il puisse foutre en l'air mon travail, j'avais besoin de valider ce module. On avait tous besoin de valider ce module.

Al T'a besoin de te relaxer, tout ce côté coincé c'est pour cela que t'as pas d'ami !

AJ Hé !

Ca m'a fait un coup. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse me dire ça, à qui je veux le faire croire, c'est tout à fait dans son style

Al Excuse moi, c'est pour cela que tu n'as qu'un ami.

Avry a finalement laissé tomber et on s'est retrouvés seulement Alex et moi alors que les autres équipes étaient complètes.

Alex's POV

April a complètement pété un câble. Elle a pris l'ambulance et elle a hurlé à Hunt de bouger avant qu'elle ne l'écrase. On l'a retrouvé de l'autre côté, et quand Hunt a compris qu'elle allait continuer coûte que coûte, il a enfin dit que nous avions gagné. Elle était hystérique, elle m'a sauté au cou, elle est ding mais pour une fois dans le bon sens. Quand ça s'est fini, je me suis dit ENFIN ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, me sécher et enfiler des vêtements secs.

April's POV

On est allés chez Joe, tous les 2 et quand il a dit que la prochaine fois il voulait faire équipe avec moi en me disant que j'avais géniale et drôle ! Personne n'a jamais voulu faire équipe avec mois j'étais la dernière choisie, personne ne m'a jamais trouvée géniale et drôle. Et je n'ai jamais sauté au cou d'aucun homme.

Il discute avec Lexie et je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'Alex Karev.

Après notre verre, on est rentrés, tous les 2 et j'ai enfin pu voir la vidéo que j'avais enregistré du reportage fait pour la fusillade à Seatle Grace.

Je l'ai regardé et quand j'ai vu Alex avec Lily…il est génial avec les enfants, je l'ai toujours su mais…quand je l'ai vu lui chanter une chanson pour qu'elle se calme. Il m'a fait fondre.

Il y a quelque semaines il ne dormait quasiment plus ici et là j'ai su pourquoi. Il passait toutes ses nuits à l'hôpital avec Lily, à dormir dans un lit de camp dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule…Oh mon dieu, je suis définitivement amoureuse d'Alex

Alex's POV

Ca se calme un peu mais après le reportage sur la fusillade j'ai eu droit à des « tu me chantes une chanson Karev ? » Ah ils se sont fait plaisir. Le seul point positif c'est qu'apparemment ça fait craquer les femmes et donc j'ai pu pleinement profiter des retombées.

Meredith's POV

Christina a démissionnée ! J'en reviens pas, ça a été un choc pour tout le monde, Christina ne peux pas démissionner, la chirurgie c'est sa vie mais je ne peux rien dire car elle m'en veut. C'est une battante, c'est une acharnée, la plus acharnée d'entre nous et elle est tellement douée, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait abandonné. Et puis elle a fait une fête pour pendre la crémaillère de leur appartement à elle et Owen et… Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout le temps peur à l'hôpital, je ne pensais pas que ça la pousserai à démissionner.

April's POV

Cette journée a été épouvantable, j'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait fait ça, qu'il…je me sens ridicule, humiliée, en même temps, tout le monde m'avait prévenus que je ne voulais pas m'engager dans cette voix là avec lui. Il m'a fait peur, il m'a crié dessus…Je pensais que…et quand il m'a demandé si je voulais arrêter j'ai dit non car je ne voulais pas arrêter, j'étais prête à ce que ça arrive là, avec lui, il m'avait choisi, il…j'ai été stupide,

J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il…dire que j'ai pris sa défense face à Stark…Heureusement qu'ensuite Jackson a été là pour moi, j'avais besoin de parler, d'un ami sur lequel je pourrai pleurer et quand Alex est apparu à la soirée…Jackson l'a frappé… Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir et oublier cette journée

Alex's POV

J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre, je ne veux pas que les gens dépendent de moi. J'ai interné Aaron il a tenté d'assassiner Amber, il est schizophrène, comme ma mère. J'ai interné mon frère, ma mère, Rébecca, Lexie…J'en peux plus.

Et quand April a dit toutes ses choses sur moi, qu'elle trouvait mon idée brillante, qu'elle voulait parler au chef et prendre ma défense, lui dire que c'était mon idée qui a sauvé le bébé et pas celle de Stark, que ce que j'avais fait avait été génial, que je ne méritais pas tous ces ennuis, qu'elle voulait que je sache qu'une autre personne était là avec moi, qu'elle le savait…Putain j'ai failli couché avec April et j'ai été odieux avec elle. Je voulais juste m'envoyer en l'air, oublier pendant un petit moment et le faire avec une personne qui me trouvait génial…Je crois que je lui ai fait peur et je l'ai laissée en sous-vêtements sur ce lit après lui avoir crié dessus…J'ai été minable. Et quand j'ai voulu m'excuser…

Meredith's POV

Lors de la crémaillère de Christina, Avry a cassé la figure à Alex Alex qui a sauté sur la pauvre April. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ce qui avait pu se passer et puis quand il m'a parlé de son week-end en Iowa…Alex qui a interné son frère, Alex qui semble être fatigué d'interner des gens à qui il tient…Lui et moi sommes un peu pareil j'ai peur de développer Alzheimer et lui à peur de devenir schizophrénique.

Et je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Christina elle ne s'est pas montré de la soirée alors que c'est chez elle.

April's POV

J'allais me coucher quand j'ai entendu frapper à la porte de ma chambre. J'allais me lever et puis…

Al_ April, c'est Alex.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à lui après ce qui c'était passé.

Al_ S'il te plait, je voudrais te parler, m'excuser.

Je me suis placée derrière la porte et j'ai doucement ouvert, il s'est alors reculé. J'ai vu son œil qui commençait à noircir et sa lèvre fendue.

Al_ April…Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais pas

Et quand il s'est approché, j'ai reculé

Al_ Je t'ai fait peur…Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

Ap_ Non

Al_ Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça avec toi, tu es vierge, tu…

J'ai du faire une petite tête car

Al_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je voulais juste m'envoyer en l'air, sans complication, sans rien. Juste oublier. Tu veux plus et pendant un instant…tu étais là…

Ap_ Tu voulais oublier quoi ?

Al_ …Ma vie merdique. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je suis désolée et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ça n'arrivera plus.

Et il a fait demi tour pour rentrer dans sa chambre. C'est là que j'ai vu Jackson sortir la tête part la porte de sa chambre pour me demander si j'allais bien. Quand j'ai hoché la tête, il est rentré et je suis allée me coucher.

Meredith's POV

On a fait notre première nuit de garde, sans nos titulaires. Nous étions responsables Alex et moi. Nous qui sommes les 2 seuls rescapés de notre groupe d'interne. Qui eu cru que Christina ne serait pas avec nous…Je n'aime pas être en complet décalage avec le reste du monde. Faire les nuits est bizarre se coucher au petit matin pour dormir toute la journée et se lever à 18h…Je croise Dereck, qui trouve qu'on ressemble tous à des zombies, Dereck qui a obtenu la bourse Philips contre Alzheimer.

On a pris ma voiture pour aller à l'hôpital et Alex et Avry rigolaient alors que pas plus tard qu'hier soir ils se battaient. Je n'y comprends rien.

Bref, j'ai travaillé en pédiatrie, avec Stark, enfin j'ai remplacé Stark. Il est désagréable, il n'a aucune conscience professionnelle, c'est un docteur minable et Alex ne le supporte pas. Après les brefs échanges que j'ai eu avec lui, je comprends pourquoi. Ce cas était difficile et il n'a même pas daigné répondre, en désespoir de cause, c'est Alex qui a pris l'initiative d'opérer sans Stark je l'ai assisté et il assure vraiment en pédiatrie.

April était à la mine et toute la journée elle a fait la tête à Alex, elle ne lui parle pas, elle refuse d'écouter ses propositions…Ca promet, j'espère que ça va s'arranger.

April's POV

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est excusé hier soir que j'avais envie de lui parler cette nuit. Je lui en voulait encore, il m'a blessé, je me suis sentie un peu humiliée surtout qu'apparemment tout l'hôpital est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Dire que Bailey, une Bailey ivre m'a dit que je n'avais pas de conseil à lui donner vu que je suis vierge. Pour ensuite enchaîner sur le fait que je ne veux pas que ma 1ère fois se passe avec Alex et que je devrais serrer les genoux jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon garçon à qui « j'offrirai ma fleur »

Là encore j'étais mortifiée alors que lui à mis ça derrière lui, il est passé à autre chose. Lui et Avry ont rigolés dans la voiture, incroyable. Et puis me proposer de la pizza ? Il pensait que c'était un geste pour m'apaiser ? Je ne le comprends pas où est passé le gentil garçon qui chantait des chansons à Lily…

Et puis, après avoir réfléchi…je dois passer à autre chose et durant le retour, assise à côté de lui à l'arrière, j'ai pris une part de pizza avant d'accepter qu'on boive tous ensemble une bière à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7

Alex's POV

Tout est redevenu comme avant à la maison. April ne me fait apparemment plus la tête j'avais oublié à quel point elle parle. Un vrai moulin à parole. Elle parle quand on est au bar, quand on prend le ptit dèj, quand on est dans la salle de bain, quand on mange, quand on est devant la TV…elle parle tout le temps. Le pire c'est que c'est devenu réconfortant, c'est un buzz constant.

Si à la maison tout va bien, au boulot c'est pas ça. Stark, mon problème c'est Stark. Il m'a informé aujourd'hui qu'il ne voulait plus de moi sur les cas pédiatriques. C'est un connard et heureusement Torres a accepté que je bosse avec elle sur ses cas orthopédiques elle est cool et c'est nettement mieux que de me retrouver à la mine mais c'est pas pédiatrie.

Callie's POV

J'ai pris Alex avec moi aujourd'hui. Il a été génial, il m'a aidé à remettre en place ce couple insupportable qui m'a pris de haut. J'assure, je suis à la pointe de ce qui se fait en chirurgie orthopédique et je pensais peut être le prendre et le former.

Arizona l'a également foutu en l'air il aimait bien la pédiatrie et désormais il ne peut plus y bosser, à cause d'Arizona, qui est partie en Afrique pour bosser sur ses petits humains en nous laissant à l'aéroport avec le cœur brisé.

J'avais fondé de gros espoirs sur Karev mais en fin de journée, il m'a planté pour aller bosser avec Stark car apparemment il déteste son assistant du jour encore plus qu'il ne déteste Alex. Arghhh ! Et quand je croyais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire…Arizona est revenue pour moi. Elle s'est pointée comme une fleur à l'appartement.

Lexie's POV

J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler, April et son histoire de poney April toute joyeuse…s'il n'y avait qu'elle mais il y a également Eli, l'infirmier qui refuse de faire ce que je lui demande. Tout le monde a peur de lui, moi y compris c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Marc lui parler. Marc qui m'a extorqué un rendez-vous pour accepter, Marc qui n'a été d'aucune utilité. Marc qui m'a dit que je lui manquais. Quand il me dit des choses comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Et maintenant je dois aller à ce rendez-vous…s'il croit m'avoir Avery est déjà prévu, il interviendra pour couper ce rendez-vous qui n'a aucune raison d'avoir lieu. A l'heure actuelle on n'attend pas les mêmes choses d'une relation, nous 2 ça ne peut pas marcher.

Christina's POV

J'ai étudié la pêche pour cette sortie avec Sheppard. J'ai étudié les hameçons, les bateaux, les courants...je peux pêcher en haut mer. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est le silence, ne rien faire, attendre…il n'a même pas voulu me tester sur mes connaissances.

Mais j'ai finalement réussi à attraper une truite, seule, une truite de 12 kg et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand le gars a voulu immortaliser ma prise, j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Finalement cette journée était bien. Et j'aime qu'Owen ne me mette pas la pression, qu'il me laisse aller à mon rythme.

Hunt's POV

Je ne comprends pas Meredith elle est sens peur, elle veut absolument que Christina retourne dans un bloc et ne comprend pas qu'elle ait peur.

C'est bien que Christina ait peur, c'est normal et un jour elle ira mieux, elle n'aura plus peur mais en attendant je ne veux pas la brusquer et si elle veut ne rien faire de ses journées mis à part du shopping ou pêcher, ça me va. Quand elle n'aura plus peur elle décidera.

Meredith's POV

Christina ne me parle toujours pas et aujourd'hui Dereck l'a emmené pêcher. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait sur ce bateau toute la journée ? Elle ne pêche pas et elle ne me parle pas.

Il faut qu'elle reprenne les choses en main, Christina est faite pour la chirurgie thoracique, pas pour être barmaid ou femme au foyer ou…elle est chirurgien.

Et Dereck n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sur ce fichu bateau, si elle avait parlé de moi, de son futur. Et Hunt m'a viré de son bloc. On dirait qu'il se fou de sa carrière, il ne fait rien pour la motiver, il la laisse faire à un moment elle va se réveiller et il sera trop tard.

Avery's POV

Cette journée a été bizarre, on a fait une recherche sur les fistules en tant que complication post-opératoire, April, Lexie et moi n'avons pas mis les pieds au bloc. En relisant les compte rendu post-op Bailey pense qu'on a mis le doigts sur quelque chose. Ca a été une journée tranquille et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et ce soir quand je suis allé chez Joe pour interrompre le rencard de Lexie, comme elle me l'avait demandé, elle m'a envoyé paître. Elle et Sloan sont de nouveau ensemble.

Alex's POV

Je suis parti au boulot en courant, j'aime mon jogging du matin. Arrivé là bas, le journal TV a bombardé en boucle l'annonce du dernier tireur fou ça s'est passé à l'université du Pacific.

Ca m'a fait quelque chose, Lexie était en larme, je l'ai observée, elle était accroché à Sloan. Ils sont apparemment de nouveau ensemble, tant mieux.

April était également en larme et Jackson avait cette mine indéchiffrable.

Tous les blessés venaient à Seattle Grace et l'attente a été très longue.

Quand les ambulances son arrivées, tout s'est accéléré.

Christina's POV

La journée avait si bien commencé, le sexe au réveil, j'ai la pêche, le sexe avec mon mari est génial. Et ensuite le plan s'était d'aller au Space Needle et puis quand sur le trajet j'ai vu toutes ces ambulances partir dans la même direction…J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…je me suis retrouvée sur les lieux de la fusillade et je pouvais aider…j'ai grimpé dans cette ambulance pour ouvrir le thorax de ce type et lui sauver la vie…Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Et j'ai passé ma journée au bloc et je n'ai plus peur. Ce soir quand je suis tombée sur Meredith on n'a pas eu besoin de parler. On est allés boire un verre et je n'ai plus peur.

Arizona's POV

Callie a refusé de me parler, je suis revenue et je n'ai plus de poste il n'y a qu'Alex qui m'a quasiment sauté au cou. Apparemment ça ne passe pas bien du tout avec son nouveau supérieur, Stark. Et quand je l'ai vu agir, de la galerie où j'étais…c'est un connard incompétent. Heureusement Alex l'a bloqué, l'a empêché d'amputer cette gamine de 15 ans et Callie et moi avons repris le cas. Alex a vraiment assuré. Il l'a menacé de le tâcler s'il approchait de Kelly avec la scie.

April's POV

Cette journée a été épouvantable, quand j'ai vu ces images à la TV, je m'y suis vue, à l'hôpital, avec une arme pointée sur moi, croyant ma dernière heure arrivée.

Mais ensuite, il a fallu faire le boulot et on s'en ai bien sortis, on n'a perdu personne.

Je me suis retrouvé à gérer et superviser la salle de réveil comme si c'était une unité de trauma mobile. C'était la folie, trop de blessé, pas assez de place…Mais j'ai réussi, on a réussi.

Et quand finalement on s'est tous retrouvés dans la galerie, regardant le dernier blessé, le tireur se faire recoudre…ça a été un réel soulagement, sous l'émotion j'ai même pris la main d'Avry. On y était arrivés.

Mais ce soir je n'ai envie que d'une chose, rentrer et me coucher.

Alex's POV

J'ai sauvé la jambe de cette gamine j'ai grave assuré, ouai j'ai fait une fac d'état mais j'ai assuré. Et puis quand les urgences ont été transformées en hôpital de campagne…opérer les uns à côté des autres…Je n'ai pas opéré le tireur mais je suis content que tout le monde ne se soit pas débiné, qu'il ait été sauvé. Si un jour Aaron doit blesser d'autres personnes que lui…je veux que des médecins fassent leur boulot.

Lexie's POV

Ce matin je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Marc ce soir je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Entre les 2, une journée de ding, j'étais à fleur de peau toute la journée, quasiment tout le temps en larme mais j'ai fait mon boulot. Marc m'a poussé et j'ai fait mon boulot. Il ne m'a pas regardé en ayant peur pour moi, il m'a poussé. Et ce soir quand le chef a dit qu'on avait sauvé 26 personnes…j'ai fait mon boulot et j'ai dit à Marc que je l'aimais.

April's POV

Quand je suis rentrée, il n'y avait personne, la maison était sombre et puis il y a eu une coupure de courant. Et je me suis retrouvée seule dans le noir. J'avoue qu'après cette journée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Et quand j'ai entendu claquer la porte d'entrer, j'ai paniqué. J'étais à la cuisine et j'ai attrapé le premier couteau que j'ai pu et…

A_ April ! Tu veux me tuer ?

Ap_ Oh mon dieu Alex, je suis désolée, les plombs ont sauté et je suis seule et j'ai entendu du bruit et

A_ Stop, je m'en occupe.

Je l'ai suivi dans la buanderie, le couteau à la main. Une fois la lumière revenue, il m'a regardé avant de me dire :

A_ On m'a déjà tiré dessus et maintenant tu veux me poignarder ?

Ap_ Non !

Je me sentais devenir toute rouge et c'est là que j'ai vu son petit sourire. J'ai rangé le couteau et on s'est installés à la cuisine pour boire une bière. Puis 2, puis 3 et puis il s'est levé pour aller se coucher alors je suis montée, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester en bas toute seule.

Alex's POV

April m'a fait rigoler, prête à attaquer avec son couteau de cuisine, qui ressemblait plus à un couteau à beurre…Je me suis couché et j'allais m'endormir quand j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et puis je me suis aperçu qu'elle était devant la porte de ma chambre certainement en train de se donner du courage.

April's POV

Je n'osais pas frapper, je ne voulais pas être toute seule dans ma chambre ce soir. Et il n'y avait qu'Alex et je ne voulais pas le déranger et après ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de repos il y a quelques semaines…Et on ne se connaît pas suffisamment, ce n'est pas Avery, je ne pouvais pas…et la porte s'est brusquement ouverte.

A_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ap_ …

A_ Non sans blague, j'ai sommeil alors ou tu me dis ce que tu as tout de suite ou

Il allait refermer la porte

Ap_ Est ce que je peux rester un peu avec toi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? Je

A_ Quoi ?…T'a finalement changé d'avis Kepner ?

Il avait son affreux sourire ironique et je me suis sentie devenir écarlate, j'allais faire demi-tour et

A_ Je rigole. Avery n'est pas là ? Je suis pas ta copine.

Ap_ …

A_ Allez viens.

Il s'est glissé sous les draps, du côté gauche et moi je me suis allongé sur la couette.

A_ Je vais pas te sauter dessus, tu peux te mettre sous la couette.

Alex's POV

Et elle a commencé à parler de la journée, non stop, elle parlait de ses sentiments, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et j'ai éteint la lampe de chevet. Ca a arrêté aussi sec. Plus un bruit.

Ap_ Alex ?

A_ Arrête de parler et dort.

Je lui ai tourné le dos et je me suis endormi.

April's POV

Je n'osais plus bouger, j'étais immobile, les bras le long de mon corps, très mal à l'aise….je n'ai jamais dormi dans le même lit qu'un homme. Et quand je l'ai entendu légèrement ronfler…J'étais fatiguée, je pensais fermer les yeux pour une petite minute.

Je les ai rouvert le lendemain matin quand le réveil d'Alex a sonné. J'étais désorientée, je ne savais pas où j'étais. Il s'est levé en marmonnant un rapide bonjour avant d'aller se doucher.

J'avais dormi dans le lit d'Alex…et l'idée m'a fait sourire.

Avery's POV

April avait un peu lâché Alex après l'incident mais là j'ai l'impression que ça recommence. Elle le regarde des fois avec un air…On dirait qu'il ne fait plus attention elle est jamais très loin de lui et il ne fait pas de remarque ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger est ce qu'il s'en aperçoit ?

Bref aujourd'hui on a chacun eu un étudiant de 1ère année pour nous suivre telle notre ombre. Et Karev a eu la nana canon et moi le débile du groupe ! C'est trop injuste !

Alex's POV

Aujourd'hui les œufs ont éclos et mon poussin c'est Laurel, le canon du groupe. Elle m'adore, elle m'a vu dans le reportage et elle a trouvé ma trachée très cool, elle est impressionnée. Elle m'a suivi toute la journée et si je joue bien le truc, ce soir elle sera dans mon lit.

J'ai bossé avec Arizona et Sloan, sur le cas de cette gamine, Sarah Cassidy, 15 ans atteinte d'un cas rare de maladie génétique, elle n'a pas de pommette. C'était très intéressant, les jours à bosser avec Stark semblent être derrière moi. Yes ! C'était fun car Sloan est le grand copain de Torres et il a passé sa journée à lister les défaut d'Arizona.

Callie's POV

Cette journée est un enfer, d'abord ce matin puis ensuite Arizona qui croit qu'elle peut réapparaître et ré-emménager ensuite ce couple qui se pacse l'un, Brady se fait piétiner par les chevaux et l'autre qui ne le quitte pas, qui veut rester auprès de lui, il est tout le temps là mais ça n'existe pas, les gens ne restent pas quand ça se complique, les gens partent en Afrique !

Brady lui a pardonné, devrais je lui pardonner ? Mon dieu, elle ne cesse de s'excuser, elle me veut, elle dit ça mais me voudra t elle vraiment avec l'enfant de Marc ?

April's POV

J'ai bossé avec Alex, il a été insupportable, il veut coucher avec son étudiante, ce n'est pas éthique, tout comme son string à elle, c'est son élève, il la fait passer devant, il va lui faire voir une vessie qu'on est en train de faire pousser, il la fait participer, lui fait toucher des os, il lui explique tout très gentiment en lui faisant des compliments ..c'est un porc ! Et c'est une garce !

Avery's POV

Il y a une course pour être chef des interne et si l'on s'en tient aux commentaires de nos étudiants, c'est Karev qui va l'être, je le déteste ! Mon étudiant a dit que je faisais passer mes possibilité d'apprendre avant celle de mon élève, quel con !

Le pire c'est quand ce soir April et moi avons bu une bière dans la cuisine l'étudiante d'Alex est apparue, habillée d'un simple t-shirt qui lui couvait à peine les fesse, pour venir chercher un verre d'eau. Putain la chance ! J'ai bien essayé de reluquer son p'tit cul mais April m'a filé un coup sur la tête. Trop injuste.

April fait la tête, elle est jalouse, elle ressemble à ces petit chien qui suivent gentiment leur maître et je l'aime bien, je veux pas qu'elle souffre alors à un moment il va falloir qu'elle lâche Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7

Alex's POV

Sheppard va commencer un essai clinique sur Alzheimer et il m'a pris pour travailler avec lui. Deux ans sur un projet comme ça, c'est que du bonus dans mon dossier pour être chef des internes. La tête de Meredith quand elle a su qu'il m'avait choisi moi, trop drôle. Et puis au fil des cas, parler aux gens, ne pas leur dire ce qu'ils vont avoir, les entendre me supplier de donner à leur mari/femme le médicament au lieu du placebo…C'est jouer à la roulette russe, en plus il faut savoir les soutenir, dire le bon mot au bon moment et je ne sais pas faire ça…aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour et heureusement que Meredith a été là. Elle a su quoi dire pour rassurer Monsieur Cobbet quand il a commencé à délirer…je sais que ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Avec les gosses, tu leur dis ce qui ne va pas, tu les soignes et c'est bon. Aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour et je sais que je vais pas tenir sur Alzheimer pendant 2 ans, regarder ces gens me supplier de leur donner le médicament, il faut être tordu comme Meredith pour gérer ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'en fin de journée j'ai dis à Sheppard que j'arrêtais, il a été stupéfait et j'ai ajouté qu'il devrait dire au chef que je faisais passer mes patients avant ma carrière avant de lui conseiller de travailler avec sa femme. Meredith doit travailler sur cet essai elle est faite pour ça.

Marc's POV

Aujourd'hui j'ai appris la meilleure nouvelle de toute ma vie Callie est enceinte de moi, elle attend mon bébé, je suis tellement content, enthousiaste ! Je vais être père je veux faire partie de la vie de cet enfant, je ne veux pas être l'oncle cool comme Callie me l'a proposé. Elle pensait me donner une porte de sortie mais je veux être dans sa vie, je veux être son père. Et quand Lexie va l'apprendre, elle va me quitter. Depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble c'est génial, on y va plus doucement, elle habite toujours chez Meredith mais là…ce soir elle doit venir faire à manger et j'ai une boule coincée dans l'estomac. J'ai quand même pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler à Dereck, il n'a pas été d'un grand soutien, je comprends, il essaye de faire un bébé avec Meredith et ça ne marche pas mais c'est pas ma faute si les Sloan sont hyper fertiles.

Chef's POV

J'étais au bloc quand j'ai appris pour les tweets de Bailey et ça ne m'a pas plu du tout. Je ne veux pas qu'on diffuse des informations sur les interventions en cours, que ce passerait il s'il y avait un problème durant l'une d'entre elle ? Bailey dit que c'est un outils très utile pour enseigner, moi je pense que c'est un bon moyen pour se retrouver avec un procès sur le dos. J'étais vraiment contre et comme je l'avais prédit, il y a eu une complication, le patient de Bailey a fait un pseudo anévrisme artériel. Je pensais réellement que c'était une mauvaise idée et puis grâce aux Tweets, Tacoma Methodist nous a proposé de nous envoyer une chambre Ricordi. Bailey est parti avec le pancréas et finalement en attendant son retour, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions posées par ces internes aux 4 coins du pays. Ca m'a rappelé Elis et ses interventions…que de bons souvenirs.

Lucie's POV

Ca fait peu de temps que je suis à Seattle Grace et j'avoue que je n'ai vu les drames que de loin mais quand je me suis retrouvée avec le docteur Torres sur la table d'examen entourée d'un docteur Sloan pas commode et d'un docteur Robbins pas à l'aise…Ils semblaient tous les 3 un peu ding. Donc en me levant ce matin, je ne pensais pas que ma journée allait tourner comme ça. Callie est terrorisée, angoissée, après la visite de ce matin, elle n'a pas quittée la salle de consultation. Elle est persuadée qu'il va arriver quelque chose au bébé. J'avoue qu'au début je pensais qu'elle se faisait beaucoup trop de souci pour rien mais ensuite…j'ai vu à quel point elle est stressé, quasi hystérique et j'ai également vu le docteur Sloan la manière qu'il a d'être vraiment là pour elle. Alors j'ai trouvé une solution pour qu'ils puissent entendre les battement de cœur du bébé, le seul moyen de la rassurer.

Jakson's POV

Depuis qu'elle est de retour, Christina est au taquet, constamment sur la brèche et je suis forcément en compétition avec elle. Aujourd'hui le docteur Altman doit poser un by-pass et je vais lui montrer que je suis le plus compétent, plus compétent que Yang et donc que je ferai un excellent chef des internes. Bref, je pensais être bon et puis je sais pas pourquoi, quand j'ai vu à quel point elle était sûr, compétente…j'ai parlé de la période où elle a craqué, au moment où c'est sorti de ma bouche je m'en suis voulu et le docteur Altman m'a regardé d'une manière…Après Christina a paniqué et j'ai voulu retrouver le docteur Hunt, apparemment le seul moyen de la calmer mais je n'ai pas réussi. Quand j'ai arrêté de chercher, je suis allé au bloc où l'opération avait déjà commencé, Altman était assistée de Yang. Elle m'a eu mais je ne me ferai pas avoir une autre fois. Elle est très forte. Elle était gentille et agréable avec notre patiente mais tout ça, c'est pas elle et je sais que je l'aurai.

Callie's POV

Cette journée a été épouvantable, Lexie va flipper, Arizona va me quitter, je le sens, elle n'a pas encore encaissé la nouvelle. Et puis j'ai un peu saigné et j'ai paniqué. Ni Marc ni Arizona ne m'ont pris au sérieux. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal et aucun n'a compris. Marc m'a même crié dessus mais je sais que quelque chose cloche, je le sens même si aucun d'eux ne me croit. Mon obstétricienne est nouvelle ici, Lucie Fields. Marc lui a même demandé ses recommandations. Bref, elle a été super, elle m'a rassuré et j'ai pu entendre les battements de son cœur. Elle a du aller chercher un appareil plus puissant et ça a été très gentil de sa part. Tout ce que je sais c'est que bébé va bien. Et ce soir, Arizona a ré-emménagé et je sais que ça va aller, elle est là pour rester.

Lexie's POV

Je rentre chez Meredith, je vois trouble à cause des larmes, j'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait fait ça, 2 fois ! La journée s'était bien passé, je lui cuisinais un repas, on allait passer une soirée agréable tous les 2 et puis il m'a dit que Callie était enceinte et j'ai trouvé ça génial, elle veut un bébé, c'est génial et puis j'ai compris quand j'ai vu sa tête…Il était mal à l'aise, il était content, il a entendu les battements du cœur mais moi je ne pensais qu'au fait qu'il m'avait encore mis dans une situation dans laquelle je ne voulais pas être. Il m'a trahi, abandonné sur le bas côté sans me demander mon avis, sans me prendre en compte.

Un mois plus tard.

Meredith's POV

Je travaille avec Dereck sur l'essai clinique d'Alzheimer et je trouve ça passionnant. J'aime qu'on travaille ensemble, je me sens à l'aise sur cet essai et également avec les patients.

On vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble, c'est super, il nous manque juste le bébé. Et puis aujourd'hui le chef m'a appelé pour commencer un nouvel essai clinique avec lui afin de vaincre le diabète de type 1 grâce aux notes trouvées dans les carnets de ma mère…Il pense que je dois travailler avec lui, que c'est mon héritage.

Toute la journée on m'en a parlé, Christina ma tanne pour que je le fasse mais je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir.

Avant nos rondes, Bailey nous a appris à Lexie et moi que notre père était là. Un souci de santé, des douleurs, il rejetait certainement le fois car il venait de moi, bref, Lexie s'en est chargée, j'ai autre chose en tête.

Je n'ai pas fait attention jusqu'à ce que Lexie m'annonce que sa petite copine, Danny, tatouée, âgée d'une 20taine d'année l'accompagnait. J'ai été surprise mais j'ai trouvé ça bien pour lui qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un sauf que Lexie a pêté un câble, hurlant, appelant Danny « sa crise de la 40taine ». Ca a été intense, apparemment quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment et ce n'est pas seulement papa. Il a du finalement passer sur le billard, ce n'était apparemment qu'un gros calcul rénal et il est reparti, disparaissant de ma vie.

Alex's POV

On avait enfin un cœur pour le bébé Cook et je suis allé chercher le dossier du donneur. J'y ai rencontré le docteur Field. Plutôt canon, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était une nouvelle infirmière. Bref, elle s'est braqué avant de me jeter du service. Je n'ai pas été appelé pour parler aux parents, j'ai été évincé de l'opération et je n'ai pu que regarder la césarienne puis la transplantation de la galerie, tout ça en accord avec Arizona. J'hallucine, elle est allée cafter et me voilà évincé du cas. Franchement, elle est trop susceptible, d'abord Stark, maintenant elle, ça va devenir compliqué de travailler.

Bref, l'intervention s'est bien passé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce docteur Field est susceptible mais elle est plutôt canon.

Lucie's POV

Incroyable, il est le stéréotype du médecin que j'exècre. Il me prend d'abord pour une infirmière, essayant lamentablement un début de drague, j'aurai pu passer par dessus mais ensuite il appelle mon patient un légume ! C'est un sale con et je l'ai viré de néonat. Je suis allé voir son supérieur, le docteur Robbins et avec son accord je l'ai viré de ce cas. Travailler avec un type pareil je peux pas. Pour qui se prend il ?

J'ai assisté à l'accouchement et j'ai été dans la galerie à côté de Karev durant la transplantation. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là, et puis il m'a dit que j'avais exagéré, que c'était sa patiente. Il m'a énervé mais quand il y a eu une complication, il s'est montré différent, il était inquiet, mal à l'aise…peut être était il différent.

Et ce soir, il était avec la famille au dessus de la couveuse et je le regardais, ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai dit à Arizona que je l'avais viré de néonat, ça l'a fait rigoler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle va essayé de faire quelque chose pour sa grande gueule mais qu'il fait attention à ses patients et que ça ne s'apprend pas. Il m'intrigue. Et ce soir en sortant de l'ascenseur, allait m'inviter mais j'ai refusé avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Lexie's POV

Depuis notre rupture, Marc n'a pas essayé de ma parler, il me laisse de l'espace, j'en ai besoin. Et ce matin quand Bailey est venue m'apprendre que papa était là…j'ai été furieuse qu'il ne m'ait pas appelé. J'ai été encore plus furieuse de voir débarquer sa copine, la vingtaine, tatoué, Danny.

Je comprends pas cette relation, et la voilà qui s'inquiète, je lui en veux tellement, il appelle rarement, il nous fait sa crise de la quarantaine et il la défend contre moi ! J'en peux plus, d'abord Marc qui me laisse sur le côté, faisant un enfant à Callie sans me consulter et maintenant mon père qui se maque avec une jeunette. Bientôt il va l'épouser et couper les pont avec moi pour lui faire des marmots, il a un schéma pré-établi il a fait la même chose à Meredith je suis tellement en colère !

Je comprends pas, Meredith m'a dit de le laisser faire, il n'y a que Jackson qui m'ait écouté et ce soir je suis allée m'excuser mais c'est dur.

Marc's POV

Je m'inquiète pour Lexie je l'ai trouvée très énervée, c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Avery lui parler en échange d'une participation à mes interventions. Il n'a pas été très efficace, même avec l'astuce du beurre de cacahuète. C'est dans ces cas là que je me dit que c'est sérieux. Tout ce qu'il a réussi à me dire c'est que son père était ici avec sa copine qui a apparemment son âge et qu'il pourrait rejeter le rein.

Bref, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

Et il y a Callie qui a décidé qu'elle ne serait désormais plus minoritaire dans la prise de décision. Elle était très remontée et on a fait profil bas, les hormones sont en ébullition.

April's POV

Aujourd'hui c'était vraiment pas le bon jour. J'ai travaillé sur un cas débile avec Hunt et Torrez un jeune qui s'est cassé un nombre incalculable d'os. Il a voulu faire une cascade, il s'est filmé et surtout il s'est loupé. Il voulait diffuser la vidéo sur Internet, genre Jackass. Callie n'a pas arrêté de me remballer, je suis trop enthousiaste, ma voie est trop aiguë…elle est enceinte, elle est apparemment privée de café, elle est hormonale et voulait m'arracher la tête.

Meredith's POV

J'ai décidé de demander la supervision d'une heure aux urgences. Ca fait bien sur un CV dans la course au poste de chef des internes. Christina pense que je suis folle et quand elle m'a dit que Callie voulait qu'elle soit la marraine de son enfant…non, elle sera la marraine de MON enfant !

Tout allait relativement, je gérais, Dereck m'a fait ma piqûre d'hormones, j'ai vu Alec se faire draguer et devenir muet sous la surprise. Je suis sûre qu'il l'aime bien. J'ai trouvé ça marrant car ça fait un moment et c'est une bonne chose pour lui. Une heure c'est court et puis ça s'est emballé. La femme du chef est arrivée, je suis sûr qu'il y a plus que sa chute et il n'a pas aimé mes conclusions, puis il y a eu un type avec un couteau planté dans la tête, le patient de Lexie a fait un AVC, alors qu'il était autorisé à rentrer chez lui et enfin le cas de monsieur Richter s'est dégradé. Il a fait un arrêt, on a du l'ouvrir en urgence car son aorte se déchirait. Il est finalement mort sur la table et j'ai prévenu sa famille par téléphone.

Je suis complètement effondrée. C'est bien plus dur que je ne pensais.

Alex's POV

Me suspendre ou venir signer tous mes dossiers un jour de repos, j'hallucine, ils n'ont vraiment que ça à faire, emmerder les gens. Bref, je suis là, il faut que je fasse vite si je veux aller voir ce match.

J'ai demandé à April de me donner un coup de main mais tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à me dire c'est que c'était illégale avant de refuser. C'est bien son genre. Là dessus Field n'a pu s'empêcher de commenter ma demande d'aide avant de se proposer quand elle a su que c'était pour être à l'heure au match. La finale de basket universitaire, elle trouvait ça génial et elle a pris la moitié de mon paquet de dossier. Elle était bizarre au début puis on a bien discuté, elle aime le sport, elle me trouve un peu moins débile et elle rigole beaucoup. C'était sympa, j'ai passé un bon moment en sa compagnie.

Et quand elle m'a demandé de l'inviter au match, j'ai pas su quoi répondre. Alors je l'ai invité et elle a refusé avant de me dire qu'elle voulait juste voir si je l'inviterai à sortir. Bien entendu Meredith étant là, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me charrier dessus.

Bref, j'allais partir pour voir le match et j'ai vu que le gamin avec la jambe brisé, Nathan attendait toujours car il n'y avait pas de chirurgien. J'ai filé mes places à Jackson et je l'ai monté en chirurgie.

Lucie's POV

Quand j'ai entendu Karev dire « imiter la signature », je me suis dit que ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui et puis j'ai su que c'était pour le match des Huskies alors je l'ai aidé. Il aime le basket universitaire, un bon point pour lui. Je l'ai aidé car mes mamans n'étaient dilatées qu'à 3cm. On a passé du temps ensemble, c'était sympa, il m'a fait rigoler. Et puis quand il m'a demandé si je voulais venir avec lui après lui avoir forcé la main et que j'ai refusé, il était sans voie, j'ai trouvé ça marrant.

Ce soir, il n'est pas allé au match, je l'ai observé de la galerie, il ne sait pas que je le regarde. Il a choisi de s'occuper de la fracture de cet enfant. Et il est apparemment génial avec les gamins. Alex Karev, un mystère.

Jackson's POV

J'ai l'impression de faire tampon entre Lexie et Sloan quand ils sont dans la même pièce. L'autre jour elle a refusé de sortir boire un verre mais ce soir quand je lui ai proposé le match après qu'Alex m'ait filé sa place…elle a dit oui. J'aime beaucoup Lexie et j'ai envie de la protéger de lui. C'est pour ça que je lui ai menti la semaine dernière elle s'est confiée à moi et je ne voulait pas tout rapporter à Sloan elle m'avait fait confiance, je ne voulais pas la trahir. Peut être aussi que je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans sa vie.

Teddy's POV

Ce soir j'ai eu un rendez-vous et j'ai jamais cru y arriver. Il est venu me chercher à l'hôpital, il était élégant, charmant, différent de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré et puis Henry a débarqué, mon mari. Je n'ai pas su comment le présenter donc je n'ai rien dit. L'intervention en urgence pour le déchirement de l'aorte s'est mal passée et quand je suis enfin partie pour diner, j'étais d'humeur moins joyeuse, bien entendu le regard de chien battu d'Henry n'a pas aidé.

Meredith's POV

Depuis que j'ai commencé mon traitement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je vois pas bien, je dois plisser les yeux pour distinguer les petits caractères…je pense que ça affecte ma vision. Et ce matin Dereck a demandé mon avis pour les plans de la salle de bain et j'ai pas pu l'aider car j'y vois pas grand chose. Alex m'a dit que je devrais aller voir une obstétricienne, pas n'importe laquelle, l'obstétricienne sexy sur laquelle il craque. Il fait le timide mais je sais qu'elle lui plait et il cherche toutes les excuses pour lui parler. On verra ce que je vais faire, pour le moment je gère.

Marc's POV

Elles veulent faire une amniocentèse mais Callie n'en a pas besoin. Elle n'est pas vieille, tout va bien. Je ne veux pas de cette procédure, contrairement à Arizona car c'est dangereux. Et qu'est ce qu'elle va faire si tout n'est pas parfait ? Avorter ? Je ne veux pas perdre cet autre bébé j'ai perdu celui d'Addison, j'ai perdu Sloan, j'ai perdu mon petit fils, je ne veux pas perdre ce bébé. Putain !

Lexie's POV

On a eu ce cas, Ricky, atteint de mucoviscidose et aujourd'hui il a reçu 2 superbes poumons pour une transplantation. Sa copine était là pour lui, ils avaient l'air si amoureux mais ensuite on a découvert qu'elle était également atteinte de mucoviscidose. Ca remettait tout en cause le docteur Altman a hésité à pratiquer l'intervention ils devaient rompre. La vie est si injuste, ils s'aiment et ils doivent se séparer. Ca me fait penser à Marc, je l'aime et je pensais vraiment qu'il était mon homme idéal, que je l'avais trouvé…quand je l'entends parler de ce bébé, je vois à quel point il le veut…des fois je me dis que j'ai été injuste, que peut être…

Alex's POV

Meredith voit pas bien, j'ai pas cherché plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle pour vérifier ses yeux. J'ai regardé, elle n'a pas de glaucome, sa corné va bien sauf qu'elle n'y voit que dalle et elle ne devrait pas pratiquer la médecine. Je suis même allé voir le docteur Field pour lui demander conseil et elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle pense que je veux seulement sortir avec elle et que j'utilise tous les moyens pour venir lui parler faut qu'elle arrête.

Meredith's POV

Ma patiente a eu le médicament lors de l'intervention, pas le placebo. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Son fils Kyle a été opéré afin de lui retirer le kyste à la gorge. Quand on a présenté le cas de Kyle à Stark il trouvait irresponsable que les parents aient laissé se développer le kyste aussi longtemps. Il voulait appeler les services sociaux mais apparemment il ne l'a pas fait. Quant à moi, tout irait bien si je n'étais pas devenue quasiment aveugle durant la procédure. J'ai donc du arrêter mon traitement. Je n'avais plus que 2 cachés avant de finir et j'ai du arrêter. Ca repousse tout, ça complique encore les choses pour notre bébé.

Lucie's POV

Aujourd'hui il y a eu la visite mensuelle de Callie. Bien entendu, Arizona et Marc étaient présent. C'est toujours très drôle de les voir inter-agir ensemble. Quand j'ai eu le malheur de parler de l'amniocentèse…waou ! Tout est à débattre, c'est impressionnant, bref, ils me diront plus tard ce qu'ils ont décidé. Et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise ce matin de voir débarquer Alex Karev dans mon service. Il a trouvé une excuse pour venir me parler, une amie qui a des problèmes de vision à la suite de la prise d'un traitement hormonale pour tomber enceinte ouai c'est ça, comme si il avait une amie qui lui parlerait de ses problèmes de fertilité ! Il est marrant, je n'aime pas les jeux, c'est tellement plus simple d'inviter quelqu'un à sortir plutôt que de trouver des excuses bidons pour l'aborder. Et il m'a invité et j'ai refusé il m'amuse. Mais ce soir, j'ai été très surprise de voir arriver les docteur Grey et Sheppard pour un problème de vision à cause d'un traitement de fertilité. Il me surprend de plus en plus.

Jackson's POV

Lexie s'est identifiée à notre patient toute la journée. Elle est encore obsédée par Sloan, je la regarde le regarder avec ses yeux tristes et je voudrais qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y a plein d'autres mecs. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement…elle croit à ces connerie d'âme sœur et ce soir quand elle a enfin lâché prise et qu'elle m'a demandé en rigolant si je ferais partie de la longue liste des types qui seraient intéressés, j'ai dit oui.

April's POV

Le docteur Stark est vraiment spécial, pas sympathique et aujourd'hui j'ai travaillé avec lui. Il a été égal à lui même, il voulait appeler les services sociaux pour le cas de cet enfant mais ce n'était pas nécessaire et je l'ai finalement convaincu, j'ai été surprise mais il a suivi mes conseils. Et ce soir, quand il m'a invité à sortir, je suis restée estomaquée. Je suis excitée et un peu surprise, beaucoup en fait et également terrifiée et…je crois que je vais dire oui.

Lexie's POV

Ce couple m'a fait énormément de peine. Ils s'aiment, ça crève les yeux mais avec ses nouveaux poumons, elle peut le tuer. Elle a la mucoviscidose et lui des poumons neufs, ils sont incompatible. C'est moi qui ait du la convaincre de le quitter et qui lui ait ensuite annoncé. Jackson a été très cartésien, objectif, moi je vois les sentiments qui les lie. Ca a été dur. Je crois aux l'âme sœur et puis je crois que je pensais que Marc et moi avions quelque chose de spécial…Quand elle est partie, j'ai aussi laissé partir Marc. Jackson m'a fait savoir qu'il était parmi l'hypothétique horde d'hommes qui allaient vouloir sortir avec moi et je sais pas, le fait qu'on ait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, son regard et ce qui ne gâche rien, ses abdos ont fait le reste.

Alex's POV

La maison est devenue un asile de ding. Avery se tape Lexie, on dirait des lapins et je crois que je suis jaloux car je rame avec Lucie. C'est le monde à l'envers. April sort avec Stark, avant hier soir je rentrais et il était en train de la raccompagner. Ca m'a surpris, voir choqué. Il y a des trucs que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? C'est un connard ! Et bien entendu maintenant elle est sur des interventions nettement plus intéressantes. Hallucinant !

J'ai donc décidé de déménager, mon but c'est de devenir chef des interne et le meilleur moyen c'est d'être 24h sur 24 à l'hôpital. J'ai donc déplacé la caravane pour la mettre sur le parking et pouvoir être un maximum à l'hôpital. En même temps, pour ce que ça sert quand je suis au service de Stark…

Meredith's POV

Aujourd'hui on diagnostique la femme du chef. Lors de son premier accident, j'avais émis la possibilité que ça puisse être alzheimer mais le chef a refusé cette éventualité et puis elle est revenue et le docteur Bailey a également trouvé que quelque chose clochait. Depuis elle subit des tests et il veut qu'elle soit intégrée au programme. Pour le moment c'est trop tôt et puis elle refuse de croire qu'elle est malade.

Callie's POV

Aujourd'hui c'est ma fête prénatale, je suis si excitée, les cadeaux, les jeux débile, une journée pour moi pour fêter mon bébé, ça va être génial. Arizona n'est pas emballée mais Marc lui me soutient à fond, il y aura du scrapbooking, des stylos fluos, des stand, à manger et à boire... Tout le monde va être là, c'est super.

April's POV

Depuis que je sors avec Robert, je me sens différente, plus sûre de moi. Tout le monde trouve que c'est bizarre mais il est vraiment différent en dehors de travail. Il est intéressant, gentil, drôle…Alex pense que je ne devrais pas sortir avec lui mais je lui ai jamais rien dit sur les personnes avec qui il sort et ce matin il est revenu à la charge, il a été désagréable.

A_ Une promotion canapé, je suis vraiment impressionnée

Ap_ Je ne couche pas avec Stark,

A_ Je ne couche pas avec Stark

Ap_ On ne sort même pas ensemble !

A_ On ne sort même pas ensemble !

Ap_ Je suis sérieuse ! Peut être qu'au début je le pensait mais ce n'est pas ça. On sort mais pas comme tu penses. On est amis.

A_ Ouai, des amis nus.

Il avait été très immature durant notre conversation, répétant ce que je disait en essayant de m'imiter. Est ce que les gens pensaient comme lui ? Oh mon dieu !

Alex's POV

Stark a accepté de me filer du boulot seulement après qu'April lui ait dit qu'elle serait en retard pour leur rencard de ce soir. Tu parles, plus de resto mais regarder un film chez lui, quelle naïve !On sait tous ce que ça veut dire

St_ Karev pourriez vous aider le docteur Kepner ?

A_ Maintenant vous avez besoin de moi ?

St_ Ne jouez pas à ça.

Ap_ Ok, donc si tu prends ceux-là, je pourrai faire le reste…Quoi ?

A_ Tu ne verras ce film que s'il passe au plafond de sa chambre

J'en reviens pas qu'elle gobe tout ce qu'il dise.

Christina's POV

Le chef n'a toujours pas pris de décision quant au choix du chef des internes. Et puis le mari de Teddy a été emmené en urgence il avait fait un malaise pendant son jogging. On lui a fait des tests et après qu'on lui ai donné des médicaments pour faire une angio, ses inhibitions sont tombées. Il lui a fait une déclaration d'amour sous les yeux du chef alors qu'elle venait de dire que leur mariage n'était qu'une transactions pour l'aider. C'était moyen. Bref, il a une tumeur près du cœur et je vais l'enlever.

Marc's POV

J'ai grave assuré pour la fête du bébé, j'ai préparé tout ce que voulait Callie. Arizona a été ronchon tout le temps, elle ne la connaît pas aussi bien que moi et ce genre de choses l'énervent mais tout ce qui compte c'est que Callie soit contente et que j'ai assuré. Lexie est même venue, j'ai trouvé ça gentil de sa part. On a un peu discuté et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec quelqu'un et ça m'a fait un choc. J'ai demandé qui s'était, elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est éloignée mais quand je l'ai vu s'éclipser avec Avery…Je ne m'y attendais pas, putain Avery ! Ca a fait plus mal que j'aurai cru.

April's POV

Lorsque l'on personnalisait des body pour le futur bébé, ils ont tous commenté ma relation avec Robert, incroyable ! Alex leur a parlé de ma soirée et quand ils ont tous acquiescé pour dire que « venir voir un film chez moi » c'est un code pour coucher…et que ce soir j'allais y passer, j'ai paniqué. Je ne vais pas coucher avec Stark ! Je l'ai dit, en fait, je l'ai apparemment crié et tout le monde présent dans la pièce s'est retourné, j'avais envie de m'enterrer et de tous les étrangler et quand j'ai vu Jackson venir chercher Lexie pour une « consultation », tu parles ! On sait tous ce que ça veut dire.

Lucie's POV

A la petite fête de Callie, j'ai vaguement discuté avec Alex. Il est incroyable, volant de la nourriture, il se croit tellement malin de me dire que je craque pour lui, c'est un abruti mais il m'intrique alors je suis allée parler au docteur Grey. Ils sont amis, suffisamment pour qu'elle lui parle de ses problème de fertilité.

Lu_ Vous êtes vraiment amis avec le docteur Karev ? Vraiment ?

M_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Lu_ Ca m'étonne c'est tout. Vous ne semblez pas être le genre de fille qui supporte ce genre de néandertalien, donc, dites moi ce que je loupe

M_ Vous manquez beaucoup…Une de ces copines est devenue dingue, sa femme a failli mourir puis elle l'a quitté. Et puis on lui a tiré dessus et il a failli se vider de son sang dans un ascenseur. Ca fait beaucoup. Alors le coup de néandertalien, c'est juste de la comédie… Très bien joué.

Elle m'a laissé et j'avoue que je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Arizona's POV

Cette journée est enfin finie, finie cette fête insupportable maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à finir de ranger mais on a perdu la liste sur laquelle est inscrite les cadeaux que les gens ont apportés et Marc me sort pas les yeux, je n'avais pas signé pour faire un bébé avec lui mais il est là, tout le temps, et il semblerait qu'il connaisse mieux Callie que moi et j'en ai marre.

Mais ce soir quand elle s'est excusée d'être aussi insupportable avant de m'offrir un week-end en amoureux…enfin, juste elle et moi. Demain on part en week-end, loin de Marc.

April's POV

Avec l'aide d'Alex, on a fini tous les dossiers mais Robert n'a pas été très sympa alors je lui en ai fait la remarque pour qu'il s'excuse et d'un coup j'ai senti la pression. J'ai donc annulé, prétextant la course pour être chef des internes. Il a accepté, comprenant, me disant que j'étais belle, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, je ne voulais être qu'amie avec lui et lui non. On a donc rompu et je suis rentrée un peu déprimé. J'ai vu de loin Alex assis devant sa caravane en grande discussion avec une blonde pour finalement tomber sur Jackson et Lexie en train de se bécoter sur le canapé. Ils ne font que ça. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, je les ai fait fuir.

Meredith's POV

Aujourd'hui ça a été difficile, tout d'abord il y a eu la femme du chef avec qui on a fait beaucoup de test. Il voudrait qu'elle rentre dans notre essai mais elle ne remplit pas tous les paramètres. Et puis il y a eu madame Beshari qui a été prise pour l'essai, son fils est revenu de Londres et elle a finalement abandonné pour qu'il puisse vivre sa vie. Et enfin la fête prénatale de Callie. Callie qui est enceinte sans même avoir essayé. Ca a été une journée difficile.

Lucie's POV

Je n'aurai jamais pensé finir ma journée dans son lit. En sortant de l'hôpital, je l'ai vu, assis devant sa caravane, une bière à la main à manger tout ce qu'il avait pu voler durant la fête de Callie. Après ma discussion avec le docteur Grey, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai pensé à Alex Karev, pourquoi il réagissait comme il le faisait. Il drague, il me drague mais il n'attaque jamais à croire qu'il a été trop souvent échaudé alors j'ai fait le premier pas. Il m'a offert un bière et je lui ai dit qu'il me trouvait charmante avant de l'embrasser.

Le lendemain

Lexie's POV

Quand on a su pour l'accident, on s'est tous réuni. C'est Meredith qui est allé prévenir Marc et quand il est arrivé en courant, il était affolé, énervé, il avait l'air dévasté mais je n'ai rien dit. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil tout en me taisant je n'ai plus le droit de m'en mêler. Quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel était Callie, mon dieu, c'est grave. On ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir, on ne sait pas si le bébé va s'en sortir et tout le monde est à cran. On a travaillé sur Callie et à chaque fois que Marc ou Arizona suppliait pour avoir des nouvelles du bébé, ça me brisait le cœur.

Arizona's POV

C'était censé être notre week-end à toutes les 2 et puis tout est parti en live. Une minute nous étions heureuse et la minute d'après elle était sur le capot après être passé par le par brise. Je l'ai demandé en mariage et le camion est arrivé de nul part. On ne sait pas si elle et le bébé vont s'en sortir et j'essaye de ne pas craquer. Je vais bien, je vais bien…

April's POV

C'est épouvantable, hier on fêtait leur bébé et aujourd'hui on essaye de les sauver tous les 2. Le docteur Sloan m'a fait de la peine, il était tellement en colère et affligé. Le docteur Robbins a l'air d'être sous le choc. Alex est allé la voir dans la galerie quand elle s'est effondrée, il l'a prise dans ses bras et plus tard je l'ai vu lui recoudre sa plaie au front. Je ne sais pas si ça va bien se finir. On a refermé Callie pour que son corps récupère mais on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir. On attend de voir si elle survit aux prochaines 24h si c'est le cas, on l'ouvre à nouveau pour finir ce qu'on a commencé.

Lucie's POV

Quand le chef m'a demandé qu'elle allait être mon plan pour Callie, il m'a pris de court. Je suis obstétricienne, pas chirurgien et j'ai été mal à l'aise de m'expliquer devant mes collègues. On m'a appris plus tard que le docteur Montgomery avait été appelé je me suis sentie humiliée devant tout le monde et exclue. J'attendais un peu de soutien d'Alex, c'est stupide de se dire qu'après qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble, j'attendais qu'il me soutienne mais il m'a simplement dit, « c'est la meilleure » et de « faire avec ». Je me sentais déjà stupide et il ne m'a pas aidé. Son hélico a atterri et quand elle est descendue, elle s'est dirigé vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de l'envoyer chercher des résultats. Elle l'a appelé Alex. Quand j'ai voulu lui parler de ce qu'on allait faire, elle m'a envoyé balader apparemment j'ai foiré en ne stoppant pas les contractions et en ne lui donnant pas de stéroïde pour développer les poumons du bébé.

Par la suite, je n'ai quasiment pas vu Alex, lui et le docteur Montgomery étaient tout le temps ensemble. Il travaillaient apparemment bien en équipe.

Alex's POV

C'est une journée de merde personne n'avait imaginé que ça allait tourner comme ça. Lucie n'a pas assuré ce matin et je sais pas ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise. Elle veut que je la rassure ? Que je lui mente ? Je ne suis pas comme ça et je n'ai pas le temps. Addison et moi devons sauver le bébé de Callie. Tout le monde s'occupe de Callie, nous notre priorité, c'est le bébé.

Meredith's POV

J'étais jalouse que Callie soit enceinte sans essayer alors que je fais tout pour l'être et rien ne marche. Je me sens tellement mal vis à vis d'elle que j'ai dit à Christina qu'elle pouvait être la marraine. On est tous démoralisé, on ne sait pas si on va réussir à les sauver. Et puis on a vu le suçon d'Alex et ça nous a changé les idées. Je trouvais ça bien pour lui, Lucie est la première personne qu'il apprécie depuis très longtemps, même Christina l'a gentiment charrié.

Puis il nous a remis en place, il ne fallait pas s'emballer car elle travaillait à Seattle Grace Mercy Mortuaire. Il s'attend toujours au pire, une folle, un cancer, une tuerie, un bus. Il ne croit pas qu'il a droit au bonheur.

Jackson's POV

Ca allait super bien entre Lexie et moi depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Et puis il y a eu l'accident et maintenant elle a ce regard quand elle regarde Sloan…Elle s'est proposée pour aller lui parler lors de l'opération et elle arrivait à peine à me regarder dans les yeux. Et ce soir elle a voulu dormir à l'hôpital au cas ou, pour le bébé de Sloan et je suis rentré seul dormir à la maison. Elle n'a même pas voulu se justifier.

April's POV

Cette journée a été épouvantable quand Bailey m'a expliqué qu'on ne pouvait rien faire et qu'on allait la refermer pour la laisser se remettre…Je suis contente que le docteur Montgomery soit venue c'est une spécialiste, elle va sauver le bébé. Ce soir je crois qu'on a tous dormis à l'hôpital. J'ai cherché une salle de repos pas trop loin de la chambre de Callie et j'ai eu du mal à en trouver une de libre. Après 2 tentatives…

Ap_ Oh désolée.

A_ C'est bon, il y a un lit de libre.

Je suis entrée en essayant de me faire toute petite, je me suis allongé sur le lit en face de celui d'Alex et j'ai tenté de m'endormir. Je ne voulais pas le déranger je ne suis jamais très à l'aise quand je suis seule avec lui ça aiderait si je ne craquais pas pour lui. J'ai soufflé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ça tournait dans ma tête, je tenais mon pager dans la main et j'ai regardé à ma gauche. Il semblait dormir, allongé sur le dos.

A_ Arrête de me regarder.

Ap_ Non, je..non

A_ Je sens ton regard.

Ap_ …Tu crois que Callie va s'en sortir ?

A_ On fera tout pour.

Il s'est tourné sur le côté, dos au mur, on s'est regardé quelques secondes puis il a fermé les yeux pour s'endormir. Sa respiration a changé et j'ai continué à le regarder il était beaucoup moins intimidant une fois qu'il dormait, il n'avait pas l'air d'être constamment sur la défensive.

Lucie's POV

Quand on est retourné au bloc, je suis restée en retrait, regardant ce qui se passait, attendant au cas ou. Alex et le docteur Montgomery ne se sont pas quittés de la matinée et les voir travailler ensemble…ils sont syncro, ils font une sacrée équipe. Je n'ai jamais été sur des gros trauma et regarder ce qui se passe est très impressionnant. Quand elle m'a remise le bébé, les choses ont dérapées et j'ai demandé à ce qu'Alex vienne m'aider. Rien ne se passait comme ça aurait du et on a du intuber. J'étais à 2 doigts de paniquer et le docteur Robbins m'a éjecter pour prendre ma place.

Marc's POV

Mon univers a été chamboulé, quand Meredith m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un accident, j'ai paniqué et puis j'ai vu l'état de Callie…J'ai jamais eu aussi peur, peur de perdre mon enfant mais surtout peur de perdre ma meilleure amie. J'aurai tout donné pour elle, même notre enfant. Arizona et moi nous nous sommes même disputés mais je m'en fou, elle n'est rien pour ce bébé alors j'aurai le dernier mot.

Mais maintenant on ne peut qu'attendre. Je suis père, je suis assis à côté de cette couveuse à regarder ma fille, elle est magnifique et minuscule et je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que la regarder. C'est une battante, je me dit que ça va aller. Il faut juste que Callie se réveille. Tout à l'heure j'ai été injuste avec Arizona, elle est sa mère, on est tout les 3 parent, on est une famille.

Arizona's POV

Après ces 2 jours, je suis éreintée, la tension entre Marc et moi est retombée une fois qu'il s'est excusé. Quand Callie a ouvert les yeux, j'ai cru que j'hallucinais et puis elle a dit oui. Elle a dit oui, on va se marier, on va être une famille. Je savais qu'elle allait se réveiller et que ça allait aller. Je l'ai dit à Marc, je savais que lui parler allait aider, lui parler de notre fille, à quel point elle est belle, à quel point elle est forte, on est une famille.

Jackson's POV

J'ai aidé Yang avec sa procédure elle est passé par dessus Altman avec l'accord du chef et ça a été tendu mais on a sauvé Callie et son bébé. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Et ce soir, quand tout a été fini, je me suis permis de penser à Lexie et moi. Une partie de moi savait en me mettant avec elle qu'elle n'était pas complètement…guérie de Sloan mais je me disais… et puis hier soir quand elle a décidé de rester là, ça a été la douche froide. Je ne veux pas attendre après une fille qui est toujours amoureuse de son ex. C'est ce que je lui ai dit et elle a décidé de rentrer avec moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7

Meredith's POV

Il y a une semaine nous étions en train d'essayer de sauver Callie et Sofia. Et puis Callie s'est réveillée sans séquelle neurologique, quant à Sofia, elle tient le coup, donc pour le moment tout va bien. Addison est repartie. On a presque retrouvé une vie normale, Dereck et moi travaillons à nouveau sur l'essai clinique. Lexie et Jackson continuent de roucouler, apparemment tout va bien. Elle semble heureuse, détendue, une relation sans complication. Avec Jackson, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, pas de projet, profiter du moment, c'est ce qu'elle veut pour le moment. Alex dort toujours sur le parking et je le vois nettement moins. Mais quand je le vois, April n'est jamais loin. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'aperçoit plus de sa présence. Elle et lui bossent ensemble, bien souvent avec Stark mais il y a plus que ça. Le matin de l'intervention sur Callie, je les ai vu sortir ensemble d'une salle de repos, je n'ai rien dit mais... A plusieurs reprises ils sont allés boire un verre ensemble chez Joe et il faut dire ce qu'il est, elle le mange du regard.

Christina's POV

Je suis sur le cas de Callie 24h sur 24. Elle a fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée mais il reste encore du boulot. Sloan et Robbins ont mis au point un système ils sont tout le temps là, en fait tout le monde s'organise autour d'elles pour soutenir Callie, lui donner des nouvelles de Sofia comme elle ne l'a encore jamais vu hormis en photo et vidéo. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai cédé, après que Kepner l'aie faite pleurer, j'ai décidé qu'elle allait voir sa fille. Alors cette nuit, Meredith, Alex, Lexie, Kepner Avery et moi l'avons faite rouler en douce jusqu'au service de néonat pour qu'elle puisse voir sa fille même si pour le moment elle ressemble plus à un poulet déplumé.

April's POV

Depuis que c'est fini entre Robert et moi il est à nouveau devenu insupportable. S'il pouvait être professionnel, ça m'aiderait. Il refuse quasiment de m'adresser la parole, il est apparemment « coincé » avec moi pour l'assistanat sur les interventions. Et pour couronner le tout, il est souvent de mauvaise humeur. Franchement, c'est trop demander qu'il agisse en adulte ?

J'avoue, son attitude me blesse, je ne pensais pas que notre rupture allait tout changer mais apparemment c'est le cas. Des fois je regrette, pas ma décision car je n'étais pas investie romantiquement mais je regrette que ça se soit fini comme ça. Heureusement il y a le boulot et quand j'ai fini, je passe du temps avec Alex, c'est agréable et à chaque fois, mon cœur bat la chamade.

Lucie's POV

Je me suis jamais posé de question sur mes compétences. J'ai toujours réussi mais avec Callie et Sofia je me suis sentie incompétente, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, y compris Alex. Il n'a pas été d'un grand soutien, il s'est montré froid, tel que je le connaissais et j'attendais plus de sa part. Cette histoire a remis beaucoup de chose en question, mon travail, mon futur, je crois que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

Alex's POV

Je suis sur le cas de Madame Pulcher avec Hunt une vieille dame exécrable qui a un cancer en phase terminale. Elle est désagréable et je payerai pour qu'on l'autorise à rentrer chez elle afin de ne plus avoir à travailler sur son cas. J'en peux plus, elle est insupportable, friquée, elle croit qu'elle peut tout faire. Bref, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas bossé en pédiatrie et aujourd'hui quand Robbins m'a montré les opérations dont avaient besoins ces gosses, le projet sur lequel elle bossait quand elle était en Afrique…c'est impressionnant. Il faudrait les faire venir ici, à Seattle mais elle n'a ni l'argent, ni le temps Torres et Sofia sont sa priorité.

Lexie's POV

Alex m'a fait rigolé. Hunt l'a questionné sur le projet sur lequel il travaillait pour être chef des internes et il a parlé d'enfants qu'il souhaitait faire venir d'Afrique pour les opérer à Seattle.

Il a sorti ça comme ça, inventé sur le moment, il le sait, Hunt le sait et je le sais. Plus tard il a tenté de me persuader que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air mais…Sacré Alex !

Christina's POV

Teddy ne m'a toujours pas autorisé à opérer sur ses interventions. En fait, Callie est ma dernière patiente cardio. Je passe tout mon temps à m'occuper d'elle, je l'aide dans sa rééducation et apparemment ça se présente bien mais ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…Je suis déjà disqualifiée pour le poste de chef des internes car Owen est en charge du choix et maintenant ça, c'est trop injuste.

Alex's POV

Au départ, j'ai juste parlé de ces enfants d'Afrique histoire de dire que j'avais un projet, comme apparemment tout le monde et puis je me suis impliqué. Il fallait trouver des financements et à force de travailler au corps Madame Pulcher, j'ai réussi à réunir 100000$. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me filer cet argent pour ces enfants, j'étais fier de moi et Lexie a été soufflée.

Alors j'ai lancé le projet et puis ça s'est compliqué, Mme Pulcher est morte et je ne pouvais pas tout annuler, j'avais déjà le soutien de Sheppard, Bailey, Webber, Hunt, Robbins, Sloan mais apparemment pas Stark. Il m'en croit incapable, salopard. Bref, je ne pouvais pas dire à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait plus d'argent alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai continué.

April's POV

Je vois nettement moins Alex, il ne sort plus, il passe son temps soit à l'hôpital soit dans sa caravane. J'ai entendu parler de son projet, tout le monde en a entendu parler, il ne parle que de ça, il est à fond. Et puis ce matin j'ai vu sa caravane se faire embarquer par la fourrière. Il est resté là, un peu hébété, il avait juste ces papiers dans la main et sa sacoche dans l'autre. Je n'ai rien dit mais je trouve ça très bizarre, et ses affaires ? Bref, moi je ne pense qu'à une chose, Sofia et Callie doivent sortir incessamment sous peu.

Marc's POV

J'ai l'impression que ma vie est en suspend depuis l'accident. Arizona et moi passons tout notre temps à l'hôpital, avec Callie et Sofia. On est passé par dessus nos problèmes pour se concentrer sur ce qui devait être fait et on a réussi on a crée une sorte de système. Sofia se développe, elle va relativement bien et Callie se remet. On est arrivé à un compromis, nous sommes une famille tous les 4 et, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Ma fille est magnifique, elle ressemble tellement à Callie… Mais maintenant qu'elles sont toutes les 2 autorisées à rentrer, j'ai l'impression qu'un nouveau chapitre de notre vie va s'ouvrir. Ca va bien se passer, toutes les mauvaises choses sont derrières nous, les opérations, c'est fini, on va pouvoir vivre.

Lexie's POV

Pour moi le projet d'Alex c'était du vent et puis je l'ai vu extorquer 100000$ à notre riche patiente afin de pouvoir le monter. Il m'a choqué avant de me scotché quand elle a accepté. Et puis elle est décédé et j'ai cru que c'était fini mais aujourd'hui il nous a confié à tous un enfant dont on est le responsable alors j'ai cru qu'il s'était débrouillé avant de comprendre qu'il s'est surtout mis dans un pétrin pas possible. Il m'a tout déballé, le manque d'argent…il a même payé de sa poche au début avant d'atteindre le maximum autorisé de sa carte de crédits. Il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire arrêter et c'est également ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un chèque de 200000$ du notaire de Mme Pulcher. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Et ce soir quand les enfants sont arrivés, j'ai vu son visage lorsqu'il les a accueilli, il était tellement content et fier...Moi aussi.

Meredith's POV

L'essai sur Alzheimer a failli être compromis quand M. Beckett est décédé sur la table. Il avait mis de côté ses autres problèmes de santé et Dereck a voulu reprendre les dossiers de tous nos patients. Ca remettait beaucoup de chose en cause et on devait trouver un autre patient 122. Adèle Webber a finalement été choisie quand je me suis aperçu à quel point son état s'était dégradé. Le chef colle des post it pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'il est son mari et elle ma appelé Ellis. Et quand le chef m'a parlé…j'ai voulu l'aider, je me suis donc débrouillé pour qu'elle reçoive le médicament et non le placebo. Dereck n'est pas au courant. Je n'aurai jamais pensé mettre en danger son protocole mais quand Alex m'a dit que dès fois ne pas suivre les règle ça portait ses fruits…

April's POV

Alex a passé les 2 derniers jours à l'hôpital afin de s'assurer que les enfants étaient bien installés. Il court constamment d'un médecin à un autre mais aujourd'hui quand il a demandé si quelqu'un rentrait en voiture, je lui ai proposé de le ramener à la maison.

Il a voulu faire un détour par la fourrière pour récupérer ses affaires.

Al_ Attend moi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ap_ Non, c'est bon, je vais t'aider.

Il a réussi à rentrer dans la caravane. Je n'avais jamais été à l'intérieur et il y régnait un bordel sans nom. Pendant qu'il faisait quelques sacs, j'ai fait la vaisselle. Et puis on est rentrés tous les 2.

Alex's POV

Je suis rentré hier et je surveille Mere. Elle cache un truc et apparemment Sheppard n'est pas au courant. Je sais qu'elle a fait quelque chose quand je l'ai surprise avec l'enveloppe de l'essai. Elle a trafiqué les résultats et lorsque j'ai essayé de la confondre, elle a nié en bloc. Elle m'a dit de me taire alors c'est ce que je vais faire. De toute manière, pour le moment je me concentre sur mes gamins. J'ai autre chose à faire et je ne pense qu'au fait que j'assure grave sur ce projet.

Callie's POV

Nos parents sont là et ça ne se passe pas très bien. Ma mère est froide, elle a refusé de prendre Sofia dans ses bras. Elle a refusé de prendre sa petite fille. Je suis atterrée. Elle est si rigide, elle ne m'accepte pas, elle n'accepte pas Arizona ni notre mariage. Notre prêtre ne lui convient pas, ni notre église alors que je le fais pour elle !

Christina's POV

J'en ai marre, je n'ai pas vu un cas cardiaque depuis Callie. Et aujourd'hui quand on a vu ce gamin avec la peau de son torse battre en cadence avec son cœur. Ca allait être une intervention exceptionnelle et il est hors de question que Teddy continue à m'exclure comme elle le fait. J'ai essayé de convaincre Owen de m'aider mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'est de m'excuser. M'excuser de quoi ? D'avoir été géniale ? D'avoir sauvé Callie, d'avoir assuré ? Il m'énerve ! Bref, n'ayant pas trop le choix, j'ai fait des excuses et apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant.

April's POV

Je me suis vraiment impliquée avec Asha, j'ai essayé d'apprendre un peu de Swahili afin de communiquer avec elle. Elle est seule, elle ne mange quasiment pas et elle a peur mais apparemment ce que je fais ne va pas, enfin c'est ce que pense le docteur Stark. Il m'énerve ! A certains moment je le déteste vraiment ! Il m'avait promis qu'il me traiterait de la même manière, tu parles, c'est un menteur, il m'a vraiment déçu. Bref, il y a eu une complication. Asha s'est mise à vomir du sang alors on l'a transféré au bloc en urgence. C'est là qu'on a vu les dégâts…Elle avait fait une hémorragie, elle a une tuberculose en plus d'être séropositive et le fait qu'elle ne mange pas n'aide vraiment pas. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces alors j'ai décidé de lui préparer un porridge de maïs, aliment de base de son alimentation. J'espère que ça pourra l'aider.

Arizona's POV

L'ambiance est tendue depuis que nos parents sont là. La mère de Callie est définitivement hostile, elle refuse de porter Sofia alors que son père a craqué devant sa petite fille. Le colonel n'aime pas Marc et il lui fait sentir. Il a tout organisé c'est réglé à la seconde prêt et j'aimerai avoir un peu de temps pour moi, pour Thimoty. Il devait être là à mon mariage, il l'avait promis. Il me manque tellement.

Dereck's POV

Quand j'ai pris Zola dans mes bras, j'ai ressenti un truc. Elle est magnifique et je me dis que peut être on pourrait l'adopter, il suffit que j'en parle avec Meredith et si elle le veut aussi… Elle est tellement mignonne et attendrissante. Karev m'a aidé sur l'intervention pour l'hydrocéphalie de Zola. Quand il a décidé de quitter l'essai, j'étais pas ravi mais il a eu raison. Meredith est faite pour m'aider sur Alzheimer et il a amené Zola dans nos vies.

Callie's POV

Elle est partie. Elle ne veut pas être là pour mon mariage alors qu'on a tout fait pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. J'ai même voulu me coiffer comme elle l'était lors de son mariage. Mais non, elle a voulu partir et ça me fait mal. Et puis quand Marc est venu m'annoncer qu'il y avait un problème avec Père Brooks et qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour le mariage…Ca a été la goutte d'eau. Je me suis allongée pour pleurer. Mon mariage n'aura jamais lieu. J'étais en train de me lamenter quand Miranda est arrivée. Ils l'avaient appelée pour me faire changer d'avis et elle a réussi.

Meredith's POV

Quand Dereck a voulu me voir, j'ai un peu paniqué, je pensais qu'Alex m'avait vendu et puis il m'a parlé de l'adoption de Zola et j'ai dit oui. Ca m'a surpris, on en avait un peu parlé mais pas tant que ça finalement et j'ai trouvé ça très soudain. Alors on s'est lancé, on a rempli les papiers et quand on a vu un des critères en particulier, on a filé à la mairie pour se marier. J'en reviens pas, je suis officiellement Madame Dereck Sheppard. 10 minutes pour être sa femme et ensuite on a passé toute la soirée avec Zola. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher on va être parents…

Marc's POV

Miranda a réussi à convaincre Callie de ne pas annuler le mariage. J'ai fait mon intervention sur le petit Kondo la cage thoracique que je lui ai construite est une vraie réussite et puis je suis rentré pour me préparer. J'allais chercher Arizona quand je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, en larme. La mort de son frère lui pesait, ils avaient des plans pour son mariage et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là…Ca faisait beaucoup. Quand j'ai envoyé Miranda parler à Callie, je savais qu'elle la convaincrait. C'est elle qui va officier la cérémonie et c'est finalement moi qui vais conduire Callie à l'autel. Ca a été une très belle cérémonie et la soirée a été réussie. Le père de Callie s'est finalement montré au moment de la danse père/fille. Elle a eu le mariage qu'elle désirait.

April's POV

Je vais au mariage de Callie et Arizona avec Alex. Il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière. J'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait invité à sortir, enfin c'est pas tout à fait ça, disons plutôt qu'on y va ensemble. Mais on était côte à côte lors de la cérémonie, il était mon voisin à la table et…c'était mon cavalier. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être seule à ce mariage. C'était vraiment très émouvant, j'ai pris plein de photos et Alex m'a même invité à danser et pas qu'une fois, en fait on est rentré quand il a vu que j'étais fatiguée et c'était 4 danses plus tard.

Avery's POV

Je suis à nouveau dans la course pour être chef après la découverte sur mes souris. J'en reviens pas, ça change tout. April est également dans la course, quand Christina l'a su j'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser. Et puis il y a Karev qui me gonfle avec ses petits africains. Il croit que tout est joué mais rien n'est fait. Il est venu avec April, je n'ai rien dit mais je me pose des questions. Il l'a invité à danser et j'ai vu des étoiles dans ses yeux à elle. Je pense réellement qu'il ne s'aperçoit plus de la manière qu'elle a de le regarder. Ils dansent ils discutent, ils ont l'air de rigoler. Je trouve ça bizarre.

Alex's POV

Lucie n'a pas pu m'accompagner au mariage, elle est restée coincé sur un accouchement alors je suis venu avec April. Depuis l'accident de Callie, on ne s'est quasiment plus vu, c'est un peu bizarre entre nous et comme je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, j'ai pas cherché. Bref cette soirée aurait pu être pire et finalement ça s'est bien passé. April a été un peu hystérique sur les bords. Elle a passé son temps avec son appareil photo à mitrailler tout le monde et surtout les mariées. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec elle, je l'ai même invité à danser. J'aurai jamais cru danser et puis à force de la voir regarder les danseurs avec envie…Je pouvais bien faire ça et finalement ça n'a pas été si désagréable. On a parlé de mes gosses pendant qu'on dansait et j'en reviens pas qu'elle ait fait du porridge pour Asha. Mere et Sheppard ne sont pas venus et quand April a commencé à bailler, on est rentrés. La journée de demain allait être chargée.


	5. Chapter 5

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7

April's POV

L'ambiance est bizarre à la maison. Alex et Meredith semblent en froid, enfin disons plutôt qu'ils ont un désaccord. Les autres ne s'en sont pas aperçu, mais moi je le sais car je l'observe, enfin je les observe, pas seulement Alex. Tout le monde est à cran. Aujourd'hui le docteur Hunt doit faire les évaluations individuelles. Et ce matin j'ai eu la surprise de voir Lucie sortant de la chambre d'Alex. Ca m'a fait bizarre, je pensais qu'eux deux c'était fini, que…on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et…je suis ridicule.

Lucie's POV

Cette maison est une vraie maison d'étudiant. Non sans blague, ils sont une demie douzaine ici, c'est très étrange. Alex et moi nous nous voyons un peu plus depuis une semaine. Et hier j'ai reçu une proposition pour un poste à Baylor au Texas. Je voulais en discuter avec lui, il y a des facteurs qui entrent en compte pour une telle décision, lui, entre autre. Mais il m'a seulement félicité, me disant qu'il fallait que je prenne le job.

Plus tard dans la journée, il se renseignait pour un boulot à Namboze au cas ou il serait pas chef des internes. Il envisageait de partir en Afrique. Je ne semblais pas du tout être un facteur dans sa prise de décision. Ca m'a énervé, être chef des internes était un facteur, moi non. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ensemble ?

Meredith's POV

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Alex. J'ai peur qu'il balance tout à Dereck, ajouté à cela mon entretient pour l'adoption de Zola…je flippe. J'y connais rien aux bébé et lui est si sûr que ça va aller comme sur des roulettes…Et il faut dire qu'il y a quand même de gros squelettes dans mon dossier mon voyage en Europe, l'Alzheimer, ma main sur la bombe, quand j'ai coulé…C'est une catastrophe et puis il y a eu l'intervention sur Zola, il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent mal se passer…

Henry's POV

Elle part. Elle va partir avec docteur machin en Allemagne et je suis un poids mort qui la retient ici. Il va falloir qu'on s'organise, pour l'assurance. Je l'aime et elle pense à l'assurance. Moi il faut que je me débrouille, c'est pour ça que je veux faire partie de l'essai du docteur Webber ça peut être une bonne solution pour retrouver une certaine indépendance.

Owen's POV

Je les ai tous interviewé aujourd'hui. Ca s'est pas trop mal passé. Le projet de Kepner était très intéressant, Christina a tout donné mais elle n'est pas faite pour ça. La chirurgie c'est sa vie, pas l'organisation. Avery s'est exclu tout seul en se retirant de l'essai sur le diabète. Karev est mon favori. Il reste donc Grey, Karev et Kepner.

Callie's POV

C'est mon premier jour. C'est mon premier jour et mon bébé me manque. Elle me manque, c'est la première fois que je suis loin d'elle. Et quand Marc a débarqué avec elle…je suis accro à ma fille. Il fait un super papa, un papa tellement fier. Il se ballade partout avec le porte bébé et Sofia dedans. Heureusement qu'il y a eu un accident dont il a fallu que je m'occupe sinon je sais pas comment j'aurai pu me détacher de ma fille.

Christina's POV

Je suis à fond dans la bataille pour être chef des internes. Fini les relations trop proches avec Owen. Je veux qu'il me voie comme une candidate sérieuse. Je suis donc professionnelle et j'assure. Je n'ai pas besoin de Teddy malgré tout ce que peut penser April. Suivre le protocole ça a ses limites. Et elle m'a cru quand je lui ai dit que j'allais toucher 2 mots à Owen pour son poste.

Et puis voilà qu'Alex me parle de ses soucis, il ne comprend vraiment rien aux femme. Il dit à une femme qu'il compte partir et il ne comprend pas qu'elle soit en colère. J'ai eu mon entretien avec Owen et quand il m'a dit que je n'étais pas faite pour ça…ça m'a rendu furieuse.

Lexie's POV

J'ai essayé de soutenir Jackson mais il n'est pas sûr de lui alors que je sais qu'il peut être chef des internes. Et puis Marc a débarqué avec Sofia dans son porte bébé et tout le monde était là, oh, eh, waou ! A s'extasier devant lui et sa fille. Je comprends pas, ça me donne envie de …Et puis je suis tombé sur lui dans une salle et quand je le regarde, je vois qu'il a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. J'avoue que lorsqu'il m'a proposé de la prendre dans mes bras, j'ai pas voulu. Les bébés ça me fait pas rêver, c'est trop tôt. Et il m'a dit qu'il avait presque tout dans sa vie... Je pense à lui, de plus en plus souvent. Il y a encore quelque chose, nos regards ne mentent pas.

Meredith's POV

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être une bonne maman en fait je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être une maman. Et je sais que je n'ai pas assuré durant mon entretien avec l'assistante sociale mais elle m'a dit qu'apparemment quand je parle de Zola, j'ai fait comme les autres maman. Il y a peut être un espoir pour nous après tout.

Avery's POV

J'ai abandonné l'essai et donc je me suis grillé pour le poste de chef des internes. Hunt n'a pas compris mais je sais que j'ai bien fait. Pour le moment je n'ai besoin que de Lexie dans ma vie. Avec elle j'ai tout ce que je veux. Et même si dès fois je la surprend à regarder Sloan, je suis heureux on est heureux tous les 2.

Alex's POV

J'en peux plus. Elle m'a poignardé j'étais prêt à penser 2 et pas en célibataire et voilà qu'elle choisi le poste en Afrique. Elle me prend mon poste avant de dire que c'est pas personnel. C'est personnel, elle a choisi de me poignarder alors qu'elle avait un autre poste qui l'attendait au Texas.

Et puis je suis allé chez Joe, j'avais la hargne et quand Christina m'a dit que de toute façon ça allait être Meredith car tout le monde avait confiance en elle…J'en ai marre qu'on pense que je ne suis pas assez bien. C'est pour ça que lorsque Hunt a débarqué, j'ai tout balancé avant d'avaler un autre verre.

April's POV

La journée a été rude. Je pensais que Christina et moi nous étions devenue…en quelque sorte amie et apparemment maintenant elle m'en veut car j'ai informé Teddy du cas de notre patient. Elle ne veut pas suivre les protocoles alors que je crois que c'est nécessaire. On a besoin de suivre les règles pour diminuer le risque d'accident. Je suis allée chez Joe, elle était avec Alex au bar en train de boire. Elle m'en veut. Et plus tard c'est moi qui ait ramené Alex à la maison, il était ivre, incapable de conduire, apparemment ça n'allait pas.

Je l'ai conduit jusqu'à son lit et il s'est écroulé. J'allais le laisser quand il a commencé à parler.

Al- Personne a confiance en moi alors que je ne mens jamais. Tout le monde a confiance en elle alors qu'elle a triché

Ap- Alex ?

Al- Et cette garce de Lucie a pris mon poste à Namboze

Il allait partir ?

Ap- Quoi ?

Al- Je suis fatigué

Il s'est endormi et je lui ai enlevé ses chaussures avant de le couvrir. Je ne savais pas ce que Meredith avait fait mais apparemment il n'allait pas bien et Lucie avait l'air de l'avoir trahi.

Meredith's POV

La journée a commencé bizarrement quand l'assistante sociale est venu nous rejoindre sur le terrain et puis tout s'est emballé. Alex a cafté, Dereck est furieux et il me regarde d'une manière…il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Le chef est également en colère et je pensais être seulement viré de l'essai mais je risque de perdre mon boulot. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, ça n'a aucune incidence sur l'essai, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc et si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Alex m'a trahi, je suis tellement en colère contre lui !

April's POV

Normalement aujourd'hui on va enfin avoir les résultats je suis impatiente même si je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur mes chances. On était tous rassemblé au bureau des admissions quand Meredith a débarqué, apparemment en colère contre Alex avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait se faire virer et qu'elle voulait qu'il ait déménagé avant ce soir. On a rien compris et puis on a tous été bippés. Un avion s'était crashé et les blessés allaient être transférés à Seattle Mercy Grace.

Lexie's POV

A chaque fois qu'il y a une grosse crise, des traumas en nombre important, j'ai un sentiment bizarre. J'apprécie que Jackson soit prêt de moi car ça va être l'enfer, 200 blessés potentiels. J'ai été en charge de la gestion des parents et c'est toujours aussi dur. Ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe, s'il y a des survivants et nous ne savons rien. Et puis plus tard dans la journée, Jackson m'a dit que Marc nous donnait sa bénédiction. Qu'il me laissait partir. J'en reviens pas ! Quand je l'ai confondu il me l'a dit. J'aime Marc, je l'aimerai toujours mais Jackson est bien pour moi, je ne veux pas aimer Marc. Jackson est bien pour moi et je compte bien que ça reste comme ça. Maintenant il le sait et il me laisse partir, enfin.

Alex's POV

Je voulais pas qu'elle se fasse virer et maintenant tout ça a pris des proportions inimaginables. Elle m'en veut, Christina m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais plus d'ami si j'en ai jamais eu et Hunt quant à lui a sous entendu que bosser ici allait devenir l'enfer. Et puis voilà qu'il y a cet avion qui s'est écrasé. Sauf que personne n'est arrivé, il n'y avait apparemment aucun survivant. Et puis le chef m'a demandé un compte rendu clair de ce que j'avais soit disant découvert. Ils ne me croyaient pas ? Putain !

Christina's POV

Karev est un connard. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait trahi Mer. Et puis après avoir discuté cette greluche de patiente, j'ai pris conscience que j'étais enceinte. Field m'a confirmé mes doutes. Je suis enceinte. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir sur mes possibilités et Owen ne veut rien entendre. Il veut un enfant alors que je ne veux pas être mère, ce n'est pas parce que c'est pas le bon moment ou que j'ai peur, pourquoi les gens ne comprennent pas que toutes les femmes ne veulent pas un enfant ?

April's POV

On tourne en rond en attendant. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose et puis le docteur Sloan m'a dit que personne n'allait venir, que si ça prenait autant de temps c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Ca m'a fait un choc. Apparemment tous les titulaires s'en doutaient. Plus tard, on nous a confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant et on a du annoncer la nouvelle aux famille. C'est là que le docteur Hunt a affiché le nom du nouveau chef, je suis chef, j'en reviens pas, je suis chef…Et puis ma joie et vite retombée quand je me suis retrouvée face aux famille. J'étais mal à l'aise, ils croyaient tous qu'on allait les conduire à leur fils, fille, parents, mari, femme…alors qu'on allait leur annoncer le décès.

Teddy's POV

Cette journée a été l'enfer et l'idée de partir, bien que très séduisante me fait de plus en plus peur alors je me raccroche à Henry sauf qu'aujourd'hui il a explosé, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je vienne le voir. Il veut que je le laisse tranquille mais j'ai besoin de lui. La première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas mon cas. Il avait besoin d'une assurance maladie et c'était tout. Il est mon ami, il était mon ami, mon mari était mon ami et ce soir j'ai découvert que j'étais tombée amoureuse de mon mari et que je n'allais pas partir en Allemagne avec

Alex's POV

Ma journée est finie, je ne suis pas chef, l'ambiance à l'hôpital est glaciale et je dois rentrer avant Meredith pour vider mes affaires. Je suis passé chez Joe boire un verre. Lucie s'est pointée pour que je l'empêche de partir, que je lui demande de rester. Je l'ai envoyé balader, je la hais.

Quand je suis arrivé chez Meredith il n'y avait personne, tout était sombre. Ca m'a fait bizarre de me dire que je n'allais plus vivre ici. J'aime cette maison. Avant de vivre ici, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu une maison, un chez-moi. Je ne possède pas grand chose et tout rentre dans ma voiture. J'ai tout vidé en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Je redescendais quand April est arrivé.

Ap- Alex ?

Al- Oui, je sais. J'aurai bientôt déguerpi.

Ap- Non. Où tu va aller ?

Al- Je verrai

April's POV

Je suis rentré une fois que madame Gordon a pu voir sa fille après l'intervention. Lorsque je suis arrivée, Alex étant prêt à quitter la maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte on ne savait pas où il allait vivre…Et puis il a reçu un coup de fil et j'ai su que c'était grave à la manière qu'il a eu de répondre et de se tenir.

Al- J'arrive.

Ap- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Al- Rien.

Ap- Alex, je peux peut être t'aider…

Al- Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est à moi de régler ça, c'est ma famille

Ap- Je peux aider Alex.

Al- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ap- Quoi ? Je te l'ai dit. Aider.

Al- Non, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, t'es toujours là, tu veux aider, tu…

Ap- Je veux aider.

Al- Non, les gens ne veulent pas aider, ils attendent quelque chose de toi et je peux pas être responsable de toi c'est clair ?

Ap- Alex, de quoi ?

Al- Je veux pas que tu dépendes de moi, la dernière fois…j'en ai marre. Arrête d'être dans mes pattes, de me parler de tes problèmes, de ta vie, je peux plus gérer les problèmes des autres ! Tu vas finir pas être la dernière d'une longue liste

Il a commencé à attraper son sac et j'ai compris.

Ap- Je ne vais pas devenir folle, je ne suis pas comme Lexie.

Al- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il y a que Lexie ? Elle n'est pas la dernière d'une longue liste de gens que j'ai interné alors tu me fais plaisir, tu m'oublies. Je dois y aller.

Ap- Non, attends.

On aurait dit qu'il était au bout du rouleau et je ne voulais pas le laisser partir comme ça alors j'ai attrapé mon sac à main et je suis partie sur ses talons. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter il a fermé son coffre et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai ouvert la portière passager pour me glisser sur le siège passager.

Al- Descend.

Ap- Non.

Al- April descend de cette putain de voiture.

Ap- Non

Al- Ok

Il a démarré et je n'ai rien osé dire mais quand on est sorti de Seattle, je me suis dit que je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais.

Meredith's POV

Dereck a quasiment poussé pour me faire virer, il est tellement en colère et déçu. Il a été méchant lorsque j'ai essayé de lui parler, me disant que peut être j'allais en effet être une mauvaise mère si d'après lui je ne faisais pas la différence entre le bien et le mal. Après ça, il a refusé de me parler. Et quand j'ai vu Alex avec l'assistante sociale, je lui suis rentrée dans le lard. Il allait pas continuer à foutre ma vie en l'air. Mais il m'a dit de la fermer il m'a surpris car il avait appuyé notre demande d'adoption. Zola était là, à porté de main grâce à Alex.

Au final, j'ai pas eu le poste de chef, j'ai été suspendue, mon mari refuse de me parler et n'est pas rentré dormir à la maison et Alex a vidé sa chambre. Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il allait partir, je ne sais pas où il va habiter et j'ai obtenu la garde temporaire de Zola

Quand je suis rentrée ce soir, la maison était plongée dans le noir et était vide et je me suis retrouvée en tête à tête avec ma fille.


	6. Chapter 6

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7

April's POV

Il a pris la voix rapide I90 et on a roulé en silence. Il avait l'air à cran et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. 3h plus tard il s'est arrêté pour faire le plein. J'en ai profité pour aller aux toilettes et quand on s'est retrouvés à la voiture, il avait un grand café et un sac.

Al- Il y a un sandwich au poulet pour toi avec un donut et de l'eau.

Ap- Merci

Il m'avait pris un donut…Il s'était souvenu que je les adore. Je me suis dit qu'il allait peut être se détendre alors j'ai mis la radio, il n'a rien dit et on a repris la route. J'ai regardé mon i-phone et après quelques recherches, je me suis aperçue qu'on en avait pour plus de 20h de trajet avant d'arriver à destination. Les villes se sont succédées, la route s'étendait à perte de vue et 6 heures plus tard, je lui ai proposé de prendre le volant. Il a hésité avant d'accepter.

Meredith's POV

Christina a passé la nuit à la maison. J'en reviens pas qu'Owen l'ai mise à la porte… Elle ne veut pas de ce bébé et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne veut pas de bébé et elle tombe enceinte moi j'en veux et je me retrouve seule pour m'occuper de Zola.

Ce matin, Dereck a du aller directement à l'hôpital car il n'est pas passé par la maison. Je ne sais même pas où il a passé la nuit et s'il a eu mes messages. On a tous quelques jours, enfin moi je suis suspendue pour une semaine et je me dit que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Dereck devait être là pour l'arrivée de Zola, on avait des plans pour l'accueillir, mais il n'est pas là.

Jackson's POV

Hier soir Lexie et moi sommes allés fêter ma non nomination. C'était bien, juste tous les 2, un petit resto en amoureux. On n'en fait pas assez. La pression des nominations est retombée et ça va être agréable de vivre normalement. Et puis il y a Sloan qui va enfin passer à autre chose et comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun espoir qu'il se remette avec Lex. La vie est belle.

On a 3 jours de repos, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de pause... Lexie est allée bosser mais moi j'ai fait une grasse mat et j'en ai profité pour aller me balader dans la ville, ne rien faire c'est génial. Mais ce soir après être allé cherché Lexie à l'hôpital, je me suis aperçu qu'April n'était toujours pas là. En fait personne ne l'avait vu depuis qu'elle était partie de l'hôpital hier soir alors je l'ai appelée car je m'inquiétais.

Ap- Oui ?

AJ- T'es où ?

Ap- Excuse moi ?

AJ- T'es pas rentrée cette nuit alors je me faisais du souci.

Ap- Je fais un petit voyage.

AJ- C'était pas prévu.

Ap- Dis donc, t'es pas mon père. Je vais bien, je serai rentrée à temps pour reprendre mon service, passe de bon congés

Et elle a raccroché. Il y a un truc qui cloche car lorsque ce soir je me suis lavé les dents, j'ai vu que sa brosse à dents était toujours ici. Je suis allé voir dans sa chambre, rien ne manquait. Elle était partie en voyage sans rien emporter ? Ca m'a un peu inquiété mais elle avait l'air bien lors de notre conversation…Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer ?

C'est là que j'ai pris conscience que j'étais le seul homme dans cette maison, ça m'a fait bizarre. Sheppard n'est pas rentré et Meredith passe son temps avec Zola dans le porte bébé. Elle lui parle comme à une adulte. Et Alex a déguerpi…Alex n'est plus là, tout comme April…April qui ne le lâche pas…Je l'ai appelé.

AJ- Alex, ça va te sembler bizarre mais est ce qu'April est avec toi ?

Al- Je te la passe…Pour toi.

Ap- Quoi ?

AJ- T'es partie avec Alex ?

Ap- Oui on va passer un week end de débauche à Las Vegas ! Pourquoi tu me flic Jackson ?

AJ- Je me fais du souci…t'es toute seule avec Alex.

Ap- Aurevoir Jackson

Elle m'a raccrochée au nez. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, elle est partie avec Alex... Je n'ai rien voulu dire à Lexie, pour le moment, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle rentre. Ca me dérange qu'elle soit seule avec lui, c'est pas une bonne idée.

April's POV

J'en reviens pas, qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Pour qui se prend il ? Il est quasiment 21 heures, je suis fatiguée et comme c'est moi qui conduits, j'ai décidé qu'on allait s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Al- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ap- On s'arrête ?

Al- Dans moins de 6 heures en y est !

Ap- Alex, je suis crevée, s'il te plait…On partira tôt pour arriver en fin de matinée.

Al- …ok….Je vais prendre une chambre

Et il a disparu dans le motel. 5 minutes plus tard il est revenu avec les clefs pour une chambre avec un grand lit. Il a sorti un sac du coffre et une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis sentie stupide plantée là à ne pas savoir quoi faire. On est ressortis, j'en ai profité pour m'acheter une brosse à dent. Lui a pris de quoi manger et du whiskey.

On est rentrés pour manger dans la chambre, en silence. J'étais fatiguée et j'aurais voulu me coucher tôt mais…Alex n'avait apparemment pas ça en tête.

Je suis allée me laver et quand je suis ressortie…

Al- Tu vas dormir toute habillée ?

Ap- J'ai rien pour la nuit

Il s'est levé pour attraper son sac et il m'a sorti un débardeur noir. Un de ceux qu'il porte tout le temps. Quand je suis ressortie de la salle de bain, en tenue pour la nuit, il venait de boire une rasade d'alcool. J'étais très mal à l'aise, trop peu habillée à mon goût et la façon qu'il a eu de me dévisagé n'a rien fait pour arranger mes craintes.

Ap- Tu devrais pas tant boire

Al- Il ne me reste que ça. Il m'aurait donné le poste de chef si je n'avais pas balancé Meredith. Maintenant j'ai plus rien.

J'ai cru recevoir une claque. J'avais été choisie par défaut ? Ca m'a mis en colère mais quand j'ai vu son visage…il a l'air au 34è dessous. Je me suis assise à côté de lui pour lui parler et lui enlever la bouteille de whiskey.

Ap- Alex, c'est pas vrai, tu as été génial avec ton projet sur les enfants d'Afrique, tu as des amis, tu es…

Al- Ouai, c'est ça…j'ai plu rien.

Ap- Alex…

Il a tourné la tête pour me regarder et il m'a embrassé.

Al- April…

J'avais toujours rêvé qu'il m'embrasse comme ça, le goût de whiskey en moins. Je ne sais pas comment je suis passée de assise à côté de lui à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il m'embrassait en me tenant serré contre lui, je n'avais jamais fait ça, becoter un garçon, enfin là on faisait plus que se bécoter et c'était Alex. Il s'est débarrassé de son t-shirt et il s'est allongé m'entraînant avec lui. Ca a continué comme ça et puis quand je l'ai senti s'attaquer à mon t-shirt, j'ai en quelque sorte paniqué.

Ap- Alex, non, s'il te plait.

Il a arrêté sans me lâcher.

Al- Ok

J'étais allongée sur lui, l'oreille contre son cœur, ça tapait, je sentais bien quelque chose au niveau de son entre jambe et puis il m'a fait rouler sur le côté avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Le sentiment d'être stupide est revenu ça avait été différent de la fois dans la salle de repos mais c'était bien présent…Et c'est là que j'ai entendu la douche.

Le lendemain matin, 4 heures passées.

Les premiers rayons du soleil m'ont réveillé puis je me suis aperçu du corps collé à moi. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience que mon débardeur était remonté quasiment jusque sous ma poitrine et je sentais une des mains d'Alex dans mon dos. J'ai essayé de me dégagé et d'être à nouveau descente mais ça s'est pas passé comme ça. Je le regardais, il n'était pas vraiment réveillé, il a soupiré et puis j'ai senti sa main me caresser le dos avant qu'elle descende sur mes fesses. Je crois avoir dégluti puis il m'a embrassé. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et je me suis laissée portée par le moment, j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et sans m'en rendre compte il m'a délestée de mon débardeur avant de me rouler dessus.

Ap- Alex…

J'étais écarlate, je le savais, je le sentais. J'ai voulu me cacher et il m'a gentiment attrapé les mains. Je m'étais jamais retrouvée topless avec un homme allongé sur moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux avec un air encore endormi et il m'a doucement embrassé avant de me dire « c'est ok ? »

Et j'ai du acquiescé car il a continué. Dans les romans, on parle de personnes qui perdent la tête, moi j'avais conscience de chaque geste, de chaque endroit où il posait ses mains, de sa langue se baladant sur ma peau. Il y est allé plus doucement que dans cette salle de repos, et moi j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau tournait comme un ding « mon dieu Alex me caresse les seins, mon dieu Alex a une main dans mon slip, mon dieu Alex a la tête entre mes cuisses… » Si je me souviens bien, j'ai quand même buggé à ce moment là. Il m'a demandé un nombre de fois incalculable si c'était ok, la dernière fois, il venait de mettre un préservatif.

Alex's POV

Elle est blottie contre moi, elle ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux depuis qu'on a couché ensemble. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. J'ai jamais couché avec une fille vierge et…

Al- Ca va ?

Ap- Mmm

Ok, elle ne pleure pas, elle est toujours allongée contre moi, ça doit aller.

Al- Allez à la douche.

Je me suis dégagé et quand j'ai eu le dos tourné pour chercher des vêtements propres dans mon sac, j'ai entendu la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. J'ai attrapé mes affaires et je l'ai suivie. Elle était déjà dans la douche, je la devinais derrière le rideau.

Ap- Alex ?

Al- Oui

Ap- J'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Et quand j'ai tiré le rideau pour prendre ma douche avec elle, elle est à nouveau devenue écarlate.

Ap- Tu, tu…j'ai…

Al- Ca sera plus rapide comme ça. File moi le shampoing.

April's POV

J'ai couché avec Alex, j'en reviens pas, j'ai couché avec Alex.

J'étais pas à l'aise, pas sûr de moi mais je suis contente et je n'ai pas de regret car en définitive ça s'est bien passé. Bien sûr j'ai trouvé ça douloureux mais il y est allé doucement et il a fait attention.

Il a été vraiment gentil et je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tant attendu, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec Alex ce matin dans ce motel. Quand je le regarde, je repense à ce qu'on a fait et je deviens écarlate.

Il est au volant, moi je sirote mon café et après un nombre incalculable de coup d'œil lancés dans sa direction, il a tourné la tête vers moi.

Al- Si à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble tu deviens écarlate, prépare toi à te faire chambrer.

Alors ce n'était pas une seule fois…ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai posé les pieds sur le tableau de bord et j'ai profité de la chaleur de son pull.

Quand je suis entrée dans la douche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'y rejoigne. Il était très à l'aise alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose, me cacher mais il n'y avait rien pour me cacher de son regard. J'étais nue devant lui et il n'a rien dit si ce n'est qu'il m'a savonné le dos entre 2 baisers.

Après la douche, il m'a prêté ses vêtements parce que je ne voulais pas remettre ceux de la veille, voilà pourquoi je porte un de ses t-shirt, un de ses caleçons et le pull bleu marine qu'il porte souvent. Je trouve ça si…

Meredith's POV

Aujourd'hui je suis allée faire des courses pour Zola. Un bébé a besoin d'un nombre de choses incalculable. Heureusement qu'ils livrent à domicile car c'est pas comme si Dereck était là pour m'aider. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui. Il n'a pas appelé, il a dormi 2 soirs de suite ailleurs et il ne veut pas me rappeler. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital hier.

Je rentrais des courses pour trouver la voiture de Dereck garée devant la maison. Je suis sortie et je l'ai vu attendant sous le porche, une bière à la main.

Une fois hors de la voiture, il s'est levé, je sentais son regard et puis il a vu Zola et il a enfin souri.

M- Dereck.

D- Ils nous ont accordé la garde de Zola.

M- C'est temporaire…

D- Quand je suis allé à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, ils m'ont dit que tu l'avais emmenée.

M- Tu l'aurais su si t'avais écouté mes 14 millions de messages.

D- J'étais en colère, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace mais si j'avais su…

M- C'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas répondu, tu n'as pas appelé.

D- Meredith, j'étais en colère.

M- Tu devais être là Dereck. On devait la ramener à la maison ensemble, tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels. Tu étais tellement en colère…

D- Ce que tu as fait est inadmissible ! Tu as foutu en l'air mon travail, peut être même notre job, notre réputation. Bien sûr que je t'en veux !

Je suis rentré, Dereck sur mes talons. Moi aussi j'étais en colère, il n'avait pas respecté nos vœux. Il s'était enfui, c'est moi qui fui normalement. Il nous avait abandonné, il pensait que je ne ferais pas une bonne mère et j'avoue que moi non plus je ne lui faisais plus confiance. Il faudrait du temps pour se pardonner. Mais l'important c'est qu'il soit de retour à la maison, on allait pouvoir commencer à régler les choses.

April's POV

Depuis qu'on a passé la frontière de l'état Alex ne parle plus et je le sens très tendu. En même temps c'est pas comme si on avait eu une grande conversation à cœur ouvert, Alex parle peu de lui. Je m'en étais déjà aperçu mais là, c'était flagrant. Pour selon qu'il à l'air toujours très sur de lui j'ai l'impression qu'il fait un complexe d'infériorité. Je l'ai senti l'autre soir quand il m'a dit que personne n'avait confiance en lui et aujourd'hui quand il m'a fait la remarque que Jackson s'inquiétait de me savoir seule avec lui.

Il est plus complexe qu'on ne le croit, je commence à le croire plus fragile aussi. On dit toujours que les gamins plus difficile ont besoin de plus d'attention…

Arrivés à Ames, j'ai commencé à regarder plus attentivement le paysage. Il avait grandi ici. C'était une ville moyenne, agricole, vaguement industrielle et puis on est arrivés dans une partie de la banlieue plus délabrée, j'avoue qu'à ce moment là, la joie des dernière heure s'est un peu envolé. Les maisons étaient dans un piteux état et quand on s'est arrêté devant une petite maison bleu délavée sans volets avec une pseudo déchetterie dans le jardin, je me suis dit que je ne connaissais rien de la vie d'Alex.

Il est entré sans frapper et l'intérieur n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur. Rien n'était rangé, il y avait de la poussière partout, quant à la cuisine, je n'en parle même pas. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'un tel environnement. Je suis restée dans le salon pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la maison, j'en ai profité pour ramasser quelques magasines pour en faire une pile sur la table basse.

Al- Amber est au lycée. On va à l'hôpital.

Ap- Qui est à l'hôpital ? C'est grave ?

Al- C'est ma mère, elle a du arrêter de prendre ses médicaments…

Je n'ai rien dit puis il a ajouté.

Al- Elle est schizophrène. Amber l'a interné mais elle n'a blessé personne cette fois-ci.

Je ne savais pas qui était Amber, je devinais que ça devait être sa sœur mais j'en étais pas sûr. Il ne parle jamais de sa famille contrairement à moi.

Amber's POV

Quand je suis rentré à la maison à la fin de mes cours, une femme était en train de nettoyer dans la cuisine.

Am- Vous êtes qui ?

Ap- Amber c'est ça ? Je m'appelle April. Je suis…je suis venue avec Alex.

Am- Il est où ?

Ap- Il est allé faire quelques courses. Ca va ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Am- Non, c'est bon.

Ca fait bizarre de voir une nana comme ça avec Alex. On dirait une pompom girl, toujours joyeuse, pleine de vie, pétillante…

Quand il est rentré, elle s'est éclipsée pour nous laisser tous les 2. Elle est gentille, un peu naïve, pas cynique ce qui me fait penser qu'elle ne doit pas être avec Alex depuis longtemps et il l'a quand même amené jusqu'ici pour voir notre famille de ding. Il doit vraiment l'apprécier.

Quant à Alex…on a jamais su se parler. 13 ans de différence je n'ai quasiment jamais vécu avec lui et je sais qu'il a fui la maison dès qu'il l'a pu. Je me souviens même pas de papa. Maman m'a dit qu'Alex lui a mis une raclée il y a bientôt 15 ans et il n'est plus jamais revenu.

Moi aussi je veux partir. Aaron a toujours parlé d'Alex comme si c'était lui qui avait été un vrai parent. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne m'a pas reconnu. Je n'étais plus la petite fille de 9 ans qu'il avait laissé.

Aaron a toujours été là pour moi mais après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… Je finis mon année ici et ensuite je dégage. Je ne veux pas m'occuper de maman et de Aaron je veux m'en sortir, comme Alex.

Aaron's POV

Quand je suis rentré, la maison était briquée, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Apparemment c'était le fait d'April la nouvelle copine d'Alex. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu quand je lui ai rendu visite l'année dernière.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas là pour rester il vient, il règle le problème et il repart. On dirait qu'il ne supporte plus d'être ici. Qu'il ne nous supporte plus.

April quant à elle, je ne sais pas quoi dire sur elle. Elle est organisée, c'est apparemment elle qui a nettoyé et rangé tout ce qui traînait. Elle est vraiment gentille, enthousiaste, pas le genre de fille avec laquelle il sort.

Je me doute qu'Alex et elle sont ensemble mais rien ne le laisse à penser si ce n'est sa présence ici et les regards qu'elle lui lance. Quant à lui…Alex n'est pas tendre et démonstratif avec ses copines.

Alex's POV

Ils gardent maman en observation encore une nuit et elle pourra rentrer demain dans la journée. J'ai amené son traitement et tout devrait aller.

April et moi repartons demain de bonne heure. Ce soir on a dîné en famille, je me souviens pas que ça nous soit déjà arrivé. C'est elle qui avait cuisiné, c'était bon. Elle a essayé de faire le conversation mais les Karev ne sont pas de grands bavards.

Elle a entrepris de nettoyer la baraque bien que je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. J'ai eu honte qu'elle voie où j'ai grandi mais elle n'a pas fait de remarque. Elle s'est contenté de nettoyer en silence, elle ne sait pas « rien faire ». Elle est toujours très organisée, elle range tout, elle a même tenté de nous faire un calendrier des tâches ménagères chez Meredith mais c'est pas passé.

Demain on part, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, être loin de l'Iowa et de ma famille de ding. Je peux pas gérer leurs problèmes et tenter de m'en sortir sinon je vais couler.

April's POV

J'ai un peu parlé avec Amber, c'est une fille intelligente et sarcastique. Elle et Alex se ressemblent énormément. Ils ont le même petit sourire timide. C'est une très jolie fille même avec un bleu sur la mâchoire.

Elle a eu la gentillesse de me prêter une jupe pour que je n'ai pas à porter encore et encore les mêmes vêtements. J'étais pas sûre mais elle a insisté. Je ne suis pas à l'aise en jupe mais elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je montre mes jambes et après un essayage elle m'a complimenté avant de me conseiller d'en porter plus souvent.

La soirée a été courte, on est allés se coucher tôt et à peine avais je fermé la porte de la chambre qu'Alex me sautait dessus.

Je ne m'y attendais pas il m'a coincé contre le mur mais il ne m'a pas fait peur. Mon corps a répondu au sien. Lorsqu'il m'a soulevé, j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille, sans réfléchir. C'est le passage à la position horizontale qui m'a pris par surprise. Une seconde j'étais dans ses bras, la seconde d'après, j'étais allongée sur son lit. Je n'avais pas peur, je n'ai pas pensé à mon manque d'expérience et j'ai suivi son rythme plus rapide que la veille.

J'ai toujours eu envie de toucher Alex, durant tous ces mois, j'avais eu envie d'être proche de lui et là j'en avais enfin l'occasion et j'en ai profité. Le plaisir m'a prise par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je…c'était mieux que tout ce dont j'avais entendu parler et je me suis finalement endormie blottie contre lui.

Alex's POV

On a pris la route à l'aube, Aaron et Amber se sont levé pour nous dire aurevoir. J'ai été étonné de voir April en jupe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en jupe et j'avoue que lors du trajet de retour, j'ai jeté de nombreux coup d'œil sur ses jambes. Elle a de jolies jambes, elle devrait les montrer plus souvent et puis c'est tellement plus pratique…

April a toujours beaucoup parlé, et quand on a commencé à sortir de Ames, elle a recommencé. Elle a parlé entre autre de ma famille et je l'ai laissé faire mais je n'ai rien dit.

Je me permettais enfin de penser à autre chose que ma famille et maintenant je me demandais comment ça allait se passer à l'hôpital. J'ai apprécié qu'elle se taise pendant un moment mais après, je me suis posé des questions, elle n'est jamais silencieuse.

Al- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Ap- Je réfléchis

Al- A quoi ?

Ap- …A mon premier jour.

Al- …

Ap- Désolée.

Al- C'est bon…Ca se passera bien. T'es une dingue de l'organisation il faut être organisé pour ce job.

Ap- Je suis désolée Alex.

Al- Laisse tomber.

Ap- Alex….Tu sais que tu as les compétences pour être chef.

Al- …Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir.

Ap- J'étais apparemment le seule restante.

Al- T'es meilleure que moi dans l'organisation, je voulais qu'il y ait enfin un truc qui marche pour moi.

Ap- Ca marche pour toi, t'a été génial avec les enfants. T'es génial dans ton boulot. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y crois pas comme je crois en toi.

Il n'y a qu'elle pour me dire des trucs comme ça et puis elle a posé sa main sur ma cuisse.

Al- Tu veux me dire quelque chose April ?

Elle a enlevé sa main avant de devenir écarlate.

Al- Va falloir t'endurcir, ne pas te laisser faire par les autres.

Ap- Je sais. Et pas de favoritisme.

Al- On verra.

Ap- C'est tout vu.

J'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse avant de la faire remonter sous sa jupe.

Ap- Alex ! Les 2 mains sur le volant !

Elle m'a fait rigoler.

On s'est reliés durant le trajet et puis j'ai conduits sur les 700 derniers km pour qu'elle se repose et qu'elle soit en forme le lendemain.

Je voulais être chef pour que ça fasse bien sur mon dossier et puis parce que j'ai aimé gérer mon projet et surtout je ne me voyais pas revenir en arrière mais la vérité, c'est que je préfère être dans un bloc que m'occuper de la paperasse. C'est peut être pas plus mal que je n'ai pas été choisi, j'essaye de m'en convaincre en tout cas.

On est arrivés chez Meredith quand il commençait à faire jour.

Al- April, on est arrivé.

Ap- Ok... Où tu vas aller ?

Al- A l'hôpital. Je vais squatter une salle de repos.

Ap- Ok.

Al- On se voit plus tard.

Ap- D'accord.

Elle m'a rapidement embrassé avant de sortir.

Meredith's POV

Je préparais le biberon de Zola et c'est là que j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée avant d'être rejoint à la cuisine par April.

Ap- Bonjour

M- April, bonjour.

Ap- Oh mon dieu, ils t'ont accordé la garde de Zola ! C'est génial !

AJ- April ?

Jackson est apparu et il a eu une manière de dévisager April qui m'a surpris. Elle portait une petite jupe avec un des débardeurs d'Alex. Elle avait passé 3 jours avec lui et à la voire, je suis sûre qu'elle n'était plus vierge.

Ap- Bonjour Jackson. Meredith, c'est génial, je suis contente pour toi et Dereck…

M- Tu étais partie avec Alex ?

Ap- Oui, on a fait un petit voyage dans sa famille.

M- Il y a eu un problème avec Aaron et Amber ?

Ap- …

M- April, tu peux me le dire, je suis au courant.

Ap- …Je pense que tu devrais lui parler, c'est pas à moi de te raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je vais me coucher.

Je suis remonté à l'étage pour nourrir Zola. J'étais seule dans notre chambre, ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas avoir passé la nuit avec Dereck qu'il dorme dans la chambre d'Alex mais j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser.

Jackson's POV

April est rentré, elle est arrivé de bonne heure, habillée d'une mini jupe avec un débardeur à Alex. On dirait une autre femme. Comment a t elle pu partir avec lui pour 3 jour sur un coup de tête sans même un sac de voyage ? Comment, je sais comment, elle est ding de lui et je me fais pas d'illusion sur ce qui a pu se passer entre eux. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir pleuré, de…je sais pas, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne va pas regretter ce qui a pu se passer entre eux.

Dereck's POV

Tout a basculé. Je ne sais pas ce qui va advenir de nous. L'essai sur Alzheimer est fichu, tout ça pour rien, tous ces malades qui n'auront pas cette chance. J'avais les moyens de pouvoir éventuellement la guérir et elle a tout fichu en l'air. Et j'ai l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle Meredith et ça ne me plait pas. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir pris conscience de la gravité de ses actes et je me sens complètement démuni face à sa réaction.

Meredith's POV

J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à Alex depuis que j'ai été suspendue et j'ai plutôt bien réussi. C'est pas très compliqué, Zola me prend tout mon temps mais maintenant que Dereck est revenu…je pense à Alex, au fait que je l'ai mis dehors. Une partie de moi lui en veut je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance, je ne pensais pas qu'il me trahirait. Je pensais que notre amitié était plus importante que ça. Je me suis trompée et c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal. L'autre partie de moi lui est reconnaissante qu'il ait appuyé ma demande d'adoption pour Zola. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, je me fais seulement du souci car Alex ne va dans l'Iowa que lorsqu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Il n'a personne, enfin presque personne car apparemment il a April. J'en reviens pas qu'il l'ait emmenée avec lui…

Note : Pour ceux qui me lise, je vais faire une petite pause, j'ai une idée de là où je veux aller mais c'est pas encore clair et là j'ai autre chose à penser. La vie réelle est très compliquée en ce moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 8

April's POV

Ce matin le docteur Hunt est venu me parler juste avant que ma garde commence. Quand il m'a demandé si j'étais d'attaque, une partie de moi avait envie de dire non mais quand il a commencé à me dire que je le méritais…j'étais contente d'avoir cette opportunité et le fait qu'il me dise qu'il avait confiance en moi, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'ai apprécié mais ça m'a mis la pression. Comme si j'en avais besoin et sur ce, le premier trauma est arrivé…

La journée est fini, enfin, je suis éreintée, le stresse, le manque de sommeil… Quand je suis arrivée ce matin, plus tôt que les autres, j'étais stressée mais le fait d'avoir anticipé ma journée avec mes nouvelles procédures à valider, ça m'a rassuré.

Je suis le nouveau chef et j'étais très intimidée d'avoir à leur donner des ordres, les dispatcher dans les différents services…mais je pense que je me suis bien débrouillée. J'étais sur le coup, un peu fatiguée mais le fait d'être au taquet à permis de ne pas sentir la fatigue. C'est pas vrai, ça a été une vrai catastrophe. J'ai perdu mon premier patient en tant que chef des interne et en plus, ils ne m'écoutent pas réellement. Christina ne me respecte pas, Alex ne parle pas et il s'est mis en retrait, Meredith n'est pas là, quant aux autres, on dirait qu'ils attendent que je me plante. Bref, l'ambiance est plutôt glaciale. Seuls Jackson et Lexie m'ont soutenus.

Je me demande si ils vont adopter mes méthodes qu'ils trouvent débiles.

Alex est…Alex s'est en quelque sorte refermé. Personne ne lui adresse la parole si ce n'est quand ça concerne le boulot et même dans ces cas là c'est pas très amical. Tout le monde lui a tourné le dos J'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement eu le temps de parler avec lui et maintenant je culpabilise un peu. Je ne sais pas où il a mangé ce midi, il a disparu. J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu le paria de l'hôpital et ça me fait mal au cœur.

Dénoncer Meredith c'était pas sympa mais elle a enfreint les règles. Ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas éthique. Bref, ce soir je rentre et on ne s'est pas croisé. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis ce matin quand il m'a déposé. J'ai vu sa voiture sur le parking, il doit être quelque part mais j'avoue que je suis fatiguée et que j'ai envie de rentrer.

Sur le trajet de retour une petite voie me murmurait qu'il m'évitait peut être…j'ai essayé de ne pas l'entendre.

Hunt's POV

Aujourd'hui quand j'ai vu Christina, j'ai eu mal. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis 3 jours. Je sais qu'elle est venue chercher quelques affaires quand j'étais à l'hôpital et j'en reviens pas que tout soit partis en vrille comme ça. Je ne sais pas si notre mariage va survivre à ça. Je l'ai mise à la porte, j'étais tellement en colère…Je ne sais même pas quand est prévu son avortement. Elle a pris sa décision sans me consulter, à croire que notre mariage se résume à elle uniquement. Ce que je pense, ce que je ressens n'entre pas en compte.

Aujourd'hui c'était le 1er jour d'April en tant que chef des interne et du point de vu organisationnel, elle s'est relativement bien débrouillée. C'est son point fort pour un travail comme celui-là. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne va pas se laisser déborder.

Je ne pense pas m'être trompé en la choisissant même si elle va devoir apprendre à se faire respecter sinon ça ne marchera pas.

L'ambiance était plutôt froide notamment à cause de Karev, des fois je me dis qu'il devrait se faire transférer, ça serait plus simple pour lui.

Jackson's POV

April est rentrée plus tard ce soir. Elle s'est bien débrouillée aujourd'hui même si on a tous senti qu'elle n'était ni sûre d'elle ni très à l'aise. Je ne sais même pas si elle a mangé quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher en faisant bien attention d'éviter Christina. Elle la craint et je pense que ça ne va pas être évident qu'elle arrive à se faire respecter. Il faut qu'elle soit plus autoritaire sinon elle va se faire bouffer.

A aucun moment je ne l'ai vu avec Alex, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux, j'espère seulement qu'elle va bien.

Pour moi, aujourd'hui ça a été une journée comme les autres, j'étais détendu, tout roule. Même Sloan a changé d'attitude avec nous. Les regards appuyés qu'il avait envers Lexie ont disparus.

Christina's POV

Je rentre, quelle journée de merde ! April Kepner, chef des interne, j'arrive toujours pas à le digérer. Même si Owen m'a dit que ce n'était pas pour moi, que je suis faite pour opérer, ce qui est vrai, dire qu'ELLE a été choisie ! Je sais que c'est un choix par défaut, Mer a été éliminée à cause de ce connard d'Alex il se serait tu, elle serait chef des interne à l'heure qu'il est.

Quand je suis rentrée, elle était à la cuisine, en train d'essayer de cuisiner avec Zola dans la chaise haute.

M_ Alors cette journée ?

C_ M'en parle pas, Kepner nous a fait un speech sur les procédures, elle va me pourrir la vie, je le sais déjà.

M_ Elle a été comment ?

C_ Nulle. Tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a eu le poste que parce que tu avais été évincée par ce connard de Karev.

M_ Christina s'il te plait ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

C_ T'inquiètes, il s'en mord déjà les doigts de t'avoir fait ça.

M_ Christina…

C_ Personne ne lui parle infirmières, médecins, internes…il est devenu le paria de Seattle Grace

Meredith's POV

Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je savais que mes amis allaient prendre ma défense mais tout l'hôpital… Je suis encore en colère contre lui, je lui en veux de m'avoir trahi, on était amis, il faisait parti de ma famille, je l'ai accueilli chez moi, j'ai été là dans ses coups durs et…Je me fais du souci pour lui, je me demande ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci chez lui pour qu'il aille en Iowa. April n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui était arrivé alors j'extrapole

Quant à Dereck, notre problème n'est pas encore réglé. Oui il est rentré mais j'ai l'impression que c'est uniquement à cause de Zola. Elle ne serait pas là, je me demande s'il ne serait pas déjà à l'autre bout du pays. La situation entre nous est loin d'être résolue. Il est en colère, je suis en colère mais on ne se dispute pas. On évite le problème à cause de Zola, pour Zola. Il ne m'a pas encore pardonné et après ce qu'il m'a dit, moi non plus

Le lendemain

Alex's POV

Hier soir, j'ai trouvé une salle de repos et je suis tombé comme une masse. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ma journée, ni aux regards des autres, encore moins à leurs murmures. Je n'ai pas pensé à April, au fait qu'elle avait vu ma famille de tarés et là où j'ai grandi. Je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu de la journée, je ne voulais pas être face à son regard compatissant, plein de pitié. Les quelques jours en Iowa m'ont éreintés et j'appréciais de me coucher, enfin.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Je dormais tranquillement quand j'ai été réveillé en sursaut, quelqu'un m'avait touché et ça m'a fait sursauter. Qu'elle n'a pas été m'a surprise de voir April assise sur mon lit, un café à la main.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ma réaction mais j'aime pas qu'on me réveille par surprise.

Ap_ Désolée.

Al_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ap_ Je t'ai apporté un café pour commencer ta journée.

Al_ Il est quel heure ?

Ap_ 6h45

Al_ Merci

Je me suis assis, elle m'a tendu le café, noir avec un sucre, comme je les aime. Je sens son regard et quand je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, pas de pitié, ni rien, elle était la même. Elle a rencontré ma famille de ding et ça ne l'a pas fait flipper.

Ap_ Je t'ai pas vu hier

Je savais où ça allait nous mener.

Al_ J'ai pas eu trop de temps…Ecoute April, toi et moi…

April's POV

Quand il a commencé à me dire ça, j'ai senti une boule se coincer dans ma gorge.

Al_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais.

Ap_ A rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça car je pensais qu'on allait être quelque chose mais là j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de bambou

Al_ Je veux pas te faire de la peine mais je suis pas ton petit copain, je fais pas ça.

Ap_ Ce qui se passe…

Al_ C'est sympa mais je veux pas que tu crois que c'est autre chose…

Je ne comprenais rien, je savais ce qu'il voulait que je dise alors…

Ap_ Je ne te demande rien

Il a eu un froncement de sourcil étonné. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait pitié de moi.

Al_ Ok

Je me suis levée de son lit, cette journée commençait décidément bien mal. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, sortir ou pas et puis je l'ai regardé s'étirer, son débardeur noir remonter pour faire voir son ventre plat, ses abdominaux et ça m'a fait penser à ce qui s'était passé durant notre voyage. Je me suis sentie rougir et c'est là que mes yeux ont croisé les siens. Il m'a souri avant de m'embrasser, enfin avant de me plaquer contre la porte pour m'embrasser et apparemment faire beaucoup plus.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait, enfin là je le savais mais ce que j'ignorais c'est où il voulait en venir. Alors j'ai arrêté de réfléchir et j'ai décidé que j'allais en profiter au maximum. J'étais amoureuse de lui et même si je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, je veux prolonger ce qui s'est passé durant ces quelques jours. Ok, on n'est pas ensemble mais on l'est en quelque sorte enfin on l'est dans ces moments là.

Prendre conscience que c'était pas le début d'une belle histoire d'amour, ça m'a abattu mais j'ai rien laissé paraître.

Et puis ce n'est pas mon souci principal.

Je sais que personne ne me prend au sérieux en tant que chef des internes, beaucoup commençaient tout juste à m'apprécier et maintenant ils me détestent à nouveau. J'essaye de me dire que tant qu'ils me respectent au boulot, le reste je m'en fiche mais c'est pas évident. Tout changera quand ils verront l'efficacité de mes méthodes, quand ils se rendront compte que ce que je fais donne des résultats, j'en suis sure. Il faut juste que je sois patiente et plus autoritaire.

En fin de journée

Ce soir, j'étais devant le tableau en train de vérifier les dernières interventions et puis j'ai senti quelqu'un à côté de moi. J'ai tourné la tête, c'était Alex.

Al_ T'as bientôt fini ?

Ap_ Dans 20 minutes.

Al_ Tu rentres ou…

Et il m'a fait un froncement de sourcil suggestif. J'ai décidé de la « jouer » plus décontractée, plus sûre de moi que je ne le suis.

Ap_ Ca dépend.

Al_ Je serai dans la salle de repos de ce matin.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle, il était en train de manger sur le lit. Il m'a tendu un sac et j'ai su que j'allais passer la nuit ici avec lui.

3è jour

Bailey's POV

Ce matin j'ai cru que je voyais double j'ai surpris Alex Karev et April Kepner sortir d'une salle de repos. Ils ont apparemment dormis ici, dans la même salle et mon instinct me dit qu'ils ont dormis dans le même lit. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien fait qu'elle va regretter. Alex n'est pas le bon pour ça, il est émotionnellement instable et elle n'a pas attendu tout ce temps pour que ça se passe dans une salle de repos entre 2 interventions !

J'allais les suivre dans les vestiaires quand j'ai été bippé pour une broutille. Après avoir réglé ce petit problème d'intendance, je comptais bien régler cette histoire Karev/Kepner. Je venais d'ouvrir la porte qu'ils avaient empruntés un peu plus tôt et c'est là que je les ai entendus.

Al_ Tu m'accompagnes où pas ?

Ap_ J'ai déjà pris ma douche Alex.

Al_ April, oui ou non ?

J'avais entendu les insinuations dans sa voie et puis le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Je me suis doucement avancée et j'ai vu April, de dos, enveloppée dans une serviette en train d'ouvrir la porte d'une douche.

Je n'ai rien entendu de plus, le bruit de l'eau couvrait leur voie. Dans quoi était elle aller se fourrer ? Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse d'Alex mais Alex…J'allais sortir et je l'ai entendue, je ne m'attendais pas à ça d'elle. Ca m'a laissé perplexe.

April's POV

La nuit que j'ai passé avec Alex dans le lit une place n'était pas spécialement reposante, pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé mais plus à cause de la manière qu'il a de dormir. Il m'a tourné le dos pour s'endormir et au milieu de la nuit il a eu un mouvement brusque et j'ai failli me retrouver par terre. Il prenait toute la place et j'ai du me rapprocher de lui pour ne pas tomber. Vu la réaction du matin, j'ai eu peur qu'il me donne un coup mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

J'ai doucement passé mon bras autour de lui et je l'ai senti m'attraper ma main pour la serrer contre lui avant de me rendormir en pensant que je ne le comprenais pas.

Il me dit que nous 2 c'est juste comme ça mais quand on est seulement tous les 2, il peut être vraiment différent.

Donc ce matin j'étais plutôt contente et j'ai même eu l'impression que les autres internes ne me détestaient pas autant qu'hier et puis ce soir, le docteur Bailey a voulu me parler en privée.

Flashback

B_ Docteur Kepner, je peux vous parler ?

Ap_ Oui docteur Bailey ?

B_ April, qu'est ce que tu fais avec Alex ?

Ap_ Quoi ? Je…qu'est ce que

B_ Je vous ai vu ce matin

Ap_ Oh mon dieu

B_ April je t'avais prévenu que

Ap_ S'il vous plait docteur Bailey

B_ Tu vas m'écouter

Ap_ Non.

Je me suis étonné et je l'ai apparemment également surprise.

Ap_ Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, croyez moi, je me souviens parfaitement de la conversation qu'on a eu la dernière fois, c'était presque aussi gênant que maintenant. Mais c'est ma vie. Il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé et je ne regrette pas. Il peut être vraiment…il n'est pas comme les gens le crois. C'est trop tard pour ce qui est de…..bref, c'est mes affaires et j'apprécierai que vous ne vous en mêliez pas.

Fin Flashback

Je suis dans mon lit, seule car je ne me voyais pas dormir à l'hôpital sachant qu'elle sait. Après cette conversation des plus gênante j'ai prévenu Alex et je suis rentrée aussi vite que possible. Oh mon dieu, elle savait…nous avait elle surpris ? Quelle horreur ! Je voulais mourir, ne plus jamais quitter ma couette.

Christina's POV

C'est fait. Je me suis faite avorter et je ne le regrette pas. J'y suis allée toute seule même si Meredith m'a proposé de venir avec moi. Je pouvais pas lui faire ça elle qui veut tellement avoir un bébé…Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, pour moi. Je sais aussi que mon mariage avec Owen est fini. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Quand on s'est marié, il savait que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je ne lui ai jamais fait croire mais lui pensait apparemment que j'allais changer d'avis. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir et même si ça me fait mal, je ne veux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne me respecte pas. Je suis un chirurgien avant tout. C'est ma finalité, être une poule pondeuse n'a rien de fantastique. Tout le monde sait faire un gamin mais ce que je sais faire moi…Je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

Certain croient que c'est pas normal de ne pas vouloir d'enfant les gens ne sont pas tellement évolués finalement. On peut être des femmes modernes indépendantes qui s'assument mais à condition d'être également des mères, quels hypocrites !

Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est m'allonger et dormir.

Meredith's POV

La semaine est passée plutôt vite. S'occuper d'un bébé est très prenant, je dirais même plus, c'est harassant. Dereck et moi avons fait les autruches. On s'est regroupé autour de Zola en évitant soigneusement de parler de nos problème, du fait qu'on s'est blessé tous les 2 lui par mes actes et moi par ses paroles. Après qu'il soit revenu, à aucun moment nous avons parlé de notre problème. La seule fois ou il l'a mentionné c'est après sa rencontre avec le FDA depuis il continue de construire notre maison.

Toute notre vie tourne autour de Zola. Il a pu lui obtenir une place à la garderie et aujourd'hui que je retourne au travail, c'est son premier jour. Le fait de l'y laisser me donne l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. Toute la semaine Christina a rallé après April en me faisant le compte rendu de ses journées. Lexie et Jackson ont un peu tempéré les choses mais je me demande comment ça va se passer. Le fait d'avoir Zola, change tout. Avec du recul, je me voie pas jongler entre ma famille et mon travail. Je ne veux pas ressembler à ma mère.

C'est mon premier jour, les gens me regardent en murmurant, en soit, rien de neuf. April est très efficace, je la sens un peu plus sûre d'elle. Finalement rien n'a changé, si ce n'est Alex. Je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu. Je pense qu'il m'évite il est également vrai qu'on ne travaille pas au même étage. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne quitte plus pédiatrie. Quand j'étais à la maison je n'avais pas le temps de penser mais là, je m'aperçois du vide crée par son absence. Il était mon meilleur ami.

Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de stable alors il va falloir que je règle les choses à commencer par Dereck, ce soir.

Dereck's POV

Ce soir on rentre tous les 3. C'était étrange que Meredith soit de retour et qu'on ne travaille pas ensemble. Le temps m'a paru plus long j'en ai profité pour faire des visites éclaires à Zola. La puéricultrice m'a dit que Meredith avait fait la même chose, comme tous les parents au début. On est parents.

Et ce soir, après qu'on ait couché Zola, elle a voulu parler.

M_ Dereck, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On doit parler je ne veux pas qu'on stagne l'un à côté de l'autre. On s'est promis de s'aimer même quand on se détesterait.

D_ Meredith…

M_ On a dit que personne ne fuirait et t'es parti

D_ Meredith

M_ T'es parti et tu m'as dit que je serai une mauvaise mère. Est ce que tu veux encore un enfant avec moi ?

D_ Bien sûr. Meredith…Je t'aime toujours, tu es la femme de ma vie mais j'avais besoin de me calmer. Tu m'a blessé Meredith, tu as fichu mon travail en l'air

M_ Ta chance de me soigner

D_ Oui !

M_ On ne sait même pas si j'ai Alzheimer Dereck ! Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache mais tu agis comme si j'avais le gène.

D_ Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu ne comprennes pas que ce que tu as fais est mal.

M_ En quoi c'est mal d'aider quelqu'un que je connais, qui souffre.

D_ Tout est tombé à l'eau, l'essai entier est foutu, tu as compromis la vie de centaines de patient pour une personne.

M_ C'est Adèle Dereck et même si tu as du mal à comprendre, une seule personne que j'aime passera toujours avant des centaines d'inconnus. Si Alex n'avait rien dit…

D_ …

M_ Je sais qu'on ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. Tu vois les choses en noir et blanc

D_ Et toi non. Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais besoin de ça.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait enfin compris.

D_ Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Tu es une super maman et je veux élever nos enfants ensemble.

M_ …

D_ Eh, Meredith, regarde moi. Je le pense, tu es géniale avec Zola. Tu es faites pour ça.

Toute mes insécurités étaient revenues quand il m'a dit ça. Ca avait fait mal.

M_ Tu ne m'avais jamais regardé de cette manière Dereck. Tu regardais Addison de cette manière et je n'ai pas aimé me retrouver à cette place. Ce que tu as dit, c'était un coup bas.

D_ Quand je suis très en colère je tape là où ça fait mal. Je suis désolé. Ca n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets.

M_ …As tu eu des nouvelles de la FDA ?

D_ Non, rien pour le moment.

Ce soir nous sommes allés nous coucher ensemble dans notre lit.

April's POV

Je suis débordée, je veux que tout se passe bien alors je passe un nombre d'heure impossible à bosser. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le temps pour le reste. Ca fait bientôt 4 jours que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Alex. Je rentre chez Meredith pour dormir, à midi je ne fais pas de pose… et il me manque.

Et puis ce soir, ce type est arrivé aux urgences pour une blessure à la tête. Il était bourré, il a commencé à s'énerver et il m'a bousculé. Il voulait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui mais il y avait d'autres patient avant lui. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais ça n'a pas marché et pendant quelques secondes, il m'a fait peur. Je ne voyais pas le garde

C'est là qu'Alex est arrivé pour s'interposer. Il s'est mis entre lui et moi tout en appelant la sécurité. Cet homme s'est énervé et il a frappé Alex qui s'est écroulé par terre, se tapant la tête sur un chariot dans sa chute. J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que la sécurité était enfin là pour ceinturer ce dingue.

Arizona's POV

J'ai appris qu'un patient avait agressé Alex aux urgences je suis donc descendue pour voir s'il allait bien. Je l'ai trouvé dans une salle, assis sur un lit, le docteur Kepner s'occupait de lui. J'allais entrer et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de la voir embrasser Alex sur le front. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il s'est laissé faire. C'était très étrange, intime, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Etaient ils ensemble ?

Lexie's POV

Tout le monde a entendu ce qui s'est passé aux urgences, Alex a été agressé par un patient ivre. En fait Alex s'est interposé entre lui et April. Même si il est en quelque sorte devenu personna non grata, je voulais m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien tous les 2. J'allais entrer en salle 3 quand je les ai surpris tous les 2 par la vitre. April embrassait Alex. Il était assis sur un lit, elle debout entre ses jambes et ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient ensemble ? J'en revenais pas, depuis quand ? Comment ? Alex et April, c'est bizarre. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient.

Plus tard

La fin de ma garde a été très mouvementée. Je suis contente d'être enfin au lit. Jackson venait d'éteindre la lumière et j'ai pas pu me retenir.

L_ Tu savais pour Alex et April ?

AJ_ De quoi tu parles ?

L_ Je les ai surpris tout à l'heure, ensemble.

AJ_ Quoi ? Surpris comment ?

L_ Ils s'embrassaient. Et ce soir elle n'est pas rentrée avec nous. Tu crois que…

AJ_ …

L_ Tu le savais ?

AJ_ J'espérais me tromper. Elle est partie avec lui.

L_ Il l'a dévirginisé, waou

AJ_ Parle pas comme ça.

L_ C'est une grande fille.

AJ_ C'est Alex.

Je n'ai pas pu le contredire. Alex peut être adorable quand il le veut mais il le veut rarement et dans ces cas là c'est un connard. Je l'ai assez pratiqué pour le savoir.

April's POV

Je trouvais Alex un peu amorphe ce soir. Je me suis occupée de lui, il était fatigué et d'habitude il m'aurait remballé. Ca m'inquiète un peu. Alors après manger et la relecture de quelques dossier on a rapidement éteint. Je pensais qu'il allait s'endormir, pas que…il m'a roulé dessus en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il se repose qu'il m'embrassait avait de me dire qu'il allait bien. Alors je n'ai rien ajouté de plus. Je suis toujours étonnée qu'il ait envie de moi. Je sentais clairement son désir contre ma cuisse et a me donnait confiance.

Je suis plus détendue maintenant, le sexe je connais et c'est plutôt agréable avec lui. J'étais vraiment dedans, et c'est là qu'il m'a fait basculer et je me suis retrouvé assise sur lui. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'était nouveau, les sensations étaient différentes, l'angle aussi, ses mains sur mes hanches donnaient le rythme. J'étais pas à l'aise, d'habitude, il couvre son corps du mien, là il y avait mon ventre, mes seins qui n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter, je ne savais pas où mettre mes mains, je…j'ai fermé les yeux et puis il m'a attrapé la tête pour m'embrasser quand il s'est redressé. Ca m'a surpris mais je me suis agrippée à lui pour l'embrasser et le garder contre moi, nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Je commençais à sentir mes abducteurs faire mal et c'est là qu'il m'a attrapé les jambes pour les passer derrières lui. On était dans une sorte de cocons, j'avais l'impression d'être en équilibre sur lui et puis tous ces détails se sont évanouis. Je l'embrassais, j'ai senti une telle connexion, nos regard, la manière qu'il a eu de me rapprocher de lui et puis quand il a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou pour accélérer…oh la vache !

Je suis couchée à côté de lui et je crois que j'ai dit Waou tout fort, dans le silence de la pièce. Je me suis tournée sur le côté, je le regarde, il ne dit rien. Il s'est mis sur le ventre, sa tête tournée de l'autre côté et puis j'ai senti sa main droite se poser sur ma hanche et je me suis endormie bercée par ses ronflements.

Alex's POV

April dort encore. Elle était au petit soin hier soir et j'étais trop fatigué pour l'en empêcher. Elle a décidé de rester cette nuit. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour m'assurer que j'allais bien mais j'y croyais moyennement.

Elle, qui d'habitude enfile un t-shirt après le sexe, a une fois dormie toute nue. Qui eu cru que le sexe avec elle serait aussi bien. J'arrive pas à la catégoriser, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut, ce qu'elle chercher. Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi et normalement les filles comme elle ça ne leur suffit pas, elles partent. April est toujours là, après avoir vu ma famille elle n'est pas partie en courant. J'ai fermé les yeux, j'y comprends rien et c'est là que je l'ai senti se rapprocher. Quand elle dort, elle se colle toujours à moi alors j'ai passé mon bras sous son cou et elle a soupiré d'aise avant de m'enlacer. J'ai du mal à m'y faire

April's POV

J'allais au vestiaires pour leur donner leur assignation pour la journée quand je l'ai entendue. Christina.

C_ T'a fait fort Karev, dépuceler le chef des internes.

Ca m'a glacé, j'étais accrochée à mon planning, pétrifiée pendant que je l'entendais parler de moi, de nous, déblatérer. Apparemment tout le monde était au courant et j'étais mortifiée. Quasiment personne ne s'était aperçu de ma présence j'avais envie de disparaître, d'aller me cacher mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je les regardais et puis Jackson a pris ma défense, Alex n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et après une profonde inspiration.

Ap_ Yang, quand t'auras fini de te mêler de la vie des autres, tu iras à la mine.

C_ J'ai une opération avec le docteur Altman.

Ap_ C'était avant que tu ne donnes ton opinion sur des histoires qui ne te regardent pas. Jackson tu seras avec Altman aujourd'hui.

C_ C'est des conneries !

Ap_ Et apparemment également demain vu que le docteur Yang n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire.

Je ne me suis pas laissée démontée, je leur ai tous donné leur affectation et j'ai fait demi tour pour aller m'isoler et éviter les regards et les sourires de certains. Alex ne m'avait rien dit. En fait Alex n'avait à aucun moment ouvert la bouche. J'en revenais pas qu'elle ait pu dire qu'il se servait de moi. S'il y avait bien une chose que je savais sur Alex et moi c'est qu'il ne se servait pas de moi. On ne parlait jamais boulot il ne me demandait jamais rien. Quelle langue de vipère !

Meredith's POV

April qui remet Christina à sa place, c'est bien une première. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Christina attaquerait Alex et parlerait d'April comme ça devant tout le monde. J'ai observé Alex durant tout leur échange, enfin durant la tirade de Christina. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, il n'a rien dit. Je ne le reconnais pas. Toute la journée j'ai observé April, elle fait du bon boulot, elle est méthodique et organisée elle est le choix logique. Quant à Christina, elle est à cran notamment parce qu'Owen l'évite. Il ne lui adresse même pas la parole.

Arizona's POV

Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé à Alex avant l'intervention sur Jessica. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ce qui se passe entre lui et April mais je voudrais pas que ça s'envenime encore plus pour lui.

Ar_ Docteur Karev, je pourrais vous parler ?

Al_ Oui docteur Robbins ?

Ar_ Alex, je voudrais être sûre que tu sais ce que tu fais avec April

Et là j'ai vu son visage se fermer.

Al_ Ce que je fais ou non dans ma vie privée et dans mon temps libre ne vous regarde pas Dr Robbins.

Ar_ Alex, je voudrais pas que ta situation empire. Ecoute moi juste

Al_ Non. La dernière fois que je vous ai écouté, je me suis fait piquer mon boulot en Afrique par ma petite amie. Alors, faites moi plaisir, mêlez vous de vos affaires. Si vous voulez discuter boulot, pas de problème, quant au reste, laissez tomber. Je vais suivre mon instinct.

Sur ce, il a fait demi tour. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer pour Alex, je me fais du souci car tout le monde le déteste. C'est mon chouchou mais des fois j'ai du mal à le comprendre.

D'abord cette histoire avec Meredith et maintenant April…hier soir j'en ai parlé à Callie qui a bien entendu tout raconté à Marc, je suppose que Dereck est au courant, et donc également Meredith. J'ai entendu parler de l'esclandre qu'il y a eu dans les vestiaires, en fait tout le monde sait qu'April et Alex sont ensemble, enfin qu'ils couchent ensemble. Je me demande si c'est pour ça que Stark est d'une humeur massacrante.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que si jamais ça se passe mal entre lui et April, il risque de se mettre encore plus de personne à dos qu'il n'en a déjà et

Jackson's POV

Après la scène dans les vestiaires ce matin et le fait qu'Alex n'ai rien dit, je me suis senti obligé d'aller parler à April. Elle était en train de finir de remplir des dossiers, il n'y avait personne autour alors je me suis lancé.

AJ_ Alors toi et Karev, hein ?

Ap_ Tu m'as fait peur Jackson..

AJ_ Désolé. Alex et toi vraiment

April's POV

Il a eu une façon de le dire et je me suis mise sur la défensive. J'en avais marre qu'on se mêle de mes affaires et qu'on croit que je suis stupide que la pauvre April va forcément se faire prendre pour une idiote

Ap_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

AJ_ Je me fais du souci pour toi, c'est Alex, je veux pas qu'il profite de toi.

Ap_ Parce qu'il est impensable qu'il m'apprécie

AJ_ Non, c'est pas ça mais…

Ap_ Mais quoi ?

AJ_ Je connais les types comme Alex, je voudrais pas que tu souffres

Ap_ Arrête ! Mêle toi plutôt de tes affaires et de ta relation avec Lexie qui elle ne profite pas du tout de toi !

L'utilisation du sarcasme était nouveau pour moi et je savais que c'était un coup bas mais j'en avais marre qu'on me marche dessus, qu'on me prenne pour une imbécile dont Alex profite. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et je voulais pas que tous ces gens bien pensant viennent tout pourrir. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais fait avant, j'ai fait comme Alex, j'ai attaqué.

AJ_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

p_A Je veux dire qu'il y a quelques jours j'ai clairement entendu Lexie déclarer son amour à Sloan. Elle l'aime, elle l'aimera toujours et si il poussait un peu elle retournerait à coup sûr avec lui. Alors occupe toi de tes affaires et laisse moi tranquille

J'ai fait demi tour, j'étais énervée contre lui et même si au début j'étais plutôt contente de l'avoir mouché, ce sentiment n'a pas duré très longtemps. Au fil de la journée, la culpabilité s'est faite de plus en plus grande et ce soir j'étais vraiment pas bien. Je suis donc rentrée car il fallait que je lui parle pour m'excuser. Et puis je ne voulais pas rester à l'hôpital maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'Alex et moi…je ne voulais pas qu'on sache ce qu'on faisait quand on est en salle de repos. En plus, une partie de moi lui en voulait de n'avoir pas pris ma défense dans les vestiaires, d'avoir laissé parler Christina.

Jackson's POV

Ce qu'April m'a dit est resté coincé dans un coin de ma tête toute la journée. Ca n'a cessé de tourner en boucle et j'ai commencé à observer Lexie. Sloan la laissait tranquille mais je me suis aperçu que ses petits coup d'œil triste à elle étaient toujours là.

AJ_ Lexie, on pourrait parler ?

L_ C'est jamais une bonne idée. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

AJ_ Je voudrais qu'on parle de nous.

L_ Waou, qu'on parle de nous ? Pourquoi ? On est bien.

AJ_ Ouai, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble maintenant.

L_ …

AJ_ Je suis bien avec toi Lexie, je t'aime et j'espère qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'on va faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

Elle ne disait rien, elle avait un sourire figé.

Lexie's POV

Dès qu'il a voulu parler, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et ensuite j'ai eu une affreuse impression de demande en mariage dans un futur trop immédiat à mon goût.

L_ Ou veux tu en venir ?

AJ_ Nul part, je voulais juste te dire ce que je ressens.

L_ Ok. Une seconde tu m'as fait peur.

Jackson's POV

Elle m'a embrassé mais elle n'a rien dit et ça a fait mal.

AJ_ Lexie, est ce que tu as dit à Sloan que tu l'aimais et que tu l'aimerais toujours ?

Elle s'est décomposée sous mes yeux mais elle n'a pas nié.

L_ Jackson, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis bien avec toi

AJ_ Mais tu ne m'aimes pas

L_ C'est pas ça

AJ_ Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas attendre après une femme qui en aime un autre.

L_ Jackson, fait pas ça, je suis bien avec toi, je suis heureuse avec toi

AJ_ Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

L_ Nous 2 c'est simple, c'est…

AJ_ Ouai, je n'ai pas mis ma meilleure amie enceinte.

L_ C'est pas ça ! Lui et moi on n'en était pas au même point dans notre vie. Pour le moment je ne veux pas me marier et les enfants ça sera dans quelques années, pas maintenant

AJ_ Et nous on en est où ?

L_ On est bien, on en est au même point dans notre vie, on attend la même chose d'une relation.

AJ_ Et t'attends quoi Lexie ? Une petite histoire sans complication ?

L_ Oui, non, pourquoi toujours vouloir tout analyser, on peut pas juste profiter du moment présent ?

AJ_ Je pensais qu'on vivait autre chose qu'une petite histoire sans futur. Ecoute Lexie, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux tout arrêter.

L_ Non ! Jackson, je t'en prie.

AJ_ Bonne nuit Lexie.

Je suis allé me coucher dans mon lit seul. Plus tard j'allais éteindre lorsque je l'ai entendue.

Ap_ Jackson, je peux entrer ?

AJ_ Pas ce soir April, je suis fatigué

Ap_ S'il te plait…

AJ_ …OK, entre.

April's POV

Je n'étais pas à l'aise, je savais ce qu'il venait de se passer, il aurait fallu que je sois sourde pour ne pas les entendre rompre et tout ça s'était de ma faute.

Ap_ Je suis désolé

AJ_ C'est pas grave, il vaut mieux le savoir maintenant qu'encore plus tard.

Aj_ Oui mais je suis quand même désolée surtout pour la manière dont je te l'ai dit. Tu as pris pour tout ceux qui m'énervaient. Je suis tellement désolée.

Il n'a rien dit alors je me suis assise à côté de lui sur son lit.

Ap_ Ca va ?

AJ_ Ca ira...

Il n'a rien ajouté de plus. Je me suis dit qu'il voulait certainement rester tranquille alors je me suis levée pour aller me coucher et puis…

AJ_ Avec Alex, ça va ?

Ap_ …

AJ_ C'est pas pour t'énerver, pour juger c'est juste pour savoir si il te traite bien. Il n'est pas facile à vivre.

Ap_ Crois moi, je le sais. Quand on est tous les 2, il est gentil. Le reste du temps…il est comme tu le connais.

Jackson's POV

Et là elle a commencé à me parler d'Alex Karev.

Ap_ Il n'est pas méchant, il ne laisse pas les gens l'approcher, il attaque avant. C'est un moyen de se protéger. Il est encore plus silencieux qu'avant. Il a dit quelque chose à Christina pour qu'elle…

AJ_ Non, il n'a rien dit du tout.

Ap_ Comment tout le monde sait que lui et moi…

AJ_ Je pense que ça vient de Meredith et Lexie.

Ap_ Super

AJ_ Et il a été gentil pour…quand…

Ap_ Jackson ! Je veux pas parler de ça avec toi !

AJ_ Désolé. J'espère simplement que c'était bien et qu'après avoir tant attendu ça n'a pas été un coup rapide entre 2 portes.

J'ai jamais aimé les discutions de fille et là j'avais plongé la tête la première dedans. Je pensais que c'était clos et là, elle m'a tout déballé. Et je l'ai écouté en me disant qu'heureusement pour lui qu'il avait fait attention sinon je lui aurais refait le portrait. Quand elle est finalement allée se coucher, j'en savais bien plus que je ne le désirais sur la vie sentimentale/sexuelle d'April et Alex. A la manière qu'elle a eu de tout me raconter, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'elle l'aimait et ça m'a inquiété mais je l'ai également trouvé très lucide sur ce qu'ils sont. Alors pour le moment je ne vais rien faire mais si jamais…

Lexie's POV

Quand je suis allée me coucher, April était dans la chambre de Jackson, ils discutaient, certainement de moi. Quant à moi, j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir tout de suite. J'avais quelque chose de bien avec Jackson et il a fallu que Mark foute tout en l'air en allant lui raconter notre discussion. Il avait dit qu'il me laissait parti ! Je lui en voulais tellement ! S'il ne me laisse pas tranquille, comment vais je arriver à passer à autre chose ? Je veux arriver à être heureuse sans lui !

Meredith's POV

Ce week-end a été mouvementé. Dereck et Owen ont passé leur temps sur la colline à construire notre maison. Je pensent qu'ils se rapprochent grace à leur problèmes de couple. L'ambiance entre Jackson et Lexie était plutôt froide, Christina et April se sont évitées et je suis finalement contente de retourner bosser.

Dereck et moi allons mieux, tant qu'on ne parle pas boulot. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à retravailler avec moi mais c'est pas grave, car à la maison, on progresse.

Je venais de finir mes rondes quand le Chef m'a convoqué dans son bureau.

Ch_ Assies toi Meredith

Il semblait mal à l'aise

M_ Dereck refuse de travailler avec moi n'est ce pas ?

Ch_ Le comité s'est réuni ce matin. Ils pensent que ta suspension n'envoie pas le bon message. Ils pensent que ce que tu as fait discrédite l'hôpital et la profession. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais

M_ Alors quoi ?

Ch_ Tu es renvoyé. Ca prend effet immédiatement. Désormais tu n'es plus médecin à Seattle Grace.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'étais assommée par la nouvelle. Quand je suis sortie de son bureau, je suis tombée sur Christina. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, j'étais sous le choc et j'ai eu juste le temps de lui dire que j'étais virée avant que nos bippers sonnent.

Quand je suis tombée sur Dereck au détour d'un couloir et que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il m'a répondu « tu t'attendais à quoi ? ». Je m'attendais à un peu de soutien de mon mari mais apparemment c'est trop demander. Je ne l'ai pas laissé ajouter quoi que ce soit et j'ai fait demi-tour. Quand il m'a appelé, j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je suis allée directement à la garderie, j'ai récupéré ma fille et je suis partie en me demandant ce que j'avais fait, ce qui allait advenir de moi.

April's POV

On a un énorme accident. Il y a eu un effondrement en plein centre de Seattle, laissant apparaître un trou béant de plusieurs mètres de diamètre sur la route. Il y a de nombreux blessés, j'ai d'ors et déjà une équipe prête à intervenir sur place et il faut préparer notre équipe d'urgence afin de traiter les blessés au mieux à leur arrivé.

Nous étions à l'entrée des urgence quand j'ai entendu des cris derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir Christina était en train de taper sur Alex. Elle lui criait dessus « Tu l'a faite virer, t'es content ? »

Meredith s'était faite virer ? Et Alex ne disait rien. Il lui avait seulement attrapé les poignets pour essayer de la calmer. Quant à moi, j'ai essayé de m'interposer entre eux 2 et ce n'est que grâce à l'aide de Jackson que ça s'est calmé. Une première ambulance est arrivée et on s'est mis au travail.

En fin de service.

La journée est fini, on n'a pas pu sauver tout le monde. Après avoir fini la paperasse, je suis allée retrouver Alex mais il n'était pas dans la salle de pause qu'il occupe habituellement. En fait, il n'y avait plus ses affaires. J'ai demandé aux infirmières si elles l'avaient vu mais rien alors je l'ai appelé. Il n'a pas répondu. J'étais pas spécialement surprise car je sais qu'il n'est pas un fan de téléphone. Je m'inquiétais car après la scène de ce matin, je ne l'avais pas vu et je me demandais où il allait bien dormir. En sortant de l'hôpital, j'ai vu sa voiture sur le parking au loin. Je me suis dit qu'il voulait être seul après la révélation du renvoie de Meredith. Mais en arrivant chez elle, une idée m'a traversé l'esprit, où allait il dormir ? Et surtout, avec qui ? Cette peur m'a tenu éveillée une partie de la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 8

Désolée pour l'attente mais l'écriture devient très dur, j'ai tellement de trucs à faire que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Merci pour ceux qui me lisent encore

April's POV

J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière, en fait, j'ai peu dormi ET mal dormi. Je me suis fait des films non stop sur où il avait passé la nuit, ce qui fait que ce matin je suis à l'hôpital de bonne heure pour en avoir le cœur net. De loin j'ai vu sa voiture sur le parking, apparemment au même endroit que la veille et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de le voir endormi dedans. Il avait dormi dans sa voiture ? J'ai posé sur le toit les 2 cafés que j'avais acheté et je l'ai observé quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très confortable ni d'avoir très chaud. Heureusement que les grands froids sont passés. Pourquoi n'avait il pas dormi dans une salle de repos ou… Bref, j'ai tapé à la vitre. Il s'est réveillé en sursaut j'ai ouvert la portière et il a pris le temps de s'étirer avant de sortir. Il avait l'air tout endormi il allait être grognon. Mais non, il m'a embrassé avant d'attraper sa veste et de refermer la voiture. Je lui ai donné son café et on est rentré.

Meredith's POV

Même si j'ai été virée, j'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Je pose Zola à la garderie et je vais voir Christina, entre autre. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle n'a été ma surprise quand j'ai vu Janet des services à l'enfance présente à la garderie. Et elle a commencé à me poser des questions j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de répondre. C'est là que l'infirmière pédiatrique est venue dire que c'était à Dereck de venir chercher Zola ce soir là et les questions se sont enchaînées et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire était on séparés ? Est ce que je n'étais pas censée travailler ?... Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de m'éclipser en inventant un gros mensonge. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je sens qu'elle va nous enlever Zola. C'est une catastrophe, j'ai envie de m'enfuir, emmener ma fille et disparaître car elle ne nous la laissera jamais…C'est finalement ce que j'ai fait.

April's POV

Le fait de voir Alex ce matin m'a rassuré. Il avait dormi dans sa voiture, seul. La journée a commencée comme les autres. Il a pris une douche à l'hôpital avant qu'on commence notre garde. Ce matin il ne m'a pas invité à partager sa douche mais quand ensuite il s'est habillé devant moi…waou, il me fait un de ces effets…Je le trouvais déjà irrésistible avant de l'avoir vu sans vêtement, maintenant c'est pire. Et à chaque fois j'essaye de donner l'impression que ça ne me fait rien, qu'il ne me fait rien mais…je ne sais plus comment agir avec lui. Oui j'essaye de prendre des airs dégagés, d'avoir l'air d'une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, qui assume alors qu'en fait je suis une fille qui essaye de berner tout le monde avec un écran de fumer. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, quand il est là, je ne contrôle plus rien du tout.

Et là c'est tellement compliqué…Alex s'est mis tout le monde à dos, Christina le hait et elle ne se prive pas de lui faire remarquer ou plus simplement pour lui dire. Et me voilà donc sur ce cas une idée de Bailey pour nous apprendre à travailler ensemble. 4 sur un même cas avec aucun leader, franchement, je ne suis pas convaincue c'est le bordel.

Jackson's POV

L'ambiance est tendue depuis cette histoire entre Meredith et Karev. Et puis entre Meredith et Sheppard, bref, l'ambiance est lourde et là le fait de se retrouver April, Karev Yang et moi sur ce cas…La patient commençait à s'enfoncer alors on a filé au bloc où Christina a pris les choses en main et c'est là que ça s'est compliqué. Le patient avait la cage thoracique ouverte puis il s'est trouvé en vifib. On a utilisé les palettes, Alex a fait un massage interne et quand Christina a voulu faire une injection d'épinéphrine au patient, elle a loupé le cœur et a planté l'aiguille dans la main d'Alex.

Christina's POV

Ceux sont tous des moutons, j'ai repris la main sur cette opération et ils faisaient ce que je leur disait. Et puis tout a basculé j'ai loupé le cœur. L'aiguille s'est plantée dans la main d'Alex, ça n'aurait pas du avoir de conséquence mais il s'est écroulé Torres criait, April aussi…il n'avait plus de pouls. On a du le choquer et il a tout de suite repris conscience. Ouf. Et puis il m'a hurlé dessus, c'est que ce n'était pas grave.

La suite de l'opération, je ne l'ai pas vue j'ai accompagné Alex même s'il ne voulait pas que je l'approche.

Ensuite Altman m'a coincée et puis Meredith m'a bippé.

Meredith's POV

J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai embarqué ma fille et je suis partie. Pas bien loin, je me suis cachée au sous-sol. Je ne réponds pas au téléphone, ni au bipper j'ai fait une grosse erreur et je ne pouvais en parler qu'à Christina. Je savais qu'elle allait m'aider, trouver une solution. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait après m'avoir avoué qu'elle avait presque tué Alex. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent mon bébé. Et elle est partie en me disant qu'elle allait tout arranger et c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

April's POV

Christina a quasiment tué Alex j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu…je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu…heureusement que Jackson était là, il a repris les choses en main, c'est lui qui a permis que je ne m'effondre pas quand Alex a arrêté de respirer, c'est lui le gunther. Quand j'ai entendu Alex hurler sur Christina, j'ai pu à nouveau me concentrer et finir d'assister Jackson sur cette intervention. Il allait bien.

Encore une preuve de plus comme quoi je ne suis pas faite pour être chef. Personne ne m'écoute, je n'ai aucune autorité…

Et quand je suis enfin allée voir Alex dans sa chambre, il n'y était plus. Ce n'est que plus tard que je l'ai trouvé dans une salle d'examen, assis avec Christina tous les 2 en train de lire son électrocardiogramme.

Quand elle est sortie, je suis entrée

Ap_ Comment tu vas ?

A_ Cette dingue a faillie me tuer mais ça va

La boule qui était coincée dans ma gorge était énorme et j'ai senti les yeux me picoter.

A_ Et, je vais bien.

Ap_ Tu n'avais plus de pouls

Il m'a attrapé par la taille pour m'attirer à lui et je me suis retrouvée sur ses genoux.

A Je te promets, ça va April.

Jackson's POV

J'ai suivi April, j'allais lui parler et je l'ai vu entrer dans la salle d'examen qu'occupait Alex. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent mais je vois son visage à elle, elle a les larmes au yeux et puis je l'ai vu l'attirer à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils sont restés comme ça un petit moment. Et puis ça devait aller mieux car elle s'est redressée pour lui taper sur le bras avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

Je les ai laissé et je suis retourné aux admissions. En les voyant je me dis que peut être ça va aller pour eux 2.

Peu de temps après, ils sont apparus et on a tous attendus le verdict concernant la garde temporaire de Zola. Sheppard, Meredith Zola et l'assistante sociale étaient tous les 4 dans une salle d'examen on attendait plutôt tendus et la décision ne s'est pas faite attendre. L'assistante sociale est repartie avec la petite, Sheppard est parti furieux, n'adressant pas la parole à Meredith et c'est finalement Alex qui l'a raccompagné à la maison.

Alex's POV

Je viens de laisser Meredith dans sa chambre. Je l'ai aidée à ranger les affaires de Zola qui traînaient et je l'ai laissée pleurer sur mon épaule.

Ca fait bizarre d'être de retour dans cette maison, tout est silencieux, chacun est dans sa chambre. Pendant longtemps je m'y suis considéré chez moi j'aime cette maison, ça a été mon 1er chez moi un endroit où j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une famille. J'allais repartir et en passant devant la chambre d'April je me suis arrêté.

Ap_ Elle va comment ?

A_ Bien, en quelque sorte. Elle ne s'est pas noyée dans une bouteille de tequilla alors…

Ap_ Tu restes ?

Je suis entré j'ai fermé la porte et on s'est couché.

April s'est lovée contre moi avant de s'endormir et moi j'ai pu repenser à cette journée. J'ai repensé à Robbins qui est venue me voir dans ma chambre pour me dire que j'ai besoin d'arranger tout ça car elle ne veut pas se faire du souci pour moi…j'ai repensé à ma discussion avec Christina elles doivent me pardonner, oui j'ai fait une erreur mais je ne suis pas le 1er et puis Christina Meredith et moi en train de comploter pour embobiner l'assistante sociale, comme durant notre internat…les 3 mousquetaires.

Je fais l'indifférent mais elles m'avaient toutes les 2 manquées durant cette courte période. On avait survécu à tellement de chose tous les 3…Elles devaient me pardonner elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Le lendemain.

April's POV

Je me réveille contre Alex, j'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps que ça ne nous est pas arrivé…J'en profite, repensant à la journée d'hier. Lui Christina et Meredith ont une relation très bizarre. Techniquement c'est lui qui l'a trahi mais c'est également lui qui s'en est occupé hier. Lui qui l'a ramené et qui est resté avec elle dans sa chambre à ranger des vêtements de bébé avant de me rejoindre. Ils ont un lien tous les 3 que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Et hier soir, on s'est couché et on n'a rien fait, c'était la 1ère fois, était ce le signe que notre relation changeait, évoluait vers quelque chose de plus…notre relation.

Il a bougé dans son sommeil et puis je l'ai embrassé avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'y suivre pour prendre sa douche avec moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait…oh mon dieu…

Le_ April ! Je me lave les dents rapidement.

Ap_ Lex..Lexie ?! Tu ne peux pas …

Le_ J'en ai pour 2 minutes

…

Le fait que Lexie soit entrée dans la salle de bain ne l'a nullement arrêté, il continuait, encore et encore et s'il continuait…J'ai repoussé sa tête, lui murmurant d'arrêter à cause de Lexie et là…

A_ Lexie sort de la salle de bain

Le_ Alex ? T'es également là ? Vous êtes en train de…oooh. Vous pouvez pas fermer la porte !

Elle est sortie et Alex a voulu le faire dans la douche mais..

Ap_ Alex non…

A_ Quoi ?

Ap_ Un préservatif

A_ Tu prends la pilule

Ap_ Oui mais pour le reste.

A_ …Ok

J'ai cru qu'il était vexé car il est sorti de la douche. En fait je me suis aperçue qu'il venait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef. Je suis sortie de la baignoire, il était en train d'ouvrir une boite de préservatif c'est là que je l'ai vraiment regardé, il était en érection. Waou, et il l'a mis avant de me plaquer contre le mur froid.

Dereck's POV

J'en veux à Meredith, je pensais qu'on avait réglé nos problème mais je lui en veux. Elle ne prends jamais ses responsabilités. Richard s'est accusé à sa place pour qu'elle soit réintégrée et ensuite quand on est tombés sur elle Christina et Karev en train d'ausculter Zola… ces 3 là, toujours prêt à se couvrir les uns les autres…Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

Mais ça m'a soulagé qu'elle tente d'arranger les choses même si je ne suis pas sûr que leur mensonge ait vraiment convaincu Janet.

Owen's POV

Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à ma femme depuis…une éternité il y a quelques jours Meredith est venue me parler comparant Christina à sa mère, essayant de me faire comprendre ce que c'était de grandir avec une mère qui t'en veux d'être là.

J'essaye de comprendre, j'essaye mais…je ne pense pas y arriver seul.

Et puis je suis également devenu le chef de chirurgie, au grand damne du docteur Bailey qui a apparemment dans l'idée de me pourrir la vie en fait, mis à part Teddy qui m'a félicité, tous les autres ont été surpris, circonspect, silencieux.

April's POV

Aujourd'hui nous avons nos 1ère chirurgie solo sans supervision. Et j'ai été surprise de voir qu'Alex avait échangé avec Jackson. Une colectomie contre une chirurgie plastique sur un nourrisson. Il adore pédiatrie, il est fait pour la pédiatrie…Je ne comprenais pas car depuis qu'il a dormi dans ma chambre la 1è nuit, ça allait bien entre nous. Il a ré-emménagé dans sa chambre mais là, il est exécrable, il ne m'a pas parlé de son échange de chirurgie.

La surprise c'est quand ils ont appris pour MON bureau, apparemment c'était devenu une propriété collective, et j'ai beau eu essayé de leur faire comprendre ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

Ils n'ont pas non plus voulu suivre mon planning d'enseignement des internes en laboratoire. Ils ont même voulu parier celui qui perdrait serait obligé de s'occuper de l'enseignement et puis on a appris la démission du chef et la nomination du docteur Hunt à sa place. Vu la tête de Christina je suppose que ça ne va pas mieux entre eux.

Christina's POV

Il y a quelques jours, Owen m'a adressé la parole, rapidement, un bonjour, un comment vas tu. Et aujourd'hui quand on est tombé l'un sur l'autre dans les couloirs…je l'ai félicité pour sa promotion la communication c'est vraiment pas ça mais on se parle donc je suppose que ça s'arrange. Même Mérédith qui a assisté à notre rencontre a trouvé que c'était mauvais.

Callie's POV

Hunt me fait rigoler, il a une manière très différente de faire marcher son hôpital mais alors en ce qui concerne le docteur Bailey…waou, je sens que ça risque d'être moins drôle et vu sa réaction quand il m'a demandé ce qu'il avait fait…lui aussi en a un peu peur.

Quant à April la pauvre, j'ai essayé de la conseiller mais moi non plus j'ai pas assuré en tant que chef j'ai été une telle catastrophe. Mais l'idée d'un concours est une bonne chose, ils ont tellement l'esprit de compétition que ça peut marcher, elle peut réussir à leur faire faire ce qu'elle veut

Christina's POV

Mes internes sont des cons. Ils sont passés à côté d'une appendicite. Je leur ai pourtant expliqué comment faire un diagnostique je les questionne mais rien n'y fait, ils sont nul. Et Teddy m'a collé la procédure alors que c'est de la chirurgie générale. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer si je n'avais pas oublié comment pratiquer cette intervention j'ai eu un trou de mémoire en plein milieu, tout comme Teddy et c'est finalement l'infirmière en chef qui nous a guidé à la fin. Minable.

Et puis ce soir Owen et moi avons mangé ensemble l'organisation fut laborieuse tout comme la conversation et le pompon ça a été lorsque nous avons été malade à cause du chinois. Le seul point positif c'est finalement quand nous sommes restés allongés par terre dans la salle de bain, on a pu se parler

April's POV

C'est finalement moi qui ai assisté Alex sur l'intervention et c'est moi qui ais parlé à son patient. Il a été un con. Et j'ai loupé l'opération en ortho.

Bref, j'étais plutôt remontée contre lui et quand il m'a rembarré, c'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'il flippait, c'est pour ça qu'il avait échangé avec Jackson. Je comprenais pas car je savais qu'il allait assurer. Mais en fait, la résection intestinale a été une catastrophe. Il n'y avait quasiment plus d'intestin viable et on l'a refermé sans rien faire. M. Kenton est mort sur la table.

Jackson's POV

J'aurais pu assurer sur cette opération mais Robbins, à force de me parler, elle m'a fait douter et c'est Sloan qui s'en est chargé et je n'ai pu que regarder. C'est injuste.

Et donc j'ai perdu le pari et je me retrouve en charge des travaux pratiques des internes. Je m'étais confié à April et elle a tout balancé pour sauver les fesses d'Alex. J'ai donc perdu par forfait.


	9. Chapter 9

A2

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7 et 8

Meredith'sPOV

Dereck et moi nous nous parlons à peine. On dort dans le même lit mais c'est bien le seul moment où l'on reste vraiment dans la même pièce.

Je ne sais pas comment et si ça va s'arranger il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste…je crois que seule Zola pourra nous remettre sur la voix.

April's POV

Alex est bizarre en ce moment, il est à cran, il est débordé avec ses rapports sur ses petits africains. Mais mis à part ça, je me disais que ça allait entre nous et puis ce matin, en allant faire ma lessive j'ai vu un string dans le linge sale de Jackson et ça m'a fait réfléchir.

Flashback

Ap_ Jackson, ça ne me dérange pas de laver tes vêtements avec les miens mais je n'ai pas envie de laver les sous vêtements de ta copine de la semaine

Je lui avais mis le string sous le nez et c'est là qu'Alex a dit que c'était à Lexie. Lexie portait des trucs comme ça ? Et là je me suis sentie stupide de m'être emportée et surtout très mal à l'aise. Et puis je me suis dit qu'il se souvenait à quoi ressemblaient les strings de Lexie ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ca m'a fait penser à mes sous vêtements

Fin flashback

Voilà pourquoi je suis au rayon lingerie de ce magasin. Je veux renouveler toutes mes petites culottes. Fini le coton, bonjour dentelle et autre voilage.

Le lendemain

Alex s'est fait virer du bloc par Sheppard et je pensais qu'une petite séance avec mes nouveaux ensembles lui remonteraient le moral ça a été le cas. Il a apparemment été agréablement surpris. Et ça m'a déprimé de le voir si excité j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur ce qu'il pensait avant.

Et puis c'est fatiguant d'être toujours prête surtout qu'on dira ce qu'on veut, le coton, y a rien de mieux c'est plus confortable, c'est plus hygiénique…enfin bref, c'est surtout du passé.

Quand je l'ai croisé avant de rentrer, il m'a dit que Weber lui avait rendu son rapport et qu'il devait tout recommencer j'allais ajouter quelque chose quand j'ai entendu Jackson l'inviter à construire la terrasse de Dereck et je me suis dit que ça lui changerait les idées.

Je suis finalement rentrée toute seule.

Alex's POV

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec April mais elle a désormais tout plein de sous vêtements affriolant. Je trouve ça hyper sexy j'adore. Et ce soir, forcément, quand on est rentrés, j'avais plus envie d'elle que de manger. C'est encore un truc que j'ai du mal à percuter, l'image que j'avais d'April est complètement différente de ce qu'elle est vraiment. Elle aime le sexe, elle ne dit jamais non, enfin tant que je mets des capotes et j'en ai marre. Alors aujourd'hui je suis allé faire des analyses j'ai eu mes résultats, tout est ok.

En rentrant ce soir, je suis tombé sur elle allant à la salle de bain et la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de lui donner la lettre.

Ap_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

A_ Ouvre la, tu verras

Elle a ouvert le courrier, elle l'a lu et elle m'a regardé avec des yeux écarquillés.

Ap_ Tu as fait des tests ?

A_ Tu prends bien la pilule ?

Ap_ Oui.

A_ Ok.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir et c'est là que j'ai redécouvert April en coton.

A_ Ah, elle est de retour.

Ap_ Quoi ?

A_ Une de tes nombreuses culottes en coton.

Ap_ J'ai pas eu le temps…

Elle était toute tendue d'un coup

A_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as pas eu le temps de quoi ?

Ap_ …Rien embrasse moi

A_ April ?

Ap_ J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

A_ ?

Ap_ De mettre tous ces trucs que tu aimes !

A_ Quoi ? J'ai jamais rien dit sur ce que tu portes.

Ap_ Oh Alex voyons, tu te souvenais d'un des strings de Lexie !

J'ai roulé pour finir allongé à côté d'elle et j'ai explosé de rire

A_ Il était pas à Lexie, il était à la nana de radiologie que Jackson a ramené. Si tu veux commencer à t'habiller en fonction de ce que j'aime tu vas finir à poil.

Ap_ Quoi ?

A_ C'est comme ça que je te préfère, à poile et dans mon lit.

Ap_ Oh

Donc, mes culottes en coton ont fait un retour fracassant dans ma vie et de temps en temps, je mets un des superbes petits ensembles qu'Alex adore. Je ne vais pas être hypocrite, je les aime aussi j'ai l'impression d'être plus sexy et sûre de moi quand je les porte et puis on s'y fait et ils ne sont finalement pas si inconfortables.

Lexie's POV

Je pars pour voir Molly et mes nièces. J'avais quelques jours à prendre et honnêtement, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de Seattle, de Jackson, de Marc. Je pensais que ça serait plus simple notre rupture mas apparemment je me trompais.

Et puis j'ai confronté Marc sur le fait qu'il ait parlé à Jackson, qu'il soit la cause de ma rupture et même s'il a dit que ce n'était pas lui…Je veux juste un peu de calme et ce séjour c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Alex's POV

La mère de Jackson est là pour un truc de ding le type s'est fait couper le pénis à la suite d'un cancer. Hallucinant, je n'avais jamais vu ça je tenais le mien pendant qu'elle nous faisait son speech. Ca allait être la première greffe de pénis de l'histoire et elle allait prendre 2 internes de Seattle Grace pour l'assister. C'était énorme. Elle nous a tous fait passer un test pratique et à la fin il ne restait plus que Meredith, Jackson et moi. J'étais bien parti sauf que quand mon biper a sonné pour un cas pédiatrique urgent, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai abandonné. Bref, finalement je n'ai pas participé à l'intervention. J'ai couru pour aller jusqu'aux urgences et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise en découvrant Zola avec l'assistante sociale à ses côté.

On l'a auscultée, il s'avère qu'elle avait une obstruction intestinale et le fait de ne rien pour voir dire à Mérédith, je culpabilise déjà suffisamment d'avoir fichu en l'air sa carrière et son adoption. En désespoir de cause, j'ai tout balancé à Christina. J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

Jackson's POV

Ma mère va me rendre ding, elle est là et elle me pompe déjà l'air. Et j'ai l'air maigrichon, et pourquoi je suis en plastique, et pourquoi mon ex a pris des vacances quand elle arrive ?

12h, 12h je suis resté coincé avec elle au bloc.

Au départ j'étais pas chaud Sloan m'a encouragé pour les tests, et puis juste avant d'entrer au bloc elle m'a fait une scène car j'avais pas choisi neuro. Bref, quand il y a eu une complication durant la transplantation, Sloan a fait une proposition qui a permis de sauver l'opération et de montrer à ma chère mère que la chirurgie plastique assure et que ce n'est pas seulement des poses d'implants mammaires et de la liposuccion.

April's POV

Catherine, la mère de Jackson m'a demandé de participer au prélèvement du pénis à transplanter à défaut de participer à la transplantation. J'étais vraiment contente qu'elle me choisisse et puis en plein milieu de la procédure, elle a commencé à me parler de ma vie sexuelle. Je suis restée interdite, très mal à l'aise et je lui ai finalement un peu parlé d'Alex. C'était une première pour moi.

Et tout aurait pu être parfait si Meredith n'avait pas abandonné en plein milieu de la transplantation et si je n'avais pas du la remplacer comme ça au pied levé et si surtout j'avais pas aspiré la veine du pénis ! Je suis une vraie catastrophe.

Meredith's POV

Quand Christina m'a dit que Zola était à l'hôpital pour une intervention j'ai paniqué. Elle était seule, elle devait avoir peur…j'ai voulu aller la voir, elle n'avais jamais été aussi proche mais après avoir entendu Arizona et Alex, je me suis raisonné, je me suis rangé à leur avis. S'il y a un espoir pour qu'on la récupère…alors on va faire comme ils veulent. Je n'ai donc pas vu ma fille alors qu'elle était dans l'hôpital, ça a été dur d'autant plus que je sens le ressentiment de Dereck. L'opération s'est bien passé, je sais qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un avec elle et ce soir, on a croisé Janet quand on rentrait, on n'a rien dit. Christina avait proposé de rester avec Zola jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et puis tout à l'heure, elle nous a appelé et on a enfin parlé à notre fille. Après des semaines sans le son de notre voix, ce soir on lui a chanté une berceuse au téléphone.

Alex's POV

Hunt a dans l'idée de faire de nous une équipe de baseball sauf que lorsqu'on est sur le terrain, Meredith et Christina sont soit allongés dans l'herbe à côté, soit ivre sur le terrain. Arizona a peur des balles, Sloan passe son temps à bécoter un des joueurs adverse et tellement d'autres choses…

Bref, aujourd'hui Robbins m'a dit qu'ils allaient changer Zola d'hôpital car ses parents potentiels y sont et j'ai trouvé ça tellement stupide que j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. J'ai embarqué son dossier et je suis allée voir l'ASE. J'ai fait tous les services, j'ai soudoyé une employé en lui faisant peur pour finalement apprendre que le juge qui va régler le dossier est absent aujourd'hui car il fait son traitement une chimio contre le cancer de la prostate. J'ai réussi à avoir le nom de l'hôpital pour finir par supplier le juge de regarder le dossier afin qu'il envisage de choisir les 2 médecins qui désirent l'adopter.

J'ai ensuite directement filé au terrain où a eu lieu le match. On était nuls, le match s'est fini quand Lexie a lancé la balle en plein dans la poitrine de la copine de Sloan. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait perdu mais c'était bien.

April's POV

Ras le bol de la paperasse, ras le bol de ne pas être écoutée, même quand je commande des maillots pour le match, le type qui prend ma commande ne m'écoute pas. J'avais également demandé des petites tailles !

Et puis j'ai aimé être au bloc, travailler avec Torres sur la reconstruction de la main de M. Schalter et quand il a eu un problème cardiaque, Christina m'a dit de commencer la thoracotomie avant que je l'assiste sur la déchirure aortique. C'était génial.

Et puis ensuite, aller jouer avec tout le monde, j'ai aimé faire partie d'une équipe et ce soir, ivre, je me suis calée contre Alex lorsqu'après le match on est tous restés à boire sur ces gradins. Ca non plus je ne l'avais pas fait au lycée.

On est restés là un long moment et puis Dereck a reçu un message de Janet, apparemment le juge s'occupait de leur dossier ils allaient avoir une audience. Meredith a embrassé le front d'Alex et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'on rentrait, m'appelant sa petite ivrogne.

Lexie's POV

Mark a une copine. Il sabote ma relation avec Jackson et il a une copine.

Pendant longtemps j'ai été en colère contre lui, à cause d'Addison, de Sloan, du bébé, de Jackson et puis ça s'était calmé mais le voir si épanoui, rigoler avec Jackson embrasser sa copine…Je n'avais jamais eu à le voir avec quelqu'un et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Au beau milieu du match, je lui ai lancé la balle en plein dans la poitrine.

Après le match, alors qu'on était tous assis sur les gradins j'ai senti le regard de Jackson et puis il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain. Quand je lui ai répondu que j'avais eu peur qu'elle vole une base…je sais qu'il ne m'a pas cru, je sais qu'il croit que ça a avoir avec Mark.

Meredith's POV

Je suis sur les dents depuis quelques temps l'attente pour Zola prend un temps fou, on n'a pas de nouvelle de Janet et apparemment elle est en vacance en ce moment. Ca m'énerve !

Et puis il y a Bailey, elle m'en veut, elle me regarde de travers, elle ne veux pas que je travaille sur l'essai et aujourd'hui lors du match, j'ai explosé. Je ne lui devais rien, l'histoire de l'essai sur Alzheimer ne la concernant pas et elle n'était plus ma chef !

Le match était…je ne sais pas car Christina et moi étions saoule la plupart du temps mais on a passé une très bonne journée et ce soir on a enfin eu des nouvelles une audience est prévu, ça avance on va récupérer notre fille !

Je suis tellement contente…on est restés Dereck et moi a regarder les étoiles sur le banc. Tout le monde était parti Alex et April viennent de rentrer. Je le regarde avec elle, il est attentionné. Ca a l'air de marcher entre eux.

Alex's POV

J'ai littéralement mis April au lit. Elle était ivre et elle s'est endormie à peine avait elle la tête sur l'oreiller.

Moi je me suis endormi en sachant que le cas de Zola allait enfin être réglé.

Et ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais très envie d'April et j'ai commencé à la réveiller en l'embrassant sur la nuque

Ap_ Alex ?

Quand elle a voulu se retourner, je l'en ai empêcher, j'avais envie d'essayer autre chose.

Ap_ Alex ?

A_ J'ai envie d'essayer comme ça

Ap_ …

A_ Si ça te plait pas, on arrête, ok ?

Ah c'est tellement bien de ne plus avoir à chercher des capotes partout. April était un peu tendu et puis waou. C'était vraiment bien comme ça mais quand April a fait un bruit bizarre

A_ April ça va ?

Ap_ T'arrête pas !

J'ai attrapé ses hanches un peu plus fermement, je la sentais se cambrer sous mes assauts et j'aurais jamais cru…April n'est pas spécialement vocale au lit mais là, waou.

April's POV

L'autre matin, Alex et moi avons essayé la levrette et j'avoue que j'avais pas spécialement envie, je trouvais ça un peu bestial mais bon, il voulait essayer et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas. Bref, je peux désormais dire que c'est une de mes positions préférées.

Et ce soir je rentrais enfin de l'hôpital, prête à aller me coucher quand j'ai entendu Meredith discuter avec Alex. Ils étaient au salon, j'allais leur faire savoir que j'étais là et…

M_ Alors ?

A_ Alors quoi ?

M_ Toi et April ça a l'air de marcher. Alex Karev serait il enfin amoureux ?

Ca m'a fait sourire

A_ Amoureux ? Tu rêves, April et moi c'est sympa mais c'est pas plus que ça, c'est du sexe.

Il m'aurait giflé que ça m'aurait pas fait aussi mal. Que du sexe ? Lui et moi c'était que ça pour lui ? J'en revenais pas. J'ai fait marche arrière, j'ai claqué la porte d'entrer et j'ai filé à l'étage pour aller pleurer dans ma chambre.

Je me suis démaquillée, mise en pyjama et j'allais me coucher quand j'ai entendu Alex essayer de rentrer dans ma chambre.

A_ April ?

J'ai ouvert la porte, ne laissant passer que ma tête.

A_ Tu fermes à clef maintenant ?

Ap_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Alex ?

A_ Me coucher. Tu me laisse passer ?

Ap_ J'ai pas envie ce soir et comme entre nous c'est juste du sexe, il n'y a aucune raison que tu dormes dans mon lit… bonne nuit

Je lui ai fermé la porte au nez, j'ai eu le temps de voir son visage et je me suis couchée toute seule avant de me laisser aller à pleurer.

Le lendemain, je me suis levée de bonne heure pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

J'avais mal dormi, j'étais fatiguée avec le moral dans les chaussettes. J'en revenais pas, en même temps on m'avait prévenu, tout le monde a voulu me mettre en garde, même lui et bien entendu je n'ai écouté personne.

Alex's POV

April me fait la gueule. Ce matin elle est partie au boulot de bonne heure. Donc m'a journée avait mal commencé et ça a empiré. Robbins a reçu Polly Preston la chef des internes de Brigham. Elle recevait déjà des candidats ? Ca m'a filé un coup. Elle lui déroulait le tapis rouge, lui filant mes interventions. Et moi dans tout ça ? Et je me suis retrouver sur le cas de la greffe de nerf avec Avery. Quand on les voie lui et Sloan…enfin un titulaire qui apprécie son interne.

Ras le bol.

Ce soir j'étais au bar, seul, quand j'ai entendu la conversation de Polly avec son copain. Robbins n'avait apparemment parlé que de moi durant toute la journée et ça m'a remonté le moral. Je suis rentré soulagé. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps car la porte de la chambre d'April était toujours fermée.

J'avais un courrier, je l'ai ouvert, c'était les places pour les Seattle Mariners qu'on avait acheté April et moi pour samedi.

Meredith's POV

Alex fait la tête, April est misérable et il semblerait qu'April a entendu la réponse si délicate d'Alex concernant le statut de leur relation. Juste du sexe, n'importe quoi. Je sais qu'Alex ne le croit pas, contrairement à April. Alors j'ai décidé de jouer la bonne fée en allant lui parler.

M_ April ? T'as 2 minutes ?

Ap_ Oui, je t'écoute.

M_ Je voulais te parler d'Alex.

Ap_ Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

M_ Attends, juste une minute. Je sais que tu as entendu notre conversation l'autre soir. Tu ne dois pas le croire, il n'avouera jamais que c'est tellement plus que ça pour lui. Toi mieux que quiconque connaît Alex. Il ne se livre pas, son attitude n'est qu'une façade.

Ap_ Franchement Meredith, j'en suis pas sûre.

M_ Alex n'a jamais dit que vous êtes ensemble mais il se trouve que c'est pourtant le cas. Et ne le prend pas mal mais si il devait avoir juste une relation plan cul, tu crois qu'il prendrait la peine que ça soit avec une vierge, qu'il s'embête à faire des tests pour ne plus avoir à prendre de capote ?

Ap_ Comment ?

M_ J'en achète nettement moins et Jackson garde les siennes dans sa chambre. Il n'est pas très doué et il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance mais depuis qu'il est avec toi… Réfléchis-y.

April's POV

Quand je suis rentrée, personne n'était là et c'est là que j'ai vu les billets accrochés sur le frigo. J'avais complètement oublié le match de samedi. Je ne savais même plus si je voulais aller le voir de toute manière.

J'en avais marre, j'ai décidé de me faire un sandwich et d'aller me coucher et juste quand j'allais tout nettoyer, Alex est arrivé. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire on ne s'était pas adressé la parole, était on toujours ensemble ?

A_ Tu veux toujours aller voir le match ?

Ap_ …

A_ Parce que si tu ne veux pas venir, je vais demander à Avery

Il était gonflé, c'était également mon match

Ap_ Je vais y aller.

A_ On y va ensemble ?

Ap_ On verra.

2 jours plus tard, on y est allés ensemble et le silence dans la voiture était assourdissant. Arrivés au stade, Alex s'est acheté une main en plastique, assortie à sa casquette et à son maillot.

Je me suis rapidement laissée emportée par l'enthousiasme général et ce n'est qu'après que je me suis aperçu qu'Alex avait posé son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Et quand les mariners ont gagné, on s'est levé en criant et c'est là qu'Alex m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. J'avoue j'ai laissé faire, c'était pas juste un baiser rapide comme ça, c'était vraiment autre chose. Et quand on s'est séparés, la première chose qu'il m'a demandé c'est si je voulais manger une pizza. J'ai dit oui et il m'a pris la main pour m'entraîner vers l'extérieur du stadium.

April's POV

On est rentré après avoir mangé une pizza chez Luigi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui rappeler que je voulais la végétarienne, il s'en est souvenu et on a fini par parler de tout et de rien.

Arrivés à la maison, il m'a entraîné dans sa chambre, c'était pas courant car bizarrement on passait la plupart de nos nuits dans la mienne. Bref, après le sexe on est restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence et puis…

Ap_ Alex, entre nous c'est pas que du sexe

Je voulais qu'il le sache, je le regardais, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, il a seulement acquiescé en hochant la tête. Alors j'ai voulu insister, je regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ap_ Pour moi c'est pas que du sexe

Il m'a embrassé avant de me serrer un peu plus dans ses bras et je l'ai entendu murmurer "je sais"


	10. Chapter 10

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7 et 8

Jackson's POV

Je regarde Lexie et je vois à quel point elle n'est pas heureuse. Elle aime Marc et elle passe un temps fou à le nier, à l'éviter. Et puis quand il est enfin heureux et prêt à avancer, elle panique et fais des trucs débile comme lancer une balle dans la poitrine de sa copine.

Je la comprends pas du tout. Depuis le temps qu'on n'est plus ensemble, elle aurait largement eu le temps de le reconquérir, je la comprends pas.

Et d'un autre côté il y a Marc qui me laisse une grande latitude quand il est heureux et il a l'air vraiment heureux avec sa copine, Julia. La preuve, j'ai pu gérer le service des grands brûlés l'autre soir.

Lui et moi on est une équipe, la troupe esthétique comme il aime à nous appeler je déteste ce nom mais on est une équipe qui assure.

Meredith's POV

La mère de Georges est rentrée chez elle, en forme. Son intervention s'est bien passé le docteur Bailey était toute stressée tout le long de son séjour, elle ne voulait pas la perdre après ce qui est arrivé à Georges et son père. On a double checké plein de fois, fais des examens en plus. Je ne voulais rien manquer. Et on a rien manqué, j'assure dans mon boulot, c'est dans le reste que ça cloche j'étais stressée pour l'audience concernant la garde de Zola, la tenue à porter pour faire bonne impression ce que j'allais dire…

Bailey s'est un peu adoucie avec moi, elle m'a même conseillé, suggérant un gilet pour l'audience mais finalement ça n'aura pas lieu car elle a été annulée. Janet m'a appelé, il n'y aura pas d'audience, elle m'a dit que nous devrions abandonner l'idée de récupérer Zola. On a perdu notre bébé. Quand Dereck est venu après avoir appris la nouvelle…on s'était rapproché, on était comme avant et même encore plus proche et ça n'a pas changé. Il aura fallu qu'on traverse cette épreuve pour que lui et moi soyons à nouveau Dereck et Meredith.

Alex's POV

Meredith a perdu Zola a cause de moi et ça me rend malade. Je ne veux pas qu'elle abandonne et j'ai beau essayé de la convaincre…Et puis cette putain d'ambulance est tombée en panne en plein milieu de la route il n'y a aucune visibilité et si jamais…Ce transfert de patient et une vraie merde. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient aucun matériel à l'hôpital…Meredith ne veut pas descendre et laisser la couveuse et moi je ne veux pas la laisser crever ici… La suite est un peu floue mais il semblerait qu'on a été percuté et que l'ambulance n'ait pas explosé. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, on a décidé de sortir, on n'avait pas le choix. On a sorti le bébé de la couveuse et advienne que pourra. On a ouvert la porte arrière et…le choc, il y avait des corps partout, une demie douzaine ils avaient été éjectés de leur voiture, toute une famille.

April's POV

Je n'ai su qu'après ce qui était arrivé à Alex car j'étais sur une intervention avec le docteur Altman. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, il a filé pour s'occuper du bébé qu'ils venaient de transférer de Bentley. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre, j'espère qu'il prendra le temps de se faire examiner. Et puis ensuite, j'ai été envoyée pour surveiller l'intervention de Teddy. Son mari est mort et elle ne le sait pas encore. Le docteur Hunt n'a rien dit pour qu'elle continue l'opération en cours. Henri est mort sur la table de Christina et moi je les écoute Christina a été appelée pour qu'elle l'assiste et elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas en parler, ce qui veut dire trouver un autre sujet et le plus simple c'est de se moquer de moi et j'écoute, attendant que ça se finisse.

Finalement quand il n'y a plus eu besoin que de fermer, Christina m'a appelé pour que je m'en occupe et j'y suis allée pendant qu'elle annonçait au docteur Altman que son mari était mort sur sa table.

Meredith's POV

Cette nuit a été épouvantable, je suis restée jusqu'au petit matin avec les enfants de cette famille. Ils étaient orphelins désormais. Quand je suis rentrée avec Dereck, la maison était endormie, on a commandé une pizza pour le petit déjeuner et quand ça a sonné…Zola était là, Janet nous ramenait notre fille définitivement.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse j'ai ma fille et mon mari.

April's POV

Aujourd'hui ça a été l'enfer. J'étais au bloc avec le docteur Altman et elle a fait venir Christina pour la questionner concernant l'intervention qu'elle a pratiqué sur Henry. Elle lui a fait répéter encore et encore ce qui s'était passé, lui posant des questions et pour l'intervention suivante ça a été le même cirque. Toute la journée Christina est resté debout dans le même bloc que le docteur Altman, à chacune de ses intervention elle était là à raconter inlassablement toutes les étapes, expliquant le pourquoi du comment de toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises. A un moment je lui ai crié dessus, la suppliant d'arrêter, lui disant que son mari était mort.

J'en peu plus, ce soir je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer et dormir dans mon lit, avec Alex

Alex's POV

On s'est entraîné pendant des semaines pour cette intervention, la séparation des jumelles et aujourd'hui, le chef a pris ma place, c'est un requin, il a réussi à me faire virer de l'intervention parce qu'il voulait participer. J'en ai ras le bol. Et ensuite quand il y a eu le problème au niveau des reins de la 2è siamoise, c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée d'utiliser le rein de la jumelle et là encore je me suis fait avoir. Il m'a culpabilisé, le prenant en pitié et je lui ai laissé ma place. Et ensuite il s'est foutu de moi. Finalement je n'ai fait que regarder les 2 interventions. Je lui en veux, je m'en veux. Il m'a appris une leçon que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier.

April's POV

Ca fait bientôt une semaine qu'on n'a rien fait Alex et moi, c'est pas normal. C'est vrai qu'on a été stressé, fatigué également mais est ce que…la discussion avec Meredith m'est revenue en tête et surtout sa petite phrase « ne le prend pas mal mais si il devait avoir juste une relation plan cul, tu crois qu'il prendrait la peine que ça soit avec une vierge » Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'on avait une vie sexuelle peut être un peu chiante ?

Bref j'ai commencé à acheter des magasine avec des dossiers sexo, me renseigner sur internet sur la manière de pimenter notre vie sexuelle. J'ai même acheté le kama sutra avec des images.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'ennuie avec moi et qu'il finisse par me quitter.

Et puis je me dis que c'est une bonne occasion pour essayer des choses, ça me permettra d'expérimenter un peu après tout.

Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, commencer par quoi ? Essayer de nouvelles positions, porter des choses plus affriolantes ?

J'avais déjà changé tous mes sous vêtements, mais peut être que…

Alex's POV

J'ai rien compris. J'ai eu un 911 sur mon bipper pour rejoindre April dans une salle de repos. Je savais pas ce qui pouvait être aussi urgent et quand je suis entré elle a refermé la porte derrière laquelle elle se trouvait et là…Elle était devant moi en porte-jarretelles avec un bustier et des talons haut.

Al_ Waou

Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, elle a rougit et puis…

Ap_ Salut beau gosse

Al_ April ?

Ap_ On n'a pas beaucoup de temps

April's POV

Ok. Cette première expérience a été un franc succès. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus et j'avoue que ça m'a vraiment plu qu'il …me trouve irrésistible ? Quand on s'est couchés le soir il m'a demandé pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'était passé et je lui ai juste dis « parce que j'en avais envie ». Et c'était vrai. Quand j'ai commencé à réfléchir à la manière de m'y prendre, j'ai fait une liste des choses que j'aimerai essayer à partir de mon imagination et de ce que j'avais lu ces derniers temps. Et je compte bien la mettre en pratique.

Alex's POV

Ce matin April m'a rejoint dans la douche. Normalement c'est plutôt l'inverse mais ce matin elle était d'humeur joueuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se mette à genou pour me faire une fellation mais j'allais pas me plaindre. Elle en fait rarement et quand j'ai senti que ça venait j'ai murmuré son nom mais elle n'a pas du m'entendre car elle a continué. C'est là que je l'ai baissé le regard vers elle et en fait, elle m'avait entendu. J'allais parler et elle a commencé à malaxer mes bourses…waou…et c'est parti.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, elle était ratatinée sur elle même : elle s'était étranglée, elle toussait et je me suis agenouillé à côté d'elle. Elle s'est essuyé la bouche

Al_ Ca va ?

Ap_ Oui.

Al_ T'es sûre ? T'avais pas à

Ap_ J'avais envie d'essayer.

Al_ Et ?

Ap_ Ca m'a pris par surprise. Ca va. Par contre je te garanti pas que je vais recommencer, du moins pas tout de suite.

Elle était incroyable.

Ca a continué comme ça pendant presqu'une semaine et puis là, franchement, la position qu'elle veut essayer, c'est compliqué.

Ap_ Attend, il faut que tu me mettes le jambe plus à angle droit et que ta main gauche…

Al_ April, c'est sensé être fun.

Ap_ Tu t'ennuies ?

Al_ Non mais tu sais, un missionnaire de temps en temps c'est sympa aussi.

Elle s'est dégagé, c'est bon, elle n'était plus dans l'ambiance, elle a tourné la tête

Al_ Et ! Le prend pas comme ça.

Ap_ Je vais au toilettes.

Elle a enfilé un de mes t-shirt et elle s'est levé. C'est bon j'allais dormir sur la béquille. J'ai allumé la lumière et c'est là que j'ai vu son tiroir, j'ouvre jamais ses tiroirs mais là j'ai été surpris. Des magasines sexos, le kama sutra, une liste avec pleins de trucs rayés. Apparemment tous les trucs qu'on avait essayés durant ces 2 dernières semaines. Et puis le titre d'un des magasines m'a sauté aux yeux « comment éviter de vous faire larguer, pimenter votre vie sexuelle : 20 trucs qui marchent »

Je l'ai ouvert, je l'ai feuilleté, il y avait plein d'annotations. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, April était devant moi, complètement figée.

Al_ C'est pour ça ?

Ap_ Quoi ?

Al_ Tout ce qui s'est passé les 2 dernières semaines c'est pour ça ?

Ap_ …

Al_ Putain répond, t'en avais envie au moins ?

Ap_ Bien sûr que oui.

Al_ Je comprends pas si tu voulais essayer d'autres trucs, pourquoi t'a rien dis, je suis pas contre. Tu te faisais chier avec moi ?

Ap_ Non !

Al_ Ben alors pourquoi ?

Ap_ Je voulais pas que tu t'ennuies avec moi tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi.

Al_ Sans blague !

Elle avait baissé les yeux et je me suis dis qu'elle allait pleurer.

Al_ April on sait tous les 2 que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi…Est ce que je t'ai donné l'impression que ça me dérangeait ou que je m'ennuyais au pieu avec toi ?

Ap_ Non mais avant on le faisait tout le temps et puis à un moment plus du tout et je me suis dit…

Al_ Tu te poses trop de questions. Si je te sautes pas autant dessus c'est pas que j'en ai marre, tu me connais assez pour savoir que si ça n'allait plus, j'y serai pas allé par 4 chemin et je te l'aurai fait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'accord ?

Elle a hoché la tête.

Al_ Allez viens te recoucher…J'aime tes idées si tu veux expérimenter, je suis totalement pour… Bon, une petit missionnaire ça te dis ?

Elle m'a tapé l'épaule avant de m'embrasser. Ah les basique !

N'empêche qu'une partie de moi est très content que je sois son seul amant, fierté masculine ou pas, c'est comme ça


	11. Chapter 11

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7 et 8

April's POV

J'ai le sentiment qu'on doit déménager, je veux déménager. Meredith, Dereck et Zola sont une famille et je me sens en trop.

Je veux trouver quelque chose j'en ai vaguement parlé à Jackson mais je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec Alex car j'ai peur qu'il croie que je veuille qu'on emménage ensemble, comme un couple et je ne le veut pas. Par pour le moment.

Meredith's POV

J'ai rien le temps de faire, il faut que je trouve une spécialité soit dit en passant, il faut surtout que je fasse plus d'heures au bloc et ça va être le cas maintenant que Zola est habituée à notre maison. Il faut préparer la fête pour les un an de Zola…d'ailleurs je n'ai rien préparé, si, j'ai fait un gâteau et je suis apparemment incapable d'écrire « Bon anniversaire Zola ». Bref, je n'ai eu le temps que de faire le gâteau, pour le reste…je compte seulement voler tous les plats que les gens amènent pour Teddy. Depuis le décès d'Henry, les gens lui apportent continuellement des plats afin qu'elle se nourrisse et ils commencent à s'empiler dans les frigos de notre salle de repos.

C'est parfait, de toute façon, il y en a trop pour qu'elle les mange tous ça évitera de gâcher.

Alex's POV

April regarde les locations d'appartement je sais qu'elle en a parlé avec Jackson. Elle n'a pas abordé le sujet avec moi mais c'est vrai que j'y pense, maintenant que Meredith a Zola…ils sont une famille et c'est bizarre qu'on soit encore là. J'aime cette maison, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un chez moi mais ça ne va pas durer. Je pense qu'il est temps de déménager.

Lexie's POV

Aujourd'hui j'étais sur le cas de Wes avec Dereck. Cet enfant a un neuroblastome. C'est déjà compliqué mais la tumeur est positionné sur une large portion de sa colonne. Dereck a évalué à 5% les chances de réussir mais il a quand même tenté le coup. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais car une fois qu'on a ouvert, on s'est aperçu qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et moi je voulais tellement qu'il tente quelque chose que je lui ai dit que Wes savait qu'il avait une tumeur. Quand je l'ai dit à Dereck, il m'a ordonné de quitter le bloc. Et ça m'a brisé le cœur de voir Wes et sa maman. Heureusement, ce soir il y avait la petite soirée pour les un an de Zola et ça m'a fait du bien. Bien entendu, le fait de voir Marc avec Julia, ça a un peu plus compliqué les choses.

Jackson's POV

April cherche un appartement avec 3 chambres. 3 chambres pour 3 personnes alors qu'elle n'a toujours rien dit à Alex et puis ce midi, il lui a demandé si elle avait trouvé quelque chose et elle a balbutié, non.

Et il y a Meredith qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle va choisir comme spécialité, tout le monde lui dit de choisir chirurgie générale car c'est logique, c'est son héritage mais elle ne veut pas et je la comprends. Je sais trop ce que c'est de porter le nom d'Avery.

Owen's POV

Teddy ne me parle toujours pas, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, elle ne m'écoute pas et elle entraîne Christina. Elles sont insupportables toutes les 2. Elles sont allées voler une intervention à Mc Queen et Karev. Et ce soir, quand je l'ai vu avec Zola…elle est géniale avec sa filleul, pourquoi ne veut elle pas d'enfant…Ca me brise encore le cœur car je l'aime toujours mais entre nous c'est impossible.

April's POV

Cette journée a été éprouvante, on était tous fin prêt pour la 10 000è intervention du chef Weber et puis son épouse a débarqué à l'hôpital, elle le cherchait, elle délirait, croyant qu'il l'avait quitté pour Ellis Grey, le mère de Meredith. J'ai du la mener jusqu'à lui elle le regardais depuis la galerie et il lui a chanté « my funny valentine » le morceau qu'ils avaient choisis pour leur première danse en temps que mari et femme lors de leur mariage afin qu'elle reprenne pied dans la réalité, j'ai trouvé ça si triste…Bref, mais ce soir, il y avait l'anniversaire de Zola et c'était agréable, la maison était joliment décorée et puis Alex est arrivé avec 2 assiettes, une pour moi qu'il m'a donné avant de me parler de déménager.

Al_ T'a trouvé un appart' alors ?

Ap_ Quoi ?

Al_ T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Ap_ …Oui. Un 4 pièces…Machine à laver et parquer.

Al_ Ok, tu me diras de combien est la caution.

Ap_ Ok

On allait déménager.

Lexie's POV

C'est la St Valentin et ça me déprime. Je suis seule et je vais faire du babysitting pour Meredith et Dereck car ma vie est vide. Je vais garder Zola pour que Dereck et Meredith aient de nouveau une vie sexuelle.

Et puis depuis qu'ils ont tous déménagé la maison est vide. Cette maison a toujours été remplie de gens de passage ou pas et là, c'est vide et triste.

Et puis ce matin en arrivant à l'hôpital j'ai pu pleinement profiter de tous ces cœurs et roses et surtout j'ai pu entendre Mark et Arizona parler de leur st Valentin.

Il a réservé chez Campo, il a mis les petits plats dans les grands et je suis jalouse.

Je me le suis enfin avouée, je suis jalouse.

April's

J'ai tout décoré pour la St valentin l'accueil des urgences est joyeux enfin c'est ce que je croyais car le docteur Hunt est arrivé de mauvaise humeur, demandant qui avait fait tout ça. Je lui ai dis que c'était moi car les recherches ont montré qu'un environnement joyeux diminuait le stresse et aidait les patients à se sentir mieux. Il n'a pas eu l'air convaincu, il a d'ailleurs déchiré un cœur en papier qui était devant son nez. En fait il n'a pas arrêté de ronchonner toute la journée. Il voulait que je jette toutes les fleurs qui traînaient il n'a fait qu'aboyer ses ordres…moi qui me faisais une joie de cette journée…c'est notre 1ère saint Valentin à Alex et moi et on ne va même pas la fêter. Il pense que ce n'est pas une vraie fête. De toute façon, il travaille…mais c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose, ou qu'il m'offre une fleur, un petit truc, n'importe quoi, qu'il me la souhaite…c'est la première fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui fêter cette journée, ça aurait été bien…j'ai enfin un petit ami, enfin je fais bien attention à ne surtout pas appeler Alex comme ça devant lui…Tant pis, je me suis faite une raison.

Jackson's

Depuis que nous avons déménagé, rien n'a changé, enfin si. Alex n'a pas de chambre, il a une pièce ou il entrepose ses affaires qui fait office de chambre d'amis car lui et April ont leur chambre. Qui est bien heureusement opposée à la mienne ils ne sont pas discret, elle n'est pas discrète, j'ai encore du mal à me remettre du choc de les avoir entendus l'autre soir.

Mais là, c'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que je suis à la bourre. Ils ont tous commencé à réviser pour l'examen, tous, même Alex et moi non. Il faut absolument que je m'y mette sinon je vais me louper. Il faut que je parle à Sloan pour qu'il me donne un coup de main.

Christina's POV

Owen ne me parle plus depuis la fête chez Meredith. Aujourd'hui il m'est carrément passé à côté sans rien me dire. Nous deux c'est fini, je le savais depuis un moment mais là… et puis quand cette camionnette a défoncé l'entrée des urgences, il a plongé pour me sauver avant de se relever, me laissant par terre, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il m'a quand même autorisé à reprendre mon service en cardio c'est pour ça que lui, Teddy, le stupide interne et moi sommes coincé dans ce bloc. Le même bloc ou Henry est mort.

Alex's POV

Je me suis occupé de 2 gamins, Clem et Nico, mignons tout plein, amoureux malgré leur 10 ans et malgré leurs mères qui ne se supportent pas.

Clem a été emmenée pour une allergie à la suite de l'ingestion de cacahuètes et puis pendant qu'elle était aux urgences, elle a fait un choc anaphylactique. Sa mère qui vient d'arriver ne veut qu'une chose, que Nico et sa mère dégagent, ce qu'ils ont fait malgré les protestation de Nico. Il a accepté à une condition, que je reste au chevet de Clem pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas en croyant qu'il l'avait laissé seule. Il m'a donné une lettre que je devais lui lire il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aime et qu'il pense à elle. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait et je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a donné des idées.

April's POV

Quand Alex est rentré, je révisais au salon. Jackson est sorti, j'étais seule.

Et puis je l'ai vu avec une magnifique bouquet de rose rouge. Il a posé son paquet sur la table basse, il s'est assis à côté de moi, il m'a à peine regardé quand il m'a tendu le bouquet en me souhaitant une joyeuse st Valentin et il a commencé à déballer les plats à emporter qu'il était apparemment allé cherché. Indien, j'adore indien. Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait apporté des fleurs. Je le regardais, il était en train de tout déballer, il ne faisait pas attention à moi.

Ap_ Tu as récupéré les fleurs à l'hôpital ?

Al_ C'est important ?

Ap_ Non

Al_ Oui

Ap_ Merci.

J'ai posé le bouquet avant de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

Owen's POV

Tous les jours sont difficiles mais aujourd'hui…j'ai parlé brièvement à Christina, enfin et je l'ai sauvé quand cette camionnette lui a foncé dessus et je sais que je l'aime mais j'ai décidé de déménager. Teddy ne me parle toujours pas et en ce moment j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un ami. Alors après l'intervention sur laquelle on a été tous les 3, cette très longue et inconfortable opération, je l'ai rattrapée dans le couloir, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler autour d'un verre. Et quand je lui ai proposé, elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait, qu'elle aurait préféré que je meure à la place de son mari.

Lexie's POV

Je suis tombée sur Marc en train de s'empiffrer de chocolat cet après-midi car Julia l'a planté pour ce soir à cause d'une intervention en urgence et l'entendre parler d'elle…Et puis il y a cette femme qui allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, une demande en mariage après 8 longues années d'attente mais son copain est mort. Alors ce soir je baby site Zola mais…il faut que je le voie, que je lui parle, que je lui dise enfin. J'ai finalement embarqué ma nièce pour me retrouver devant cette porte que je connais si bien. Et quand il a ouvert la porte…

Jackson's POV

J'ai débarqué chez Sloan avec des bons steak, une bonne bouteille et j'ai tout préparé. On allait mettre Sofia au lit et il m'aurait aidé à réviser car je suis en retard mais ça s'est pas passé comme ça. Quelqu'un a sonné, il a ouvert et c'était Lexie. Elle est venue avec Zola. Quand elle m'a vu, j'ai cru qu'elle allait partir en courant mais Marc l'a retenue pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec nous. Tu parles d'une soirée. Je la regarde éviter mon regard, je le regarde la regarder et je me sens en trop. Allait elle enfin se lancer alors qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Alex's POV

April révise avec Avery et moi j'ai mon interne, c'est parfait. Enfin c'était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre pendant mon intervention. Elle a fait une crise cardiaque et c'est là que j'ai su qu'elle était également enceinte. Il semblerait que j'étais le seul à ne pas le savoir.

Et puis tout s'est enchaîné, il a fallu la monter au bloc en urgence, elle a accouché alors qu'elle est à 24 semaines et c'est ensuite son fils qu'il a fallu ouvrir. Ca a été une journée de fou et ce soir je suis assis à côté d'elle attendant que son ami arrive. Ca me permet de réviser tranquillement. C'est surtout que je culpabilise d'avoir fait subir tout ça à une femme enceinte. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

Meredith's POV

Je travaille avec Callie. Je la connais depuis des années mais en fait je ne la connais pas. Je la côtoyais quand elle fréquentait Georges, quand ils se sont mariés mais après…Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai bossé avec elle et ça a été dur. Elle a passé son temps à me remettre en question, s'assurant que je savais ce que je faisais. Elle est dur mais elle a accepté de m'aider à réviser pour l'examen et je pense qu'avec sa méthode, je n'aurais aucun problème.

Elle a su me faire confiance sur ce que je voulais faire et on a réparé la main de cet homme avec quelqu'un d'autre il aurait eu une amputation et une prothèse mais pas avec nous.

Avery's POV

J'ai eu une intervention géniale, surtout une fois que j'ai viré le docteur Bailey de mon bloc. J'en reviens pas, j'ai viré le docteur Bailey de mon bloc. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix dès qu'elle a su qui était la patiente qu'on allait opérer, elle a passé son temps à intervenir, à me harceler j'ai même du lire tous le dossiers avec les comptes rendus des précédentes intervention pour qu'elle consente à ce que j'opère.

J'ai apprécié que Sloan me soutienne face à elle sinon je crois que je n'aurais jamais osé le faire.

Arizona's POV

J'avoue que l'autre jour, j'ai été déçu par Alex, il n'était même pas allé voir son interne après son intervention. Il culpabilisait mais je peux pas lui en vouloir je l'adore tellement. Il me fait penser à moi, j'étais une terreur pendant mon internat. On est pareil dans notre domaine il faut être implacable, c'est comme ça que ça marche et je sais qu'il a un grand avenir devant lui, surtout s'il apprend le nom de ses internes.

Lexie's POV

Fini neuro, ras le bol des cas désespéré ou tu ne fais que prononcer l'heure du décès, c'est pour ça que j'ai atterrie en pédiatrie avec Alex. Enfin quelque chose de positif, des bébés…J'ai vite déchanté, je ne pensais pas que j'allais me retrouver avec des bébés pesant moins qu'une canette de soda. Alex a été génial avec Morgan Chris son copain beaucoup moins. Il pense comme un médecin, pas comme un père. On a du opérer et je me suis sentie si impuissante…Et puis Chris est reparti, abandonnant Morgan. Elle est désormais toute seule pour s'occuper de Tommy son fils enfin Alex est très présent. Et en fin de journée, alors que j'étais un peu déprimée, il m'a montré toutes les réussites qu'ils ont eu, tous ces enfants qui pesaient autant qu'une canette à la naissance, qui n'avaient pas de grandes chances de s'en sortir et qui sont désormais des enfants en pleine santé.

Christina's POV

Owen et moi on divorce. C'est simple, je l'aime mais on ne veut pas les mêmes choses alors je crois qu'on n'a pas trop d'autres choix. Et puis il ne m'a jamais pardonné l'avortement et moi je ne regrette pas donc je crois que c'est tout. Le fait qu'il ne me parle plus simplifie les choses, ou pas... ça ne m'a pas empêcher de pleurer quand j'ai signé les papiers.

Dereck's POV

J'aime m'occuper de ma fille et depuis que Meredith se lève tôt tous les matins pour aller réviser avec Callie, c'est moi qui m'occupe à plein temps de Zola. Je la prépare le matin et je l'emmène à la crèche…Je n'avais pas compris ce qui clochais, je m'étais mépris sur tous ces regards que les gens me portaient. Quand j'en ai discuté avec Marc à la crèche pendant notre pause pères/filles, il m'a dit que j'hallucinais. Il a appris l'espagnol pour parler à Sofia. C'est finalement le docteur Bailey qui m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est ridicule. Ma fille a des cheveux crépus et il faut que j'apprenne à la coiffer. C'est ce qu'on a fait ce soir avec Miranda.

Arizona's POV

On progresse avec Tommy. Il prend du poids et il est toujours vivant donc ça va dans la bonne direction. Et puis Callie a commencé à penser qu'Alex se tapait Morgan car ça fait plusieurs nuit d'affilé qu'il reste avec elle dans une salle de repos. Je sais qu'il ne trompe pas April elle a tort, il est plus humain et c'est grâce à moi. Il s'implique vraiment, il a assuré pendant l'opération du cœur et ce soir en néonath, j'ai vu ce que je refusais de voir, ce qu'il refusait apparemment de voir, Morgan a craqué pour lui. Et je suis fier de la manière dont il a géré la situation.

Lexie's POV

Ca va vraiment pas. D'abord cette histoire avec Lori, si j'avais seulement fait ce qu'on me demandait, c'est à dire, drainer le kyste, elle pourrait parler à l'heure qu'il est. Je culpabilise c'est atroce et Dereck était furieux. J'ai bousillé la vie de Lori, elle est muette par ma faute.

Et puis ce matin, j'ai entendu Marc et Dereck dans l'ascenseur il pense à emménager avec Julia…si j'avais pu lui dire l'autre soir, si seulement j'arrivais à lui dire…j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de questionner Dereck mais il n'a pas voulu m'en parler, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponse, après l'intervention sur laquelle il m'a autorisé à participé. Quand il m'a dit que Marc va sûrement emménager avec Julia à moins qu'il sache qu'il a toujours une chance avec moi… Ce soir j'ai pris l'ascenseur avec lui, on est arrivés au parking et là je lui ai dit de ne pas emménager avec Julia, avant de littéralement m'enfuir, me glissant dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme.

April's POV

Aujourd'hui j'ai travaillé sur le cas de Morgan. J'ai remplacé Alex. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu se retirer de ce cas car il s'y était vraiment impliqué. Enfin si je sais, il a décidé de prendre de la distance. Pendant un moment il ne rentrait quasiment plus, il passait toutes ses nuits à l'hôpital, je me suis même demandé si il me trompait. Tout le monde pensait qu'il me trompait. Je sentais leur regards et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas osé le questionner, éclaircir les choses. Quand les gens lui en parlait, il les remballait d'une telle manière que…je n'ai pas voulu y donner de l'importance. Et puis il y a une semaine, il est rentré tard, j'étais déjà au lit, il s'est déshabillé pour se glisser dans les draps, m'attraper pour m'embrasser et s'endormir avec moi dans ses bras. Alex n'aime pas dormir collé à quelqu'un. Après qu'il ait réintégré notre lit, il est à nouveau rentré le soir, fini les nuits à l'hôpital. Et ce soir, il m'a enfin parlé de Tommy et de Morgan, j'ai senti qu'il était un peu triste. J'avais entendu ce qui s'était passé, lui au bloc avec son bipper qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner, quand il lui a crié dessus dans les couloirs…il a fait ça pour son bien. Je suis fier de lui.


	12. Chapter 12

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 7 et 8

Lexie's POV

Je n'ai quasiment pas revu Marc depuis la scène de l'ascenseur. Je ne l'ai pas évité, enfin si quand même un peu mais je ne pense pas avoir été la seule. Bizarrement je ne l'ai presque pas croisé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Finalement Dereck avait tord, il ne m'aime plus. J'ai senti à plusieurs reprises son regard sur moi et puis tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu m'appeler en même temps que mon bipper s'est mis à sonner. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je l'ai regardé, j'ai vu mon bipper et j'ai fait rouler le brancard vers le bloc. J'ai tourné la tête dans sa direction, il me regardait m'éloigner et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis dis qu'on était encore passé à côté de notre chance.

Marc's POV

Jusqu'à présent, je ne savais pas quoi dire à Lexie après son annonce et puis…j'ai rompu avec Julia. Le simple fait que j'hésite après que Lexie me fasse un appel en dit long sur ma relation avec Julia. Ce n'est pas juste ni pour elle, ni pour moi d'ailleurs. J'ai longtemps réfléchi sur comment aborder les choses et aujourd'hui quand j'étais enfin prêt à lui parler, elle a été bippé. Si je veux que les choses marchent avec Lexie, il va falloir qu'on se parle, qu'on se dise les choses et une des choses c'est Sofia. Elle est dans ma vie, elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie la question est de savoir si Lex veut être dans notre vie. Je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance et je veux également pouvoir savoir qu'elle ne va pas partir en courant dès qu'il y aura un truc de travers entre nous car maintenant Sofia est à prendre en compte. Lexie ne peut pas entrer et sortir de notre vie comme ça. Si elle entre dans nos vies c'est pour de bon.

April's POV

Amber téléphone plus souvent et j'ai l'impression qu'Alex s'y habitue. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent mais maintenant il est moins grognon après ses appels. Bref, on est à fond dans les révisions et c'est une catastrophe. C'est pour ça qu'on est passé au plan B, la solution miracle, Lexie et sa mémoire photographique. On lui a demandé de mémoriser les dossiers de patients pour qu'elle nous quiz. Bon j'avoue que je lui ai un peu fait du chantage pour qu'elle accepte et je pensais que ça allait marcher mais Meredith nous a stoppé, nous interdisant d'utiliser sa sœur. On a été vraiment pas sympa avec Lexie, je le sais mais des fois on ne pense pas très clairement, bref, le résultat c'est qu'on a finalement perdu du temps. Il faut donc s'y remettre.

Lexie's POV

Hier soir, Mark m'attendait à l'entrée du parking. J'étais crevée, mon cerveau était en bouilli à force d'essayer d'ingurgiter les informations dans les dossiers des patients et je ne voulais que rentrer et dormir, alors l'idée qu'on discute était la dernière des choses dont j'avais envie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il m'a dit. « demain on prend le petit déjeuner ensemble à La Baguette », avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit, de faire demi-tour et de me laisser en plan. La Baguette c'était notre coin pour prendre le petit-déjeuner quand on était ensemble et ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai été soulagée, impatiente également mais maintenant je ne sais pas ce à quoi je dois m'attendre.

Alex's POV

Meredith a décidé de nous transmettre la méthode Torres et je dois dire qu'on en a bien besoin. On est tous plus ou moins en retard dans nos révisions. Disons qu'on n'est pas très efficace et j'ai perdu tellement de temps à m'impliquer avec Tommy et Morgan… j'ai l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Après le recadrage d'il y a quelques jours, Morgan ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec moi et tant mieux , elle se prend en main mais j'ai beau dire, elle et Tommy sont toujours quelque part dans ma tête à me parasiter.

Et puis il y a Amber qui m'a dit hier soir qu'elle allait visiter l'université de Washington. Elle sera donc là la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Jackson's POV

Alex vient de nous dire que sa sœur allait débarquer pour 2/3 jours à Seattle. Elle va prendre sa chambre pour preuve, il est en train de la ranger. Surprise, il y a même un lit sous la pile de carton. Bref, j'attends de voir à quoi elle ressemble je trouve ça toujours très intéressant de voir les frères et sœurs des uns et des autres.

Jusqu'à présent, j'étais à la traîne dans mes révisions, Mark m'a donné un coup de main mais c'est compliqué, c'est seulement quand il a du temps, bref, c'est efficace mais tellement ponctuel…Mais depuis que Meredith nous a pris en main, je sens que ça va aller même si la somme de connaissance à ingurgiter est énorme.

Lexie's POV

Je vais à l'hôpital, Mark est au volant et c'est étrange. Il est venu me chercher ce matin pour aller à La Baguette et…comment dire, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls tous les 2 en dehors de l'hôpital alors là… il est vrai que la discussion a été longue à venir. J'étais tendue mais qaund il m'a dit qu'il avait rompu avec Julia… j'ai senti un poids énorme s'enlever de mes épaules.

On a discuté de tout et de rien, de ce qui se passait dans nos vies, c'est bizarre car on n'a jamais eu trop de problème a parler mais là… c'est comme si on sentait le poids de ce moment. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous voyons échouer dans cette nouvelle tentative. Là ça passe ou ça casse et ça ne peut pas casser.

Amber's POV

Je suis arrivée hier soir à Seattle. Alex m'a dit de le rejoindre à l'hôpital et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai attendu 1h20 en salle d'attente et quand il est arrivé, il faisait la tête, c'est moi qui devait faire la tête, c'est moi qui ai poiroté en attendant qui arrive. Il n'était pas seul, April était là ainsi qu'un putain de beau gosse, Jackson. April m'a tout de suite prise dans ses bras, (ça m'a d'ailleurs fait bizarre) avant de dire à Alex de porter mon sac. On s'est entassé tous les 4 dans sa voiture et on a pris la direction de leur appart' parce qu'apparemment pour selon que ça soit 3 adultes gagnant leur vie, ils vivent comme des étudiants.

La soirée est passé rapidement, le temps de rentrer il était quasiment 21h. Alex m'a montré ma chambre mais c'est April m'a fait visiter leur appartement. C'est April qui a fait à manger le repas était bizarre, comme d'habitude chez les Karev. April et Jackson ont tenté de maintenir la conversation, posant des questions, s'intéressant à moi et Alex a débarrassé. Jackson m'a donné des conseils pour m'orienter dans Seattle et April m'a donné un plan des transports de la ville.

Bref, je peux dire que j'étais impatiente d'aller me coucher et de découvrir la fac.

Et aujourd'hui, un autre monde s'ouvre à moi…le campus est génial, les possibilités offertes me paraissent infinies…j'aime vraiment beaucoup l'université de Washington. Et en fin de journée, rebelotte, direction Seattle Grace. Là je me suis dis que j'allais essayer de trouver les urgences, April m'a dit qu'elle y était les ¾ du temps et tant qu'à faire, je préfère attendre avec elle. Elle est sympa, gentille, qu'est ce qu'elle fou avec mon frère ? Franchement, il y a des trucs que je ne comprends pas mais c'est vrai que je ne le connais pas. Bref, j'ai trouvé les urgences, il y avait beaucoup d'activité et puis j'ai vu April. J'allais l'appeler quand je l'ai entendu crier avant de disparaître par la porte donnant sur les ambulances. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je me suis avancée et je l'ai vu revenir avec un brancard en fait, ils courraient en poussant le brancard jusque dans une pièce. Je l'ai suivi des yeux, elle menait le truc, ordonnait tout et tout le monde autour d'elle. Waou, rien à voir avec la April que j'ai rencontré. Je me suis retrouvé derrière la vitre à la regarder stabiliser le patient, elle était hardcore. Et puis elle est ressortie avec du sang sur sa tenue en criant d'appeler Hunt et de le monter au bloc 4. J'étais scotchée et puis elle m'a vu et elle m'a souri.

Ap_ Amber ! T'es déjà de retour, alors ?

Elle me parlait comme si de rien, elle avait des grosses traces de sang sur sa tenue…

Am_ Bien

Ap_ Tant mieux, il faudra que tu me racontes ce soir. Tu cherches Alex ?

Am_ Oui

Ap_ Il doit être encore au bloc je vais demander à quelqu'un de te montrer la salle de repos des titulaires, tu seras mieux pour attendre. Désolée, ce n'est pas génial mais…

Am_ Non c'est très bien.

Ap_ Jenny ! Vous pourriez montrer à Mle Karev la salle de repos des titulaires s'il vous plait ?

J'ai suivi cette Jenny, petite blonde, muette comme une carpe

Am_ Excusez moi, vous savez quand Al, le docteur Karev aura fini svp ?

IJ_ Faut regarder sur le tableau mais en principe s'il n'y a pas de complication avec l'intervention il devrait avoir fini vers 20h.

Et elle m'a laissé en plan dans la salle. Il y avait une table et des chaises, une machine à café, un frigo, un canapé et des magasines de médecine. Bref, rien à faire. Alors j'avoue, j'ai fait un truc que je n'aurais pas du faire, je suis allée me balader des les couloirs et forcément, la zone dans laquelle j'étais n'était pas celle des chambres de patients mais plutôt du côté obscure de la force. Bref, j'ai vu le tableau des interventions et Alex y était programmé dessus. C'est là que…

C_ Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Am_ Je…

C_ T'as perdu ta langue ? Je vais appeler la sécurité

Am_ C'est bon, je cherche juste le bloc 3

C_ Pourquoi faire ?

Am_ Je veux voir Alex mon frère.

C_ Oh mon dieu c'est ding, pourquoi j'ai pas reconnu cette moue dédaigneuse. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Aaron. Suis moi.

Elle a regardé le tableau et je l'ai suivie jusqu'à une petite pièce dont une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le bloc. Elle m'a laissé et moi je me suis assise. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Alex même avec son masque. Il opérait un bébé…il opérait tout seul. J'en reviens pas, je sais que mon frère est un chirurgien mais le voir comme ça…

Quand ça s'est terminé, je suis tout de suite sortie pour essayer de le croiser. Je n'ai réussi à le retrouver que plus tard, il venait vers moi.

Al_ Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

Am_ Je t'attendais

Al_ Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Am_ Je t'ai vu opérer sur ce bébé.

Al_ C'est mon job

Am_ T'a été génial.

Al_ C'est mon job.

Am_ Il va s'en sortir ?

Al_ Ouai, allez, suis moi, je dois vérifier un truc et ensuite on y va.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la pouponnière il est très à l'aise avec les bébés. Et dans le service pédiatrique, il a fait quelques arrêts. Apparemment docteur Alex est l'idole des gosses. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce médecin, ce chirurgien génial avec les enfants est mon grand frère. Il est insupportable avec tout le monde quasiment tout le temps et il est génial avec les enfants. Bref on allait enfin rentrer quand il a été bippé. Franchement, c'est sans fin. Il a pris un téléphone et moi je venais déjà de poser mon sac, c'est bon on allait y passer la soirée. Et puis il m'a dit, on y va.

On s'est retrouvé à la garderie il est entré, j'attendais dehors et puis il est revenu avec une petite fille noire dans les bras et il m'a donné un siège auto à porter.

Am_ T'as un enfant ?

Al_ Quoi ? Non ! C'est Zola, la fille de mon amie Meredith. Son intervention va durer plus longtemps que prévu. Elle viendra la chercher à l'appart'. Zola, voici Amber, tu dis bonjour ?

Zo_ Lu

Al_ Elle t'a dit salut, tu peux lui dire bonjour

Am_ Bonjour Zola.

Je le regardais lui parler et puis on est allés jusqu'au parking Il a installé le siège enfant en un tour de main et on est rentrés. On a rien dit durant le trajet, en fait, une fois arrivés à l'appart', je n'ai fait qu'observer Alex avec Zola et puis avec April une fois qu'elle est enfin rentrée.

Alex's POV

Amber vient de partir et je suis mitigé. Son arrivée n'a pas été évidente. C'était plus simple de lui parler quand on était au téléphone. Je l'ai observée notamment avec April, elles se sont bien entendues. Le dernier soir je les ai mêmes surprises en train de rigoler dans la cuisine. April a même emmené Amber faire les boutiques hier.

Elle a changé, elle est mure pour son age, bien sur ce qui s'est passé est là, en surface mais elle n'a pas la réaction d'une personne traumatisée. La seule chose qui laisse deviner ce qui s'est passé, c'est la cicatrice sur son cou. Elle a bien cicatrisé, je ne l'ai pas trop regardé pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise mais les chirurgiens ont fait du bon boulot. Peut être qu'elle voudra se la faire enlever un jour…je ne sais pas, on n'a pas parlé de ça.

Ce soir je m'endors avec April contre moi on s'est enfin envoyé en l'air, elle ne voulait pas à cause de ma sœur dans la pièce d'à côté et ce soir, enfin et rien à foutre qu'elle ne soit pas épilée, qu'elle porte une de ses affreuses petites culottes ce soir je voulais coucher avec ma copine.…et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je n'y ai pas trop fait attention car c'était dans le feu de l'action mais je l'ai bien entendue. Avec du recul c'est…étrange.

Lexie's POV

Mark et moi sommes allés manger hier midi et on est allés se balader ensuite. Aucune chance de rester seuls pour finir au lit. On a décidé d'y aller lentement et donc que des rendez vous en public et pas de sexe pour le moment. De toute façon, ce n'est pas dans la chambre que résident nos problèmes. On a vraiment eu du mal à communiquer et il a fallu attendre la promenade dans le parc pour qu'on parle des choses qui ont posées problème dans notre couple. Qu'il arrête de croire que je ne veux pas de Sofia, que je vais fuir à la prochaine difficulté. Quant à moi, j'espère qu'il ne pas va me laisser de côté la prochaine fois que quelque chose va arriver dans sa vie. En fait, on doit reconstruire notre confiance l'un en l'autre. Mark est prêt à s'investir avec moi et moi je suis prête à construire une vie avec Mark. M'investir dans sa vie, dans celle de Sofia, Callie et Arizona, prête à habiter ensemble, penser à faire un bébé, construire notre vie ensemble. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer…quand il m'a dit ça, je me suis effondrée en larme. Je n'y croyais plus.

April's POV

Je rentre de Northwestern après mon entretien. Ca s'est bien passé. Cette période est très étrange. Alex et moi nous nous croisons, entre ses entretiens et les miens…Alex est très ronchon en ce moment, tous les entretiens qu'il a eu sont dans des hôpitaux de 3è zone contrairement à Christina qui est courtisée par les meilleurs hôpitaux ayant un programme de chirurgie cardiaque et thoracique… on n'a pas parlé de nous. Le seul endroit que nous ayons en commun c'est si on reste tous les 2 à Seattle Grace et je n'y crois pas. La nuit que nous avons passé après qu'Amber reparte, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est aperçu mais là, j'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment je me réveille quasiment toutes les nuits parce que je pense à après et… Il dort comme un bien heureux. Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes.

Alex's POV

April vient de se lever, toutes les nuits elle se réveille en ce moment. Elle dort mal, à cause du stresse des entretiens et du concours. On n'a pas parlé de ce qu'on allait faire après on n'a aucune proposition venant d'hôpitaux commun. J'y pense aussi mais j'évite de me prendre la tête. Je profite tant que je peux, je savais que nous 2 ça ne pouvais pas tenir de toute façon. Je me fais aucune illusion. Quand elle se réveille, je lui fais jamais savoir que je suis également éveillé car j'ai pas envie qu'elle commence à blablater. Je me suis un peu plus étalé et je l'ai entendue refermer la porte de la chambre.

Ap_ Il prend toute la place…pfff

Je l'ai senti s'installer, passer son bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasser l'épaule.

Ap_ Je t'aime Alex. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je serai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Elle s'est serré un peu plus contre moi et je l'ai sentie se rendormir. Sa déclaration m'a empêcher de me rendormir.

April's POV

L'autre matin Alex et moi avons pris notre douche ensemble c'est débile car on met 2 fois plus de temps mais après la déclaration de l'autre nuit (alors que je sais qu'il ne m'a pas entendu), j'avais besoin d'être proche de lui. Et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je lui ai attrapé le visage, l'embrassant tout en lui disant que je l'aimais. Je n'ai pas voulu voir sa tête et lui n'a pas voulu me répondre, il s'est contenté de m'embrasser. Bref, c'était i jours et depuis il est taciturne, renfermé et distant. Je crois que j'ai découvert ce que j'ai toujours su, Alex et moi ça ne va pas durer. D'ici quelques semaines il y aura l'examen et ensuite chacun partira de son côté je ne peux que profiter de ces derniers moments ensemble.

Meredith's POV

Nos révisions sont bientôt finies heureusement car ça commence à porter sur les nerfs de tout le monde et puis avec l'histoire d'Holly, ça n'a pas été évident car je me suis impliquée, on s'est tous impliqués plus qu'on n'aurait du. On est tous plus ou moins sur les nerfs, sauf Christina bien entendu. April a l'air fatiguée et un peu déprimé, quant à Alex…

C'est pour ça que je suis assise avec lui, essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ca n'a pas été très dur, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver 2 ans auparavant sauf qu'à l'époque on parlait de Lexie

M_ Tu fais le canard ?

Al_ Je ne crois pas

M_ …

Al_ Elle me veut moi, pas un ex copain ou un ex fiancé, elle me veut moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle sait que je peux être un connard et elle m'aime moi.

Je lui ai pris la main.

M_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

J'espérais qu'il ne se referme pas et j'ai à peine entendu sa réponse, un tout petit oui qui m'a fait espérer pour Alex. Lui comme moi sommes abîmés. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais cru que quelqu'un l'aimerait pour lui. Qui aurait cru que ça serait April ? Il a ramassé ses affaires et il est parti en trombe en me disant qu'il rentrait.

April's POV

J'étais à l'appart', un peu déprimée donc je faisais du ménage quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée, je n'ai pas fait attention et puis j'ai entendu Alex m'appeler.

Ap_ Je suis dans la cuisine !

J'étais ridicule avec mon tablier, mes gants. Il a eu une manière de me regarder qui m'a fait me demander ce qui se passait.

Ap_ Alex, qu'est ce qui

J'avais pas fini ma phrase qui était devant moi, me prenant le visage entre ses mains et c'est là que je l'ai entendu. « Je t'aime » Et j'ai tout laissé tomber

Ap_ Quoi ?

Al_ Je t'aime April Kepner.

J'ai fini sur le comptoir et la suite s'est envolée avec nos vêtements j'ai à peine fait attention à un cri de Jackson jurant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Il n'y avait que nous 2 et le sexe a été…nous étions aussi proches que peuvent l'être 2 personnes, sa bouche a 2 millimètres de la mienne, respirant le même air, nos corps glissant l'un contre l'autre. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi bien, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre une expérience mystique.


	13. Chapter 13

**A2**

By Mia

Résumer : la gentille fille et le tombeur ? Probabilité 100%, chance de réussite 0.

AN : Spoilers season 9

April's POV

Après s'être enfin avoué nos sentiments, je ne pensais pas que ça changerait fondamentalement les choses et c'est vrai ça n'a rien changé mais petit à petit, il a eu un peu plus de gestes tendres à mon égard, notamment en public. Et des jours comme ce soir, je discutais avec Jackson à l'accueil chirurgical quand il est arrivé. Il m'a pris par le cou pour rapidement m'embrasser avant de demander si on allait chez Joe. J'étais estomaqué Jackson avait l'air surpris mais on est allés boire un coup tous ensemble. J'étais heureuse et puis les examens sont arrivés et là j'ai commencé à paniquer.

Je sens que je vais tout louper. 1 personne sur 5 les rate et je vais être cette personne. Je stresse, ma famille a prié pour moi, en fait, toute la paroisse a prié pour moi et ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Ca me met la pression, Hunt me dit que je suis un soldat mais je ne me sens pas du tout être un soldat, je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Et puis Alex avait 20 minutes de retard au départ du bus ce matin et il ne s'est même pas excusé. Et pour couronner le tout, Meredith est malade, une gastro, elle est complètement inconsciente d'être venue ! On est arrivés, on s'est inscrit, on a pris possession de nos chambres et Alex passe son temps au téléphone à essayer de contacter Robbins à propos de Tommy Morgan. Et quand il a dit qu'il devait rentrer à Seattle, j'ai craqué.

Meredith's POV

On est à San Francisco, enfin ! C'est la dernière ligne droite. Cet examen est l'aboutissement de nos années d'études et je suis malade. Zola m'a refilé sa gastro et pour le moment, je ne veux qu'une chose, vomir et dormir.

J'ai commencé à être malade dans le hall d'entré de notre hôtel et depuis ça n'a pas arrêté. On s'est enregistré et on est tous montés dans nos chambres. Ils sont dans celle de Christina et moi je suis seule dans la mienne en train d'agoniser.

Lexie's POV

L'hôpital est vide, ils sont tous à San Francisco et quand Marc m'a demandé de faire une intervention avec lui…quand il me propose des trucs pareils, avec son regard si…j'ai l'impression qu'il me propose tout autre chose. Et notre relation vient tout juste de redevenir physique et je ne veux pas que ça prenne toute la place donc je lui ai dit que j'avais autre chose à faire…j'ai l'impression d'être une obsédée sexuelle, je ne pense qu'à ça…ça devient ridicule.

Alex's POV

Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'hôtel sachant que Tommy s'enfonçait. Même si elle ne me voulait pas là, je pouvais pas, alors je suis revenu, pour lui, pour Morgan, pour la soutenir quand finalement on a tous admis que c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, qu'elle avait tout tenté pour son fils.

On l'a débranché et je suis resté là à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de respirer.

Et puis tout s'est accéléré Robbins m'a forcé à repartir pour tenter de passer mon exam et je ne pensais pas arriver à temps, en fait, j'ai loupé le premier entretien, de toute façon, j'ai tout foiré j'ai hurlé sur l'examinateur lors de mon dernier entretien.

Marc's POV

Lexie et moi mettons une distance respectable à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble à l'hôpital et ça me tue.

Meredith's POV

J'ai vomi tout le temps où ils m'ont interrogé. C'est dégoûtant. On est tous à plat et quand April m'a dit qu'elle ne savait même pas si Alex avait passé ses exams…

Christina's POV

Mon examinateur m'en veut car je suis jeune et que je sais ce qu'il faut faire mieux que lui. Il a commencé à une époque ou il n'y avait pas encore d'électricité ! Vieux chnoque !

April's POV

Ils me prennent pour une dingue et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mes glandes sudoripares se sont déréglées, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je sue à grosse goutte ! J'ai l'impression d'être hystérique.

Jackson's POV

Ma mère est là, partout, tout le temps…Le fait de savoir qu'elle couche avec Webber ! Ca m'a complètement déconcentré. On est tous rentré à Seattle, un petit groupe plutôt démoralisé par la perspective d'avoir loupé, attendant fébrilement les résultats, espérant sans se faire vraiment d'illusion. Bref on est rentré, accrochés à nos portable, attendant l'heure fatidique où on allait nous confirmer ce qu'on savait déjà et puis, on a su. On l'a tous eu, ou presque.

Alex's POV

April a échoué et je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire pour lui remonter le moral. On a fêté notre succès et elle s'est noyée dans l'alcool. Elle ne me laisse pas prendre soin d'elle. Et puis voilà que Webber me dit que j'ai impressionné mon examinateur de John Hopkins lors des cessions à San Francisco…j'y comprends rien, je leur ai crié dessus ! Bref, la conclusion c'est qu'ils me veulent, ils ont crée un poste juste pour moi à John Hopkins et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai dis à Arizona que je restais à Seattle Grace et là…j'ai fait monter les enchères des 2 côtés et pour le moment je dois juste me concentrer sur l'intervention d'Amboise, on verra après.

April's POV

C'est très dur, ils sont tous en train de faire un choix pour leur futur et moi je reste en plan. Ils ne parlent que de leur plans, où ils vont aller…toutes mes offres ont été retiré, normal, personne ne veut d'un chirurgien sans certification. Et puis il y a Alex qui part à Hopkins, à Baltimore, dans le Maryland, à l'autre bout du pays…sans moi. Ca aurait été différent si on s'était séparé car chacun suit sa voie, mais là, lui suit la sienne et moi je suis abandonnée sur le bas-côté.

Je crois que le pompon ça a été quand Hunt m'a dit que je n'avais plus de travail car il n'avait pas le budget. Je suis virée et il a fallu faire bonne figure, aller à ce stupide repas…Je n'ai rien dit à Alex, je suis sous le choc, virée, encore.

Jackson's POV

Je suis encore sous le choc. Tout a changé en une nuit. On était allés fêter la fin de notre année, fêter notre réussite dans un bon resto. C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas très chaud et puis Christina et Meredith n'étaient pas là mais c'était une occasion heureuse. Et puis on nous a appelés pour nous annoncer la nouvelle, ils n'étaient jamais arrivés à destination. L'avion s'est crashé et on a mis quasiment une semaine pour les retrouver. Je ne sais pas comment on a survécu à cette semaine. Tout le monde est à cran, prêt à exploser. L'attente a été insupportable.

Alex's POV

Quand Robbins m'a hurlé dessus en me disant de partir, j'adore Robbins, je pensais qu'elle serait fière que j'ai réussi à aller à Hopkins comme elle mais…Leur avion s'est crashé et ils ont été retrouvés au bout de quasiment une semaine et on a appris que Lexie était morte. On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais on ne peut qu'imaginer le pire.

Hunt, Torres, Bailey et le chef sont partis les retrouver à Amboise. Bailey a récupéré Zola ce matin pour l'emmener avec elle. April et moi nous nous en sommes occupés durant cette semaine. Bailey nous a appelé ce matin pour nous dire qu'ils doivent les ramener aujourd'hui, en avion et on trépigne tous…Lexie est morte et quand je l'ai su…je ne l'ai pas aimé comme elle l'aurait mérité mais elle a compté pour moi et elle est morte.

Les funérailles ont eu lieu hier, il y a eu beaucoup de monde présent. Lexie a toujours été très populaire, très appréciée. Un enterrement de plus et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas le dernier. Meredith n'a pas pleuré, contrairement à April. J'étais là pour elle et on n'a pas rigolé comme pour l'enterrement de Georges. C'était une autre époque.

Shepperd était hospitalisé, tout comme Sloan qui est toujours mal en point. Avery est resté stoïque tout le long de la cérémonie. Tatcher était effondré, soutenu par sa copine et je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, j'espère qu'il ne va pas replonger.

April's POV

Tout est confus Lexie et morte et j'avoue que je me fais un peu de souci pour Jackson. Il l'a aimé ils ont rompu il y a un moment mais il l'a aimé. Mark est toujours hospitalisé et puis il y a Christina qui est catatonique. Dereck va mieux même si sa main n'est pas encore complètement remise. Il pense partir, il voulait accepter l'offre qu'Harvard lui a fait, enseigner car il ne pense pas pouvoir un jour ré-opérer. Meredith elle ne veut pas. Et il y a Alex qui a repoussé Hopkins pour s'occuper du service pédiatrique en attendant que Robbins revienne et moi je suis toujours là. Alex est un peu perdu, il y a son rêve Hopkins et puis il y a Seattle Grace et Arizona qu'il n'est pas encore allée voir. Il culpabilise, il pense qu'il aurait du être dans cet accident à sa place, c'est ding qu'il ait une aussi piètre opinion de lui-même. Et enfin il y a Meredith qui continue à dire que tout va bien, que personne ne va mourir ou perdre une jambe etc. Non, ils ne vont pas bien, aucun d'entre eux ne va, Christina ne va pas bien, elle ne réagit pas, même quand elle pourrait m'envoyer des vannes.

Meredith's POV

Lexie est morte et j'essaye de ne pas y penser depuis l'enterrement.

On s'est tous plus ou moins remis, la preuve, à peine sur pied, Christina est partie pour le Minnesota. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, elle a fuit. Dereck veut toujours partir pour Harvard car il est persuadé qu'il ne récupèrera jamais sa main à 100% mais je sais que c'est faut, il suffit juste qu'il soit un peu patient. Et Lexie est morte

Je pensais que tout allait finalement s'arranger mais ça n'a pas été le cas, Alex a du amputer Arizona car son infection ne faisait qu'empirer. Quant à Marc, il s'est réveillé et on pensait qu'il allait mieux pendant un moment puis il s'est enfoncé et il est tombé dans le coma. Suivant ces dernières volontés, il sera débranché ce soir.

Alex's POV

J'ai du amputer Robbins et je m'en veux. Elle m'en veut également, elle me l'a dit, elle aurait aimé que je sois à sa place dans l'avion car apparemment je suis un looser égoïste sans famille. J'ai repoussé mon départ autant que je pouvais, mon programme pour les enfants est en train d'être transféré à Los Angeles et je n'y peux rien. Aujourd'hui c'est mon dernier jour, je pars, c'est décidé, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. J'ai juste eu le temps de discuter avec April avant de prendre un taxi pour l'aéroport.

Ap_ Alors tu pars ?

Al_ J'ai repoussé mon départ autant que possible…April

Ap_ Non, je sais, c'est juste que…

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je sentais ses larmes

Al_ Et…tu sais que je suis nul avec les aurevoirs

Ap_ Tu pars et moi je...

Al_ Tu restes et tu vas repasser ton exam l'année prochaine et tu vas assurer. Ils ont aussi un bon programme traumato à Hopkins…Si jamais t'étais intéressée, je pourrais appuyer ta candidature…

April's POV

Il est parti et je ne sais pas ou on en est. Il ne sait pas que j'ai été virée, mon contrat s'est terminé il y a quelques jours...en fait, je ne l'ai dit à personne, je ne veux pas avoir une discussion gênante sur mon dernier échec. Je rentre donc à Moline, j'en reviens pas, je rentre chez mes parents.

Meredith's POV

Tout part en vrille, il y a cet offre de la compagnie aérienne pour nous dédommager, en gros pour qu'on la boucle et on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Doit-on accepter ou refuser ? Et puis il y a Christina qui me manque et Alex qui est insupportable depuis qu'April est partie. Il a même réinvesti mon ancienne maison depuis que nous avons emménagé dans notre maison de rêve sur la colline. Bref, tout a changé, Jackson est resté, Alex aussi et voilà qu'April est de retour.

Callie's POV

Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à tenir. Ma femme me manque, elle est là physiquement, enfin la plupart du temps mais dans sa tête elle est ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas être une mère célibataire, Marc n'est plus là et il me manque et Arizona…je ne veux pas être une mère célibataire.

Et puis il y a la décision concernant le fait d'accepter ou non l'argent, argent qui sera utile pour les frais médicaux, l'avenir…j'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans ma vie, je suis à bout.

Alex's POV

Quand je suis rentré de l'aéroport, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais j'avais 2 certitudes, j'allais devoir gérer le service de Robbins et April serait là. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. April n'était plus là. Je pensais qu'elle était de garde et quand j'ai ouvert les placards...toutes ses affaires avaient disparues. Et quand je suis allé à l'hôpital le lendemain, Owen n'était pas là mais j'ai appris qu'April ne travaillait plus à Seattle Grace. Je l'ai appelée, son portable était éteint, je n'ai pas laissé de message. Je n'en reviens pas, elle est partie sans m'en parler.

J'ai donc repris ma place, je gère le service en attendant le retour de Robbins. Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis notre dernière conversation. Elle essayait une prothèse, j'ai besoin qu'elle revienne et je lui ai dit.

Et puis ce matin, après une semaine d'absence, April est revenue, tout sourire.

April's POV

Je suis revenue à Seattle, après que le docteur Hunt soit venue à la ferme, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. J'ai vu qu'Alex a essayé de m'appeler mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et lorsque je suis arrivée et que je l'ai vu…il m'a regardé d'une manière, avant de quitter la pièce.

Au final, Jackson n'était pas parti lui non plus, il avait choisi Seattle ou lieu de Tulane.

Quand je suis retournée à l'appart', les affaires d'Alex n'y étaient plus. Ca m'a fait un choc. Jackson m'a dit qu'il avait apparemment réinvesti la maison de Meredith alors je m'y suis rendue.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de sonner, quand je suis entrée, il était à la cuisine.

Al_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ap_ Alex…

Al_ T'es partie.

Ap_ Tout comme toi.

Al_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton contrat n'avait pas été renouvelé ?

Ap_ J'ai été virée Alex ! Tu peux le dire.

Al_ Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Ap_ Je me voyais pas t'en parler il y avait déjà tellement de choses qui se passaient…ils avaient plus d'argent pour moi.

Al_ Quoi ?

Ap_ J'ai loupé mon examens et ils n'avaient plus d'argent pour mon poste…Alex, je pensais que tu partais…

Al_ Je n'ai pas pu partir. Et te voilà de retour.

Ap_ Hunt est venu me re-embaucher et je suis de retour… Tu ne dors plus à l'appart' ?

Al_ J'avais envie de mon espace à moi.

Ap_ Oh, ok.

Al_ Où sont tes affaires?

Ap_ Chez Jackson, je pensais que c'était encore chez nous.

Il a baillé

Al_ Je vais me coucher. Tu restes ou tu repars ?

Et je suis restée.

Alex's POV

Depuis quelques temps j'ai Wilson a mon service elle m'énerve particulièrement. C'est une princesse, une fifille à son papa, le fait que l'autre jour elle ait passé sa journée avec du vomi sur elle, n'a pas arrangé les choses, c'est dégueulasse. Donc elle s'occupait du cas d'un père noël et elle n'a pas voulu se fier au diagnostique le plus plausible, elle n'a pas lâché l'affaire et finalement, elle a eu raison car elle m'a permis de diagnostiquer correctement le patient. Et puis il y a Christina, elle est également de retour et elle est venue s'installer avec April et moi. Je voulais pas de colloc, je voulais juste une vie d'adulte dans une maison d'adulte…Je ne sais pas d'où c'est sorti mais depuis un certain temps j'avais une furieuse envie de me poser, de…je veux avoir un endroit à moi, et le fait d'acheter la maison de Mer s'est imposer à moi. Je la veux, c'est le premier endroit où je me suis senti chez moi. Et elle a accepté de me la vendre. J'ai une maison à moi et April a entrepris de la meubler. Elle a tenu à acheter un canapé.

April's POV

Alex m'a un peu fait la tête après mon retour, comme si le fait de partir sans lui dire (alors que lui même était parti), était une haute trahison et puis ça a semblé lui passer. Bref, en tout cas, je ne sais pas si il s'en est aperçu mais on habite ensemble, tous les 2, enfin jusqu'à ce que Christina emménage mais c'était quand même un signe. Donc, à la maison ça va bien, j'ai même commencé à décorer, enfin disons qu'avant de décorer il faut meubler, le premier achat a été un magnifique canapé blanc. Alex a ronchonné mais il est magnifique. Bref, si à la maison ça va, au boulot ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Le docteur Hunt nous a appris que certains médecins attaquaient l'hôpital. Il n'a pas donné les noms mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Et puis quand le docteur Bailey a commencé à parler de son mariage, j'avoue j'ai rêvé au mien et c'est ridicule parce qu'Alex et moi n'en sommes pas là…je ne sais même pas s'il voudra se remarier un jour. En tout cas, je veux me marier dans un champ avec des fleurs sauvages et un lâché de papillons au moment ou je dirai oui…je les entendais parler de date et puis le choc…je suis en retard…oh mon dieu, j'ai du retard.

Callie's POV

La vie est à nouveau presque belle, Arizona est de retour à l'hôpital, ça va à nouveau bien entre nous, je crois qu'on a réussi à dépasser l'accident.

Tout repart je vais ré-opérer Dereck, avec cette nouvelle technique, je suis sûre qu'il va récupérer toute sa mobilité. La seule chose qui va tout compliquer à l'hôpital c'est qu'on a décidé d'un commun accord de refuser l'offre de la compagnie aérienne. Et ça, ça complique un peu les choses, on a donc attaqué l'hôpital.

Alex's POV

Aujourd'hui Arizona est de retour alors j'ai passé ma journée à faire attention que tout se passe bien, qu'elle ne se fatigue pas, que les gamins ne posent pas de questions sur sa jambes et qu'elle participe aux interventions. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé aux urgences, j'ai trouvé April un peu bizarre, en colère mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Arizona. J'aurais dû car en milieu d'après-midi, April m'a alpagué, me disant qu'elle avait du retard, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de retard. Je n'ai jamais eu de copine qui a une alerte et j'ai un peu flippé. Avant notre intervention, je lui ai fait une prise de sang, il ne restait désormais plus qu'à attendre.

L'intervention s'est bien passée, ça a été long mais Robbins s'est bien débrouillée et ce n'est qu'à la fin, une fois que le patient a été remonté, qu'elle est tombée sur le sol du bloc. Tout le monde a été choqué, muet de stupeur, on ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire alors je les ai viré pour qu'ils nous laissent seuls. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction et quand elle a rigolé je me suis dit que ça allait aller.

Meredith's POV

J'allais récupérer des gants dans un placard quand je suis tombée sur April, au bord des larmes.

M_ Ca va ?

Ap_ Oui…Non…

M_ April ?

Ap_ J'avais un plan, j'allais me marier dans un champ, avoir un mari je lui aurai dit que j'étais enceinte en lui en lui offrant un t-shirt avec l'inscription « le meilleur papa du monde » Et regarde ou j'en suis…

M_ T'es enceinte ?

Ap_ Je crois

M_ Les plans ne marchent jamais comme on veut surtout pour un bébé, dès fois tu essaies tant que tu peux et rien et des fois ils arrivent quand rien n'est prévu…

Alex était apparu et il s'est avancé vers April avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener plus loin. Et toute cette discussion m'a donné une idée pour ma grande nouvelle à annoncer à Dereck.

April's POV

Alex m'a fait une prise de sang afin qu'on soit enfin fixés. Et on a été interrompu par Jackson. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Durent l'intervention, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, j'ai évité de regarder Alex dans les yeux, je ne voulais pas y voir la même inquiétude que dans les miens et puis quand tout a été fini et que le labo m'a enfin appelé en fin de journée pour me remettre les résultats, je l'ai bippé et nous nous sommes retrouvés devant l'hôpital assis sur un banc pour ouvrir le courrier ensemble.

Ap_ Yes ! On l'a échappé belle

Al_ Fais voir ?…Ouf

Ap_ Ok.

Al_ C'est bon, les petits Karev c'est pour plus tard. On a tout le temps pour faire des gamins... Bon, je te laisse, on se retrouve à la fin de nos services ?

Ap_ Ok

Il m'a embrassé avant de disparaître. Il voulait faire des bébés avec moi…Ca m'a fais sourire et je me suis vue dans un champ, mené à l'autel par mon père.

Alex's POV

Après la fausse alerte de l'autre jour, Avery m'a coincé pour me demander si j'avais mis April en cloque. Non, on l'a échappé belle. Quand il m'a parlé de ça, j'étais mal à l'aise. C'est son meilleur ami, et j'avais l'impression qu'il aurait pu m'en coller une. Je l'ai doublement échappé bel. Une fraction de seconde, je me suis imaginé avec une petite April…depuis Izzie, je ne m'étais plus jamais imaginé faire des enfants et là…c'est devenu une réalité qui a bien vite disparue mais ça m'a donné un avant goût de ce que pourrait être mon futur. Je me suis vu avoir des enfants avec April…et quand je l'ai entendu pleurer en racontant comment elle a toujours imaginé sa vie, être mariée avant les enfants…ça m'avait fait réfléchir à la possibilité de me remarier, peut être, un jour.

Bref, mais c'est passé, aujourd'hui Wilson a été affecté à mon service et après cette journée… j'avoue que lorsqu'elle m'a raconté sa vie, je me suis senti proche d'elle. Quelqu'un avait semble t il eu la même enfance merdique que moi et ça a été sympa de se sentir moins seul.

Wilson's POV

J'ai détesté cette journée, cette gamine était odieuse, elle s'en foutait de son bébé malade, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était retourner à sa vie, à ses copines en laissant son bébé à l'hôpital aussitôt qu'elle a eu accouché. C'était trop proche de mon histoire personnelle et j'avoue j'ai craqué, je lui ai hurlé dessus Karev a du me retenir de la frapper. Après cette journée, ça a été la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il m'a appelé Princesse toute la journée et je lui ai vomi mon histoire je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir tout dit et puis sa tête après…

April's POV

Hier ça a été l'horreur, j'ai Ross qui m'a accompagné durant la journée ambulatoire, la journée des bobos et autres broutilles. Je n'étais pas d'humeur, je sais que les internes m'appellent la nulle de service car je n'ai pas réussi mon examens certifiant de chirurgie et c'est difficile comme situation. Toute la journée on a incisé des abcès et autres horreur et en fin de journée, quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait revenir aujourd'hui, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de moi. Et ce matin, il était là. Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui désire travailler avec moi… j'ai trouvé ça vraiment bien, valorisant.

Bailey's POV

Je vais devenir dingue, j'organise mon absence à cause de ce foutu mariage de Noël et personne ne semble vouloir m'aider. Kepner veut apparemment se décharger de mes patients sur son interne, Torres fait tout un plat du fait que je lui demande d'être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur. Elle devient toute sentimentale, c'est l'horreur. Elles devraient toutes comprendre, Grey, Robbins que lorsque je dis « demain au mariage ne t'assoies pas » ça veut dire, tu seras debout à mes côtés en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Et on fait pas de chichi. C'est pas compliqué, non ?!

Dereck's POV

Lizzie a débarqué pour mon intervention et j'ai envie de l'étrangler. C'est différent de Nancy qui m'a toujours tapé sur le système mais j'ai encore du mal à accepter qu'elle accepte de se faire charcuter pour moi. Et puis il y a Meredith qui a tout fait pour que cette intervention se passe et qui ne semble pas s'entendre avec Lizzie. Meredith fait comme si c'était une inconnue qui voulait apprendre à connaître notre famille mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lizzie fait également partie de notre famille, de ma famille et elle a le droit de connaître sa nièce.

Et puis il y a eu l'échographie et j'aimerai en parler à Lizzie mais Meredith ne veut pas. Elle est persuadée qu'elle va perdre le bébé, elle n'a même pas voulu regarder l'écran.

Wilson's POV

Depuis l'autre jour ou j'ai déballé ma vie à Karev je le trouve plus…je sais pas. Il m'a même proposé d'enlever les adhérences de Stu je vais carrément faire l'intervention ! J'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il me laissait ouvrir car il avait pitié de moi. Je suis stupide. Bref, j'étais toute excitée et je suis allée m'entraîner au labo. Léah et Brook n'en revenaient pas mais ça n'a pas entamé mon enthousiasme et puis la suite a été une catastrophe. J'avais à peine commencé l'intervention que je perçais l'estomac et il m'a éjecté de la table. Ca m'a complètement fait paniqué, mes mains ont commencé à trembler. L'horreur, j'ai même pas été capable de revenir à la table quand il en a eu besoin. Je le déteste. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a piégé et j'ai pour ça que je suis allée en parler à Robbins. Karev est ensuite venu me hurler dessus il disait qu'il avait essayé de m'enseigner mais finalement je m'étais grillée avec lui en pédiatrie et qu'il fallait que je me trouve un autre titulaire.

April's POV

C'est une catastrophe, ça a commencé par le décès de la femme du chef durant le mariage du docteur Bailey et puis le juge a décidé que l'hôpital était responsable de l'accident à cause du choix de la compagnie aérienne. Et donc le docteur Hunt nous a annoncé la venue d'une conseillère. Son but est d'améliorer nos process pour nous rendre plus efficace et donc à terme réduire nos coûts et économiser. Bref, elle a commencé par auditer les urgences et elle a attendu 45 minutes avant qu'un médecin ne vienne la voir. Elle a tout audité et ça a fait grincer des dents, chacun avait peur que son service ne subisse des coupes, Christina a même élevé la voie pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas sa source de petits africains à opérer. Et puis la décision est tombée, sa solution c'était la fermeture des urgences. A partir de ce moment là, les choses ont empiré, il y a eu une nette scission entre ceux qui avaient été payés par l'hôpital et tous les autres.

S'il n'y a plus d'urgence, comment je vais pouvoir exercer et m'entraîner pour la prochaine certification ?

Alex's POV

Tout avait l'air de s'arranger, on s'était apparemment remis de l'accident et de ses conséquences le programme des petits africains est reparti, Shepard a même fait une intervention de plus de 20h et puis ça s'est compliqué. Arizona a subit le syndrome du membre fantôme et le couperet est tombé après l'audit, les urgences pouvaient fermer. J'ai été soulagé avant de penser à April. Depuis, elle et Shepard font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour sauver les urgences et finalement son job, encore.

Et ça a empiré comme ça pendant un moment. On nous a montré comment tout allait être réorganisé, rationalisé, on a eu de nouveaux outils, des tablettes difficilement utilisables afind'être parfait pour Pegasus. Et puis le pompon ça a été la démission de Shepard, Torres, Robbins, Mer et Yang. A partir de là, les licenciements ont commencés et je leur en voulais tellement…ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des cachotteries…J'aurais du aller à Hopkins.

Bailey's POV

Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Ils ont démissionné et depuis une semaine tout pars en live. Et moi, je ne compte pas rester en rade alors je me suis préparée à passer à l'étape suivante. J'ai mis mon tailleur et je suis prête pour passer des entretiens. Et puis Hunt a essayé de m'amadouer de toute façon, j'ai un boulot à faire donc en attendant d'éventuels entretiens, je fais ce pour quoi je suis payée. J'ai repris les dossiers de Grey, que des cas désespérés et puis on a finalement appris que le plan de c'était bien le rachat et le démantèlement de l'hôpital. Aucun emploi n'allait être sauvé.

Christina's POV

On a tenté de convaincre des actionnaires et on n'a pas réussi. Tout s'est écroulé depuis cet accident d'avion. On a perdu Lexie et Sloan je me suis un peu perdue moi également. Et là, malgré les difficultés, on pensait y arriver les convaincre qu'en nous donnant 175 millions de dollars, on pouvait racheter l'hôpital tout ensemble.

J'ai détesté mentir à Alex et Owen. Il a vraiment été là pour moi. Et ce soir, une fois que j'ai vidé mon sac, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre.

Hier soir, on buvait Alex, Owen et moi et ce matin on était tous regroupé par le docteur Avery qui nous annonçait que la fondation Harper Avery nous soutenait à condition d'y placer un représentant, son rejeton.

Alex's POV

Tout va bien la mise en route du nouveau fonctionnement de l'hôpital a été compliqué Hunt a même voulu démissionner et il y a eu un bordel ambiant mais maintenant ça va. L'hôpital a même changé de nom le Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

Donc, c'est passé et j'ai le temps de me poser des questions sur April et moi. Elle a été un peu déprimée à la suite de la mort de son patient Bradley Parker. C'est elle qui a été là durant sa fin de vie et comme elle le connaissait personnellement durant son internat, ça l'a touchée. Donc, depuis, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Il se passe toujours quelque chose rien n'est jamais parfait donc je me suis mis à l'observer. Au départ c'était juste comme ça et j'avoue que c'est devenu un peu obsessionnel. Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé se reproduise et quand l'autre jour, je l'ai vue parler toute seule… j'ai eu des sueurs froides. Allait elle devenir ding ? Et puis j'ai vu son oreillette, et j'ai été soulagé.

April's POV

J'ai été un peu à plat et depuis, je me suis reprise. Les bonnes nouvelles reviennent on a réouvert les urgences, tout a été réaménagé, modernisé. Il y a eu beaucoup d'investissement notamment dans un lodox. Cet appareil est génial.

Et puis il y a Alex, il est tendu il ne s'entend pas avec Myers et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je sens très régulièrement son regard sur moi, comme s'il m'étudiait. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose, que… je ne sais pas quoi mais tout s'est arrêté l'autre soir. Nous étions au lit, je commençais à m'endormir et il a initié une discussion surréaliste.

Flashback

Al_ Tu crois aux fantômes ?

Ap_ Quoi ?

Al_ …Est ce que tu crois aux fantômes.

Ap_ Des fantômes comme casper ? ou comme

Al_ Comme Ghost.

Ap_ Ghost ? Le film avec Patrick Swayze ?

Al_ Oui

Ap_ …

Al_ …Alors ?

Ap_ Oui.

Al_ Oh. Ok

Ap_ Pas toi ?

Al_ Non…T'en a déjà vu ?

Ap_ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

J'ai éclaté de rire

Ap_ Et si jamais je te disais que j'en vois un, fais moi un scan.

Et il m'a pris dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

Fin de flashback

Amber's POV

Je viens de raccrocher et je suis soulagée. J'ai annoncé à Alex que j'ai été acceptée à l'université de Seattle et j'avoue que je suis vraiment contente. De tous mes choix, c'était la meilleure en terme de notoriété et de qualité de vie. Ma demande de chambre a été acceptée je vais donc vivre sur le campus. Je déménage dans 2 mois pour débarquer chez Alex et 2 semaines après j'emménage dans ma chambre et je pourrai commencer ma nouvelle vie. Commencer mes études d'ingénierie à l'université de Washington, me trouver un petit boulot, être normal, et non plus être la fille d'une schizo qui habite du mauvais côté de la ville.

Alex's

Amber débarque aujourd'hui. Elle va rester un peu avant de s'installer sur le campus. Je suis fier qu'elle s'en soit sortie et même si je suis content que notre relation se soit développée, je suis surtout soulagé qu'elle habite sur le campus. Je ne suis pas prêt pour plus. Je vais lui donner un petit coup de main financier mais avec mon prêt pour mes études et celui pour la maison je lui ai déjà dit que je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose.

Amber's POV

Je viens d'arriver à l'hôpital et il y a eu plein de changement Alex m'avait rapidement parlé des problèmes de gestion et quand j'ai débarqué aux urgences, j'ai vu tous les changements qu'il y avait eu depuis la dernière fois le nouveau fonctionnement, le nouveau matériel... Je n'ai pas attendu Alex très longtemps avant qu'on rentre lui, April et moi. Il m'avait parlé de son déménagement mais quand j'ai vu la maison, sa maison…il n'y avait pas vraiment de meubles mais c'était tellement mieux que la bicoque où nous avions grandi… April m'avait même préparé une chambre pour moi.

April's POV

J'ai été contente de l'arrivée d'Amber et je sais qu'Alex a également été content de l'avoir avec nous mais il a toujours des sentiments ambivalents. J'ai essayé de les aider à construire une relation mais c'est pas facile mes seules références sont des fratries qui ont été élevés ensemble. Alex ne sait pas comment agir avec elle et le fait que les Karev soient des têtes de mules n'arrange rien.

Au début ça n'a pas été facile mais l'ambiance s'est détendue et finalement quand elle a déménagé, j'ai eu l'impression que ses visites allaient être un peu plus fréquentes. Enfin je l'espère.

Meredith's POV

Les débuts ont été difficile posséder un hôpital c'est éreintant. Et j'avoue que ma grossesse n'aide pas j'ai eu peur, pendant longtemps, tout le temps. Mais la première fois que j'ai compris que le bébé bougeait normalement et allait bien…ça m'a donné espoir. Dereck allait mieux grâce à sa sœur, on a réussi à sauver l'hôpital et puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Bailey et le CDC. La manière dont on a géré les choses ne m'a pas plus, j'ai culpabilisé, on a tous culpabilisé. Maintenant j'essaye de me concentrer sur moi et pour cela j'ai entrepris de me préparer pour l'accouchement car j'ai peur. Je suis persuadé que ça ne va pas bien se passer comment pourrait il en être autrement si on considère l'histoire de cet hôpital ? Pour cela je compte sur Christina mais d'abord elle a refusé d'avoir la garde de mes enfants au cas ou il nous arriverait quelque chose à Dereck et moi et ensuite elle a refusé d'être là pour l'accouchement. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle accepterait. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas évident pour elle. Elle est partie, elle est revenue plus…et également moins…et avec cette histoire entre Owen et elle, je ne sais pas où elle en est.

Dereck's POV

J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie bien entendu, Meredith ne pouvait accoucher que pendant une tempête mais quand elle a ressenti les premières contractions, j'étais excité, j'allais être à nouveau père. Et puis Christina qui ne devait pas être là a fait des apparitions. Et puis tout s'est compliqué, une césarienne, une coupure de courant. J'avais peur et quand il a été sorti, il n'a pas pleuré et…on n'était pas rassurés, ni elle ni moi. Mais il est parfait, un peu en avance mais parfait. On l'a monté en neonath, avec les prématurés et je l'ai accompagné. Je suis resté avec mon fils, je l'ai regardé durant des heures, faisant abstraction du bruit alentour, des bips, de la panique des autres parents et puis le toc contre la vitre, Christina me regardant et j'ai su qu'il y avait eu un problème avec Meredith. On a attendu ensemble que l'intervention soit terminée, priant pour qu'elle ne meurt pas. Et elle a encore survécu, Bailey l'a sauvé et Meredith a voulu nommer notre fils après son mentor. On aurait désormais 2 Baileys.

A suivre


End file.
